True Love 2 Remake
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: A year has passed and Sid and Carrie are happily living in peace with their loving herd. But soon, an old enemy returns for revenge and soon chaos and danger will rise with the herd. In this story, You will see the herd meeting old and new friends while fighting old and new enemies. Join Sid, Carrie and the herd in True Love 2 Remake. SidxOC OCxOC
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is AG Wicked here, bringing you the next part of the remake you guys have been waiting for! True Love 2 Remake!**

**All Ice Age and it's characters (C) to Blue Sky Studios**

**My OCs and this remake (C) to AG Wicked**

**Enjoy the story, Follow readers**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

In an island on a stormy night, A little sabre toothed squirrel was sniffing his nose on the ground and scatters around the area.

The squirrel was Scrat as he was wondering around, looking for his precious acorn.

Suddenly he spots it as he makes a squeak of delight. He soon snatches it and jumps with joy, only to accidently fall off the rocky cliff as he hits some rocks on the way.

"WAAAAAH! Oooph! Ah! Ow! AH! Ow! Ooph!" Scrat exclaimed in pain.

Soon he lands on the ground as he groans in pain. Suddenly the acorn hits his head and lands on the ground.

Scrat jumps up happily and was about to grab it.

When suddenly a large paw emerges from a giant ground as Scrat looks up in fear and gulps

Soon the paw slams on the ground and smashes the acorn as Scrat exclaims in horror.

He then stops to see a shadowly figure rising from the ground as it growls at Scrat and glares at the squirrel with its bright red and yellowish eyes.

Scrat screams in horror as he runs away in panic.

Soon a thunderstorm was roaring as the shadowly figure was laughing evilly into the stormy night.

"I...am...free..." The figure growled as its eyes glow like fire

* * *

**TRUE LOVE 2**

* * *

**What happens now?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	2. One Year Later

**Chapter 1: One Year Later**

* * *

Sid and Carrie are perfectly happy with their lives even since they became husband and wife

It has been a whole year since Carrie joined the herd and she is now happier than she was with her new family including her husband Sid. Over the past months since their last encounter with the evil Victor and his gang, their lives with the herd have been wonderful. Carrie no longer has nightmares recently except when she sometimes has a nightmare, she turns to Sid for comfort and he would always be there to help her. Carrie has also been more social and more fearless ever since.

Things have been so good for Carrie ever since she joined the herd and found her true love.

Outside the hyraxes hideout where they were still staying, Carrie and Sid were watching Peaches, Louie and the twins playing dodge ball with the hyraxes while Manny and Ellie were watching them and keeping the score up for them.

Diego and Shira were out hunting for a while.

As for Granny, She was sitting next to the two mammoths eating a kiwi with her pointy teeth that Sid found for her.

"You know Sid, Just being with you and the herd is the best thing that has ever happen to me" said Carrie as she holds Sid close.

"I'm glad to hear that sweetie" Sid warmly replied as he kisses Carrie on the lips.

"Hey guys! Don't you wanna join the fun?" Ellie calls out to them.

"No thanks Ellie. Today we thought we can have a lazy day to ourselves" Carrie calls out.

"Carrie, with Sid, Everyday is a lazy day for him" Eddie chuckled.

Sid and Carrie frowns at Eddie as Carrie said to the yellow sloth "Don't listen to him Sid"

"Yeah, pay no attention to the naughty possum" Crash teased.

"Why don't you two go and chase your tails for a while" Carrie scoffed as she shoos the possums away.

"Whatever!" The twins huffed and they continue the dodge ball game.

"I wanna play this ball game" Granny announced as she walks up.

"Sorry Granny but you're a little old to be playing this game" Manny replied as he halts Granny with his trunk

Granny just swats the trunk with her walking stick as Manny exclaimed in pain.

"I maybe old but I can kick some butt" Granny scoffed as she walks to the field.

"Are you sure you can play this Granny?" Louis asked as he holds circle shaped leaf ball.

"Ah, Gimme me that and watch how this old lady does it" Granny crankily replied as she snatches the ball from Louis.

"Oh no! Eddie! Watch out! An old lady has the ball" Crash joked.

Suddenly Crash was hit by the ball so fast, it send him down to the ground.

Eddie just laughs but stops when the ball hits him down too.

"Wow Granny! That was great" Peaches replied in surprise.

"Anyone else want a piece of this lady?!" Granny growls at the hyraxes.

They all nervously shook no as Granny chuckles

"I thought so"

She hits the ball to Louie and added

"Ya welcome wiener"

The sloths chuckled but they stopped when Carrie begins to groan and holds her belly.

"Carrie? Are you OK?" Sid asked in concern.

"I-I'm fine Sid...Really I am!" said Carrie but then groans louder.

"Carrie. Your belly keeps hurting for a week now. Are you sure you're OK?" Sid asked as he holds Carrie's paws.

"I'm OK...I'll be fine...Don't worry about me" said Carrie as she kisses Sid on the forehead.

"Aunt Carrie? Are you OK?" Peaches asked.

"Yes sweetheart. I'm fine" Carrie reassured her and hugs her.

"Carrie! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Ellie asked.

"Sure Ellie" said Carrie.

"We'll be right back" said Ellie as she and Carrie went outside of the hideout.

"Is Aunt Carrie gonna be OK dad?" Peaches.

"She'll be fine Peaches" said Manny as he smiles at her daughter.

"I hope she's OK too" said Sid as he looks concerned for his wife.

"Don't worry Sid. She'll be fine" Louis comforted the sloth.

Outside the cave, Ellie looks at Carrie in concern and said

"Carrie. It's been a week. When are you going to tell Sid tha-"

"Ssssh! Quiet. The hyraxes might hear you" Carrie whispered.

"But Carrie, you must tell Sid this" Ellie replied.

"I don't know Ellie. What if he doesn't like this?" Carrie nervously asked.

"Are you kidding me? He's gonna love this! If I know Sid, He'll still love you and he will be very happy for you and we will be too" said Ellie.

"You sure?" Carrie asked.

"I'm sure honey" Ellie warmly replied..

The two mammal then hug each other as Carrie said

"Thank you Ellie"

"You're welcome" Ellie replied.

Soon the girls saw Diego and Shira coming back.

"Hey you two, How was your hunt?" Carrie asked.

"Not bad, We almost caught a gazelle but it escaped from Diego" Shira replied.

"Again?" Carrie asked.

"Look, I may not be great at hunting all the time, so give me a break Shira" Diego sighed.

"I'm not being nasty Diego, I'm just concerned with you" Shira replied.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"I think she means something is bothering Diego" said Carrie.

"Exactly" Shira nodded.

"No, Nothing is wrong with you, I'm just having an off day" said Diego as he went inside the cave.

Diego didn't want to admit that Shira was right, Something was bothering him, But not just something...someone...

It was the Toby the grey wolf that was always in Diego's mind.

From the moment he met him and the moment he knew that he was under abusement and tortured of Victor, He wanted to find him and keep him safe.

Why? Because Toby was just like Diego when he was a cub. For something in his heart tells him that he needs to find Toby and he needs to help him.

"Toby...Where ever you are, I will find you" Diego whispered to himself.

Soon Diego and the girls went back to the herd as Sid walks up to his wife and asked

"Carrie. Are you alright?"

"Yes I am love!" Carrie replied.

"Well that's good" Sid smiles at her

"Sid, There's something I wanna tell you" said Carrie.

"And what's that darling?" Sid asked.

Carrie looks at Sid then to Ellie who nods at her then Carrie looks back at Sid and said "Sid...I'm pregnant"

The herd, except Ellie who was smiling, looks at Carrie surprisingly and Sid looks at Carrie shockingly.

"W-what did you say?" Sid asked.

"I'm pregnant Sid. You're going to be a father" Carrie nervously replied as she looking a bit scared of what Sid might think.

Sid then smiled gleefully and happily shouted "Oh my god! Carrie! This is wonderful!"

He hugs Carrie as the pink sloth smiles gleefully as well and returns the embrace while the herd cheers on for the happy couple.

"This is wonderful Carrie! We're gonna be parents!" Sid happily cried.

"I know! This is really wonderful" Carrie giggles happily.

"Oh Carrie! I'm so happy for you" Sid cheered and kisses his wife.

"Thanks Sid" Carrie thanked.

"Congratulations you two!" Ellie happily congratulated the two sloths.

"Congratulations guys" Manny congratulated the sloths as well.

"Congratulations" Diego also congratulated.

As the herd congratulates the couple, Carrie looks at Sid as she happily thinks to herself.

"Oh my god! It's like a dream come true. I have a new wonderful family, a husband and now we're gonna have a baby"

Things are going really well for Carrie now that she's with the love of her life, her new family and soon she will be a mother with Sid as the father of their yet to be born child.

Life for Carrie with Sid ant the herd is so great that nothing can ever bring her back to misery...Or will it?

Outside the hideout, a shadowly figure was chuckling evilly as he wanders off into the forest

* * *

**Well, well...**

**So much is happening in the herd**

**Carrie is pregnant **

**Diego is concerned for Toby**

**And who was that shadowly figure?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	3. Carrie and Manny's Conversation

**Chapter 2: Carrie and Manny's Conversation**

* * *

Meanwhile in the middle of the forest, two sloths, one male and one female are walking together as they cautiously look around in the forest trying not to be spotted by dangerous animals that maybe lurking nearby.

"Dodger, I'm scared" the female sloth whimpered.

"Don't worry Niamh. I'm here. Just keep quiet and we'll be OK" Dodger whispered.

"OK" Niamh whimpered and got close to Dodger who put his right arm around her and they continued walking together.

Niamh blushes as Dodger looks at her and asked

"Is something wrong Niamh?

"I...well...it's just...I miss her Dodger" Niamh nervously replied.

Dodger sadly sighs and said "I miss her too"

As they leave quietly, A wolf pokes it's head out of the bushes and watches the sloths leave

Marcus, the wolf, then runs off to it's secret cave where another wolf was inside as he was tied up like a slave.

"Hello Toby" Marcus dryly greeted.

"Hello Marcus" Toby sadly greeted back.

Marcus then hands him a small piece of meat as Toby looks at it and said

"What is that?"

"It's meat from a rabbit you stupid canine" Marcus sighed in annoyance.

"I don't want it" Toby refused.

"Fine! Starve to death" Marcus huffed.

He was about to take it off from Toby but the hunger in Toby's stomach was overtaking his choice.

"Wait! I'll have it Marcus" said Toby.

"Yeah that's what I thought" Marcus sighed in annoyance.

"I don't get it big brother, If you hate me, Why do you feed me with food?" Toby asked.

"Because I'm sick of hearing of your stomach growling, It's annoying" Marcus growled.

"Oh...sorry" Toby apologized.

"Whatever Toby, Now I'm going out for now" said Marcus.

"Where are you going?" Toby asked.

"Not of your business!" Marcus hissed as he walks out.

Toby sighs sadly as he was once again, alone in the cold eerie cave as he sadly said

"I wish you were here Diego"

* * *

A month has passed and Sid and Carrie are really excited for their baby to come.

"So how long do we have to wait for the baby to come?" Sid asked.

"Well my mother said she was pregnant with me for six months so I say maybe about in five months time I think" Carrie replied.

"Oh! O.K! Do you think I'll be a good father?" Sid asked.

"Sweetheart! You're gonna be a really great father" said Carrie as she kisses Sid and hugs him.

"Aww! Thanks Carrie! I know you're gonna be a wonderful mother" said Sid as Carrie blushes and giggles.

"Hey you two" Manny greeted as he walks up to the sloths.

"Hi Manny" Sid greeted.

"So you two are excited for the baby?" Manny asked.

"Sure are Manny" Carrie smiles at him.

"Listen Carrie, I'm gonna get some berries for you OK?" said Sid.

"OK sweetie" Carrie replies as she kisses Sid.

Sid was wandering away when Manny cried

"Sid, Watch out for the-!"

Sid hits his head on the tree as he falls to the ground.

"Tree" Manny nervously finished.

"Are you OK honey?" Carrie called out.

"I'm fine" Sid called back.

"OK, Stay safe sweetie" Carrie called out again.

"Will do" Sid replied as he wanders off to get berries.

"So Carrie, How does it feel to know that you're gonna be a mother?" Manny smiles at Carrie.

"It's exciting Manny" Carrie happily replies.

"Cool and how does Sid feel?" Manny asked.

"He's excited as well" Carrie smiles at the big mammoth.

"That's great to hear" Manny chuckled.

"Hey Manny" said Carrie.

"Yes?" Manny asked.

"I just wanna say that, You're a great friend" Carrie smiles at the mammoth.

"Thanks Carrie" Manny thanked.

"No I mean it, I gotta be honest, When we first met, things got a little rough" said Carrie.

"Well yeah, I still feel bad about giving you up to Victor" Manny shamefully admitted.

"But you set things right and you let me in your herd and that made you gain my trust again" Carrie comforted as he rubs Manny's trunk.

"I know" Manny nodded.

"Well...I do admit there are times we argue all the time" Carrie admitted.

"Yeah like the time you complain to me about how Sid will find in a girl that is suitable for him" Manny nodded.

"Yeah I mean, we all know I don't have low standards and I do have options and a sense of smell" Carrie replied.

"I know Carrie, I know" Manny replied as he tries to not to get into argument.

"Well it's like I said, Think before you speak" Carrie shrugged.

"Look I know that Carrie for the fifth time, You don't have to keep repeating it to me" Manny sighed in annoyance.

"I know, I know...Sorry OK?" Carrie sighed.

"It's OK" Manny looks at Carrie and smiles again.

"Anyway, The point is, No matter what we say or what we do, You'll always be like a brother to me Manny" Carrie replied as she smiles back at the mammoth.

"You really mean that? You think I'm a like a brother to you?" Manny asked.

"I don't think, I know" Carrie giggled.

"Gee...Thanks Carrie, That's so touching of you to say that" Manny thanked as he feels grateful for Carrie.

"Anytime Manny" Carrie replied as she hugs him.

Soon Sid and the herd saw the two mammals hugging as Peaches said

"I see you two are getting along instead of arguing"

"Well yeah, We argue sometimes but we're family no matter what" Manny replied.

"Here you go Carrie" said Sid as he hands her the berries he found for her.

"Thanks Sid" Carrie thanked.

"You're such a great husband Sid, I'm sure you'll be a great father" said Louis.

"I don't know, I'm a little scared that I might not handle things as a father well" Sid admitted.

Ellie then thought an idea and said to Manny

"Manny! Why don't you teach Sid how to be a father?"

"What?" Manny asked in confusion.

"Yeah! That'll be a great idea daddy, You can teach Uncle Sid how to raise a kid" Peaches replied happily.

"Yeah when dodos fly" Crash snickered.

"Or eagles" Eddie also laughed.

"Eagles can fly Eddie" Louis pointed out.

"Oh really? Darn it" Eddie sighed.

"Come on Manny, please?" Sid asked.

"OK. I'll do it on one condition" Manny replied

"And what's that Manny?" Ellie asked.

"Diego and your brothers would join the class as well"

"What?" Diego exclaimed.

"What?" Crash and Eddie said in confusion.

"Done! You can teach Sid, Diego and my brothers about being a parent" Ellie happily said.

"What?" the twins exclaimed.

"Oh great" Diego grumbled.

"Hey come on Diego, If we had cubs, you gonna had to learn about this too" Shira replied.

"And when will that be Shira?" Diego asked.

"Who knows, Maybe one day" Shira replied

"Sweet! I'm gonna learn to be a better dad" Sid gleefully cheers.

"Alright guys. Just follow me and we'll begin the class" said Manny as he leads the others while the girls watches them leave.

"So what just happened?" Granny asked

"He's gonna teach Sid and the others to be good dads" said Ellie.

"Let's hope he can teach well" said Carrie.

"If I know my Manny, he'll be a great teacher!" said Ellie as she smiles at Manny who was leading the others with him.

"Yeah. I guess so!" Carrie agreed.

* * *

**So Manny is gonna teach Sid and the others how to be a dad**

**How's this gonna go?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	4. Manny's Parenting Class

**Chapter 3: Manny's Parenting Class**

* * *

Back in the forest, Dodger and Niamh are hiding in a small cave as they are resting from their long journey.

"Dodger, we've been trying to find a herd for weeks now and we're still trapped in this forest" Niamh sighs.

"Don't worry Niamh. We'll find a place to call home soon" Dodger soothed her.

"Yeah but that's when you said last month" Niamh sadly sighs.

Dodger is a dark green furred sloth with light greened spiky hair with sapphire eyes. Dodger is a brave yet kind sloth who shows kindness to his friends and would defend anyone he cares about.

Niamh is a light blue furred sloth with short sapphire hair and she has orange eyes. Unlike Dodger, Niamh is a very shy sloth and can get scared of even the smallest things like a spider or a mouse.

Dodger and Niamh are best friends ever since they were kids.

But little did Dodger knew that Niamh has a secret crush on him but she's really nervous and she doesn't have the courage to tell him

Back where they used to live, Dodger's family and Niamh's family have a huge supple of food and water around where they lived but there are dangerous creatures like wolves and bears that lurks through their home every day and night and so Dodger and Niamh had to be careful while trying to get food and water or they will end up being the next meal for the dangerous predators.

Finally Dodger and Niamh had enough that one day, they decided to leave their old home and try to look for a new one and luckily they escaped without being noticed by any wolves or other predators.

Dodger looks back to Niamh looking depressed so he went to her and asked "Niamh? Are you OK?"

"I'm sorry Dodger. It's just that I miss her so much" Niamh sighed.

"Niamh. It's been a year and a half. She would want you to move on" Dodger softly replied as he sits next to Niamh and puts his arm around her.

"I know but she was like a sister to me" Niamh sadly said.

"I know but don't worry. I'll keep you safe Niamh and that's a promise" Dodger comforted Niamh.

"Come on Niamh, Tell him how you feel about him" Niamh thought to herself

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah and besides you're my best friend" Dodger thanked.

"Thanks Dodger" Niamh thanked as she thinks to herself.

"Well who am I kidding? He likes me as a best friend anyway. He doesn't love me. The only girl he ever loved was...Carrie"

* * *

Meanwhile Manny lead the others to the playground that he built for Peaches long ago.

He stops and then Sid stop but the others bumped into him.

"Sid!" exclaimed Diego and the twins.

"What?" Sid asked.

"O.K! Class is now in section" Manny announced.

"Which class? The how-to-lose-weight class?" Crash snickered and the others burst into laughter but they stopped when Manny frowned at them except for Crash who was too busy laughing.

"I'll take of this" said Eddie and he whacks Crash on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Crash exclaimed.

"Hey guys, Wait up!" Louis called out as he catches up to them from underground.

"Weiner? What are you doing here?" Eddie asked.

"Peaches and Mrs Ellie wanted me to join you guys" Louis replied.

"Well alright then, Now if you guys can take a sit on that log over there. We'll begin" said Manny as he points his trunk over to the log that was near them.

Sid immediately sat on it followed by Louis, Crash and Eddie. Diego however chose to stay where he was.

"Diego? Aren't you gonna join the others?" Manny asked.

"No Manny. I like to stay where I am" Diego refused.

"Come on Diego. I promised Ellie that I would do this and I don't want to upset her" Manny groaned stubbornly.

"Yeah come on Diego! It'll be fun!" Sid happily said.

Diego looks at the others for a moment then he sighed "Fine"

Diego walks next to Sid then he sat next to the log and added "But I'm not sitting on the log"

"Fine! Have it your way! Now, welcome everybody! My name is Manny but you can call me Mr Manfred" said Manny as he pretends to be a teacher.

"Good afternoon Mr Manfred!" Both Sid and Louis replied

"OK. Now I'm here to teach you all about Parenthood" said Manny.

"And just much do you know about Parenthood 'Mr Manfred'?" Eddie asked while smirking at Manny.

"For you information Eddie, You're looking at one of the greatest fathers in the herd" Manny proudly said.

"Sure you are a father but greatest, Eddie!" said Crash.

Eddie nods and the two possums said "You wish!" and with that, they burst into laughter.

Manny just rolled his eyes and continued

"Now for our first class, I'll ask you some questions and you guys tell me what you think you should do"

"Fine by me" said Sid.

"Ok sir" Louis nodded.

"Sure" said Diego.

"Whatever" said Eddie.

"Boring!" said Crash then the others turns to Crash who looks at them and he added "Kidding! I'm fine with it"

"Alright now first question when-" Manny began but he was then distracted when a tiny rock hit on the head.

"Right! Who threw that?" Manny demanded.

Sid, Diego, Louis and Crash looked at each other then saw that Eddie was looking up as he was humming to himself.

Manny looks at Eddie was trying to look innocent by smiling at Manny with his hands behind his back.

"Eddie, did you throw that rock at me?" Manny asked as he looks at Eddie a bit sternly.

Eddie smiles widely at Manny and replied "No sir. Why would I?"

Manny stared at the smiling possum for a moment then said "Show me what's behind your hands Eddie"

"Which hand sir?" Eddie asked still smiling at Manny.

"Just show me your hands Eddie" Manny demanded a little more sternly.

Eddie kept smiling and then he reveals his left hand and shows that he was holding nothing.

"Your right hand Eddie" Manny said as he points his trunk on Eddie's right arm.

Eddie put his left hand behind his back and revealed his right hand and Manny sees nothing on his right hand.

"Both of your hand Eddie" Manny demanded.

Eddie then shows both of his hands to Manny and he sees that Eddie was holding nothing.

"See?" Eddie said as he smirked at Manny.

Manny knew that Eddie was lying as he then said "What's behind you Eddie?"

"Nothing! Why?" Eddie asked as he chuckled.

Crash then yelled "Eddie was the one who threw that rock and he's got more behind him"

Eddie got mad at Crash and shouted "Crash! You idiot!"

Eddie then starts fighting with Crash and the two possums went off the log and are on the ground fighting.

"Boys!" Manny yelled and the twins stopped fighting.

"Yes?" said the twins who are trying to look innocent.

Manny sighs and said "If you guys are not going to take this seriously, you might as well just leave"

"Thank you" said the twins and they happily went off.

"I'm out of here!" said Diego and he walks off, leaving Sid, Louie and Manny alone.

"Well aren't you leaving guys?" Manny asked.

"OK sir" Louie obeyed as he then digs underground like most molehogs.

"Sid, Aren't you going?" Manny asked the sloth.

"No Manny, I wanna learn how to be a good father like you" Sid replied.

"Alright Sid. If it makes you happy, I'll tell you how" said Manny.

"Sweet!" Sid cheered.

"But you must listen to me and don't interrupt with me OK?" Manny added.

"Deal" Sid replied as he shakes Manny's trunk.

Soon Manny and Sid started to head back as Manny tells Sid all the things on how to be a father

* * *

**Well the class didn't go well but at least Manny still teaches Sid how to be a good father**

**Dodger and Niamh...What do they know of Carrie?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	5. Friends Reunited

**Chapter 4: Friends Reunited**

* * *

Dodger and Niamh continue on with their journey to find a new home when all of the sudden, they heard a noise that was coming from the bushes that was near them.

"D-Dodger! W-what was t-t-that?" Niamh whimpered as she hides behind Dodger.

"I don't know but stay close to me" Dodger replied.

The green sloth then grabs a big stick and points at the bushes as he yells

"Right! You got five seconds to show yourself or I'll attack you"

Just then a red furred sloth came out of the bushes and walks up to Dodger and takes the stick away from him.

"Well, well. Dodger, Long time, no see" said the red sloth.

"Leo! I didn't except you to be here" Dodger gasped.

Leo, who is the mysterious customer, is a muscled sloth who is such a show off but he is very selfish and cruel to others.

"Yes, It's been a while we last saw each other" Leo replied.

"Yeah, last year" Dodger slowly nodded.

"Hello...um...Nellie?" Leo said to Niamh who was shivering.

"I-It's Niamh!" Niamh corrected Leo.

"Ah! I see! Anyway, what brings you and Nina here?" Leo asked and purposing incorrectly Niamh's name.

"It's Niamh and we're trying to find a new home" Niamh explained.

"Right. Well no doubt you heard the rumours about the death of Carrie and her family" Leo asked.

"Yeah" Dodger sadly replied.

"I miss her everyday" Niamh sighed.

"Sure you do" Leo rolled his eyes in annoyence.

Just then Niamh hears something and said "Listen! What's that noise?"

The three sloths listen carefully and they can hear a female singing from a distance.

"That singing sounds familiar but...no...it can't be" Niamh gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Dodger asked in confusion.

Niamh didn't answer but instead runs to where the sound is coming for.

"Niamh! Wait!" Dodger shouted as he follows her.

"That woman always runs away when she hears things" Leo sighed in annoyance as he shook his head and begins to secretly follow the two sloths.

Meanwhile Carrie was humming to herself as she was picking some dandelions from the field when she accidently drops some on the ground and sighs.

"Well I guess that comes to getting pregnant"

She looks at her belly as it grew a bit more big now since last month.

"You're gonna grow to be a fine baby sloth" Carrie giggled

Carrie was about to pick up the remaining dandelions when suddenly she sees a blue sloth next to her.

She looks at the blue sloth closely to see that it was Niamh.

Niamh opened her mouth but didn't say anything because in shock, she realises that the sloth next to her is Carrie, Her best friend.

"C-Carrie?" Niamh asked as she stares at Carrie surprisingly.

"Niamh? Is that you?" Carrie asked in shocked.

Niamh nodded and after a moment the two female sloths smiled happily at each other and screamed happily as they hugged each other.

"Oh my god! Carrie! You're here! You're OK!" Niamh happily exclaimed.

"Niamh! You're safe! It's so wonderful to see you again!" Carrie cheered.

"Oh Carrie! I can't believe you're here! I thought I would never see you again" Niamh cried happily.

"Me too!" Carrie cried as she hugs her best friend tightly.

Just then Dodger catches up with Niamh and sees Carrie.

"Carrie?" Dodger asked as he was surprise to see his best friend who he and Niamh thought to be dead.

"Dodger?" Carrie asked.

"Carrie!" Dodger exclaimed as he happily runs to Carrie and embraces her.

"Dodger! It's so good to see you again!" Carrie happily cried

"Carrie! You're here! I mean...well...We thought you were dead" Dodger admitted.

"What do you mean?" Carrie asked in confusion.

"Well after those dreadful wolves...well...killed your family, we tried to find you but we found a bit of your fur on the ground so we thought the wolves got you too" Niamh sadly explained.

"Oh I see" Carrie replied as she nods.

"We're sorry Carrie" Dodger apologised.

"It doesn't matter guys. You two are here and you guys are safe! That's all that matters" Carrie smiles as she embraces the both of them.

"We missed you Carrie" Niamh sobbed.

"I missed you too guys" Carrie replied.

Just then Sid walks by and sees Carrie with Dodger and Niamh.

"Hey Carrie. Who are they?" Sid asked.

"Who is he?" Dodger asked as he looks at Sid with confusion.

"Umm...guys, this is my husband, Sid" Carrie replied as she introduced Sid to the others.

"What?" Dodger and Niamh gasped.

Carrie holds Sid's hand and replied "Yes! This is Sid. My one true love."

"Your husband?" Niamh asked.

"Yes Niamh" Carrie replied.

Niamh smiles at Carrie and hugs her.

"Congratulations!" Niamh cheered.

"Thanks Niamh!" Carrie giggled.

"How do you do? I'm Niamh!" Niamh greeted Sid by shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Niamh" Sid chuckled

"And this is Dodger" said Niamh as she introduced Dodger to Sid.

Dodger was just looking at Sid suspiciously and asked "You're her husband?"

"Yes" Sid nervously replied.

"Hmm...Let me look at you" said Dodger as he motives Sid to come to him.

Sid nervously walks up to Dodger and when he got to the green sloth, Dodger begins to circle him as he looks at Sid.

"So...you asked Carrie to be your wife?" Dodger begins.

"Yes!" Sid nervously replied.

"What exactly do you love about Carrie?" Dodger asked.

"Well I love her because she is beautiful, kind, amazing and the most sweetest sloth I've ever met and she makes me feel wonderful and so happy when I'm with her" Sid replied.

"And what do you promise to Carrie?" Dodger asked.

"I promise that I would never abandon her and that I will be understanding to her and I will always be there for her because I love her so much and she means everything to me" Sid replied as he looks at Carrie and smiles at her as Carrie smiles back.

"I love you too Sid" Carrie replied as she walks to Sid and kisses him.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Niamh happily said.

Dodger looks at Sid for a moment and then smiles at him and nods.

"Well if Carrie's happy with you then you are a great husband and I'm happy for the both of you" said Dodger as he happily holds out his hand for Sid to shake.

"Thanks sir!" Sid thanked as he shook Dodger's hand.

"Call me Dodger" said Dodger.

"Thanks Dodger" said Sid.

"If you think this is great, wait till you're hear what else I want to tell you guys" said Carrie.

"What do you mean?" Niamh asked.

"Well guys...I'm pregnant!" Carrie announced to her friends.

"What?!" Dodger and Niamh surprisingly cried.

"That's right! We're gonna be parents!" Sid gleefully cheered.

Dodger and Niamh cheered as well as they hugged Sid and Carrie together.

"Congratulations you two!" Niamh cheered.

"Yes! Congratulations! I just know you both will be great parents" Dodger cheered.

"Thanks guys!" Carrie thanked.

"Thank you guys!" Sid thanked as well.

"Hey guys! Do you meet the rest of our herd?" Carrie asked.

"Your herd?" Dodger asked.

"You mean you found another sloth herd?" Niamh asked.

"Well not exactly" Sid chuckled.

"But they're really nice mammals and we treated each other as a family" Carrie added.

"Well alright" said Dodger.

"OK" Niamh replied.

"Alright then! Follow us!" said Carrie as Sid and Carrie lead Dodger and Niamh back to the herd.

When they left, Leo appeared from behind one of the trees that was near Carrie and the others. He has heard everything that Carrie and the others said and he wasn't happy. Not one bit.

"She is carrying his brat? No! This will NOT do!" Leo growled and he storms off into the woods.

"You will be mine Carrie and no little accident from that hideous creature is gonna stop me" Leo viciously growls to himself.

* * *

**Well Dodger and Niamh are gonna meet the herd**

**So Leo has learn of Carrie's pregnancy**

**And he doesn't like it**

**Where is he going now?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out **


	6. Two New Members

**Chapter 5: Two New Members**

* * *

Leo continues walking deep into the woods until he has spotted a dark cave that he recognises.

He goes inside and sees two wolves that immediately spotted Leo just as he came in.

"M-Marcus" Toby whispered to his brother.

"What?" Marcus groaned in annoyance.

"Guess who mutts" Leo scoffed as he glares at the wolves.

Marcus turns around and laughs deviously

"Ha! Hey Toby! It's Leo the big tough guy"

Toby looks at Leo uncomfortably and asked "Why are you here?"

"I don't have to answer to you stupid mongrel" Leo hissed.

"But you can answer that to me sloth"

Leo and the two wolves turn to see another wolf standing next to them as Leo deviously smiles as he realises who it is.

"So you're still alive..."

"Whoa" Marcus gasped.

"It...It's not possible" Toby whimpered.

The wolf that the others were looking at was Victor, The Alpha wolf of the pack that he once led.

"That's right guys! The big bad wolf is back!" Victor chuckles evilly as his evil smile grew wider.

Meanwhile Sid and Carrie lead Dodger and Niamh to the herd as they got back to the campsite.

"Guys! We're back!" Sid called out.

"And we brought some friends along" Carrie added.

The herd walks up to Sid and Carrie and sees Dodger and Niamh next to them.

"Who are they Carrie?" Ellie asked.

"Guys, These are my best friends. Dodger and Niamh" Carrie introduced Dodger and Niamh to the herd.

Dodger walks up to the herd and says hello to them as the herd greeted him back.

"Your turn Niamh...Niamh?" said Carrie and she sees Niamh behind her looking a bit scared.

"I'm not sure I want to do this" Niamh stuttered.

"Don't be shy Niamh. Say hello" Carrie encouraged Niamh.

"But there's three big mammoths and I don't feel comfortable" Niamh stuttered as she looks at the three mammoths.

"It's OK Niamh. My friends are really nice" Carrie warmly replies to her.

Niamh nervously walks up to Manny and Ellie and shook their trunks.

"H-hello" Niamh nervously greets the mammoths.

"Hi Niamh" Manny greeted.

"Nice to meet you Niamh" Ellie also greeted

Diego then walks to Niamh and said "Hi!"

Shira comes up from the right where Niamh is as she adds

"Hello there"

Niamh looks at the sabres and was petrified as she screams and then faints

"Oh not again!" Dodger mumbled as he shook his head.

"What happen to her?" Shira asked as she looks at the fainted sloth.

"She looks like she seen a ghost" Granny added as she points the fainted sloth with her walking stick.

"She's really shy and she gets scared of even the smallest things like spiders for example" Dodger explained

Just then Niamh slowly wakes up as she looks at Dodger and asked "What happened?"

Before Dodger could answer, Crash and Eddie appeared from behind Niamh and cried out "Hi there!"

"Aaaaaaah!" screamed Niamh and she fainted again leaving Crash and Eddie looking at her confusingly.

"What? What was it something we said?" Crash asked.

"Well kinda" Louis replied.

"Is she always nervous Dodger?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, I had to watch over her and makes sure she stays safe and calm" Dodger replied.

"Awww how romantic" Peaches sweetly replied.

"Oh no miss, We're not a couple, We're just best friends" Dodger chuckled.

Niamh slowly got up again and this time, Dodger was helping her up.

"Now Niamh, Don't be scared" said Dodger.

"But there are sabres next to us" Niamh whimpered.

"It's alright Niamh. Diego and Shira won't hurt you" Carrie comforted Niamh.

"Don't worry guys. I wouldn't eat my family's friends" said Diego.

"What about Crash and Eddie?" Shira joked.

"Shira" Both Carrie and Ellie replied a bit sternly.

"What? I'm kidding" Shira chuckled.

"Oh...Well that's a relief" Niamh sighed in relief.

"I'm Diego" Diego introduced himself to Niamh.

"I'm N-Niamh" Niamh stuttered as she shook Diego's paw.

"I'm Shira" Shira greeted the blue sloth.

"Hello" Niamh nervously greeted back.

"And theses two are Crash and Eddie" Sid introduced the twin possums to Niamh.

"Hi there!" Crash greeted.

"Hello" Eddie also greeted.

"Hi" Niamh nervously greeted back.

"And I'm Peaches!" Peaches greeted as she walks to Niamh.

"Hello there!" Niamh nerviously greeted as she smiled and shook Peaches trunk.

"And I'm Louis" Louis smiles at Niamh.

"Nice to meet you" Niamh nervously replies to the molehog.

"Name's Granny sugar and may i say you look pretty" Granny sweetly greeted to Niamh.

"Why is she like this to the girls but not to us guys" Diego asked Sid.

"That's just how she is" Sid shrugged.

"Ay you two, Quiet over there, Can you see I'm greeting this nice lady?" Granny cranks at the two mammals.

"N-Nice to meet you too Granny" Niamh weakly smiles at Granny.

"Well it's nice to meet you all" said Dodger.

"Especially seeing you again Carrie" said Niamh.

"So what brings you two here?" Diego asked.

"Well we've been looking for a herd for a while and so far we were stuck in the forest until Niamh found Carrie" said Dodger.

"So we're homeless. I'm afraid" Niamh sadly sighed.

"You poor dears" said Ellie as she felt sorry for the two sloths.

"Not anymore!" Manny announced.

"What?" Dodger said in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Niamh asked.

"Guys, How would you to stay in our herd?" Manny asked

Dodger and Niamh were surprised by what Manny has just said.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Dodger said and he and Niamh went a bit further away from the herd.

"What do you reckon Niamh? Do you think we should stay?" Dodger asked.

"It sounds like a good idea but should we accept?" Niamh repiled with another question.

"We should because maybe this is the herd we're looking for to be a part of" said Dodger

Ellie turns and looks at Manny surprisingly and she happily asked

"You would do that Manny? You would let Carrie's friends stay here?"

"Sure" Manny nodded.

"Manny, that's so kind of you" Ellie happily replied and hugs Manny's trunk with her.

"Manny. I don't know what to say. Thank you" Carrie thanked as she was surprised that Manny would allow Niamh and Dodger to stay in the herd.

"You're welcome and besides if Ellie had friends that need staying, I would let them stay" said Manny.

"Aw that's so sweet of you Manny" Ellie sweetly replied

She then kisses Manny as Crash and Eddie let out a noise of disgust which the herd just ignored.

"Me and Niamh will be delighted to stay in this herd" said Dodger as he and Niamh returned to the herd..

"Well then. Welcome to the herd guys" Manny welcomed.

"Welcome!" The herd cheered.

"Thanks" Niamh thanked.

"Yeah. Thank you guys" Dodger also thanked.

"Something tells me that things are about to change" Eddie whispered to Crash.

"No doubt" Crash agreed.

Meanwhile back at the cave in the forest, Victor and Leo were staring at each other while Toby and Marcus were watching them.

"So, you're back" Leo chuckled.

"Yeah. After months of living in hell of that cold cave, I'm back" Victor chuckled evilly.

"But no one has ever escaped the cave of the Trench of No Return! How is it even possible for you to get out of that cave?" Toby asked in fear.

"You be quiet mangy mongrel!" Leo hissed.

"Come now Leo. Toby's just a curious wolf. Aren't you Toby?" Victor deviously smiles at Toby who uncomfortably nods.

"OK then, So tell us Mr Alpha wolf, How the heck did you escape from that cave?" Leo scoffed.

"You see guys, after I was defeated by Carrie and that no good idiotic sloth...Sid. Victor began as Leo chuckled only to stop by Victor who gave him a vicious glare.

I fell down that hole into that cave, I thought I was going to die but thanks to the underground lake that was inside the cave. I splashed into it and survived but had to live in that cold cave for months and had to survive by eating bugs and rats that lurks in that cave but then one day, I found out that there's a secret entrance that lead me out of that dreadful cave and now here I am once again" Victor explained.

"Well, it's good to see you again sir" Marcus replied.

"Thank Marcus" Victor deviously replied.

"Yeah...Great to see you too" Toby whimpered as he looks away from Victor.

"You seem a bit depressed Toby. Are you not pleased to see me at all?" Victor evilly asked as he leans closer to Toby.

"I-I'm glad t-to see you sir. Really I am" Toby stuttered.

"Well. I'm glad to hear that" Victor whispered to Toby as he continues grinning evilly at Toby.

Victor then walks away from Toby and Marcus and went straight up to Leo.

"We need to talk" Leo growled.

"I agree" Victor chuckles evilly.

* * *

**Dodger and Niamh have join the herd!**

**OH NO! VICTOR IS BACK D:**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	7. Night Time and Nightmares

**Chapter 6: Night Time and Nightmares**

* * *

"You and I had an agreement Victor" Leo growled at Victor.

"And?" Victor asked as he smirks at Leo.

"It's simple! I told you to find Carrie and bring her to me! That was our agreement!" Leo snapped.

"Well forgive me tough guy but I was stuck in that cave for almost a year now" Victor chuckled evilly.

"Who cares where you had been all this time you idiotic maniac!" Leo yelled

Soon Victor grabs Leo's neck with his paw and brings Leo closer to his face and hissed "Perhaps I may found my next dinner"

"OK...Um...I-I-I'm sorry" Leo frightfully stuttered and Victor looks at Leo for a moment then lets him go.

"So you came to us again because you still want us to get Carrie so you and her can be together forever" said Victor.

"Yes, I told you to find Carrie even since you killed her family and it's been two years and you still haven't succussed and now she's married to that ugly sloth and she's carrying his brat" Leo angrily explained.

"Carrie is pregnant?" Toby smiled.

"Of course you idiot and wipe that smile off your stupid face" Marcus hissed

"So we're still going on with the old plan?" Victor chuckled.

"Yes and I mean it this time" Leo growled at the wolves.

"What are you gonna do if we failed, Bored us?" Marcus smirked.

"When you succussed your task, if you guys actually do success, Bring Carrie to me at Forbidden Rock like we discussed" said Leo.

"And how should we get rid of the sloth?" Toby asked.

Leo looks at Toby and shouted "Anyway what pleases you, Choke him, Bash him, Poison him or eat him! Look I don't care how! JUST GET RID OF HIM AND DO IT NOW!"

Leo then storms off as he bumps into Scrat with an acorn.

"Get out my way" Leo growled as he kicks the poor squirrel and sends it flying in the air.

"He is one crazy sloth with a crazy obsession" Toby admitted.

"Who cares! He thinks he's tough than us but he's just a coward" Victor scoffs.

"So we're not going after Carrie?" Toby asked.

"Of course we are going after her you idiot!" Victor.

"OK" said Toby as he feels uncomfortable with this.

"But how are we gonna find them master?" Marcus asked.

"Don't worry about that. I know where they are and tonight when the herd is asleep, we'll get Carrie and deal with Sid quietly" Victor evilly chuckled.

"But why are we doing this? I thought you don't like being told what to do" Toby asked.

"Of course I don't like being told what to do but Leo said that if we do it, He'll lead us to a place where there are a lot of animals to prey and eat rather than staying in this old cave" Victor replied.

"But what if Leo is lying and breaks his promise?" Marcus asked.

"Well...If we success and if that coward breaks his promise, Then he and Carrie will just have to be our next dinner" Victor coldly answered.

Meanwhile back at the Hyraxes hideout, the herd was getting ready to sleep for the night as Manny, Ellie, Peaches and Louis curl up together.

While Diego and Shira were resting together as Crash and Eddie were hanging upside down on a tree with their tails, sleeping the way a possum usually sleeps.

Granny was asleep with the other hyraxes as Carrie and Sid were relaxing, lying next to each other.

Dodger watches the happy couple and smiles then he turns to see Niamh sitting down and trying to keep herself warm.

"Hey Niamh! You OK?" Dodger asked.

Niamh looks at the green sloth and replied "Y-Yes I'm fine"

"You look a little cold, Do you want to come over here where it's warmer? I'll keep you company if you want" Dodger kindly offered.

Niamh looks at Dodger surprisingly and her mind was saying

"Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!"

"Um...No thanks" Niamh nervously refused.

"Oh alright then" Dodger replied.

Niamh looks away from Dodger as she hears her mind saying

"You are such a coward Niamh"

Soon the whole herd is asleep except for Sid and Carrie who watches the herd sleeping.

"Well Carrie, You got your two best friends back and now they're a part of our herd" Sid happily said.

"Yeah!" Carrie agreed as Sid kissed her on the lips

Soon he looks at Carrie's belly and asked

"How's junior doing?"

"Junior's fine Sid" Carrie giggled and holds Sid's paw that was rubbing the belly.

"Well I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight sweetheart" Sid yawned and he kisses Carrie's lips.

"Goodnight love" Carrie yawned as well as she returns the kiss and soon the two sloths are soundly asleep.

Later, Sid then woke up to find that he was not at the hyraxes hideout but instead in a dark forest.

"Hello! Carrie? Guys? Is anyone here?" Sid called out but there was no answer.

Soon he sees a small rock shaped crib and he can hear a baby crying.

Sid curiously walks up to the crib and soon the baby's crying slowly turns into evil laughter.

Sid looks inside the small crib and saw a baby wolf inside only it had Victor's actual face.

"Hello daddy!" the baby Victor growled and he lunges at Sid.

Sid screams and closes his eyes and when he opens them again, He finds himself back at the hideout and sees that the herd was still soundly asleep.

"Phew! It's only a nightmare" Sid sighed in relief and soon he gets up and decides to go outside the hideout for a while.

He then goes to the closest river near the hideout as he looks at his reflection and thinks to himself.

"What the heck was that nightmare about? Why was Victor in it? Well I hope I never see him again"

"Sid?"

Sid turns to see Carrie standing next to him.

"Hi sweetie" Sid greeted his wife.

"What are you doing out here? I woke up to find that you were gone" Carrie asked.

"I just had a silly nightmare that's all and I just wanted to have a quick drink" Sid replied as he drinks the water from the river.

"What's wrong Sid?" Carrie asked.

"Nothing Carrie. I'm OK" Sid replied.

"Are you sure?" Carrie asked.

"Well it's just that...I had a nightmare about Victor" Sid sighed.

"Oh really?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah" Sid sighed sadly.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Carrie comforts him.

"Well...I don't wanna put you and our own child in danger. I want to protect you both and I don't want to put our family in danger as well" said Sid.

"Don't worry Sid. We'll be fine" Carrie assured Sid and hugs him.

"That's what you think my dear"

Sid and Carrie both turned around and gasped in horror as they saw Victor standing on the other side of the river.

"No!" Sid gasped.

"It can't be!" Carrie gasped.

"Me and my big mouth" Sid thinks to himself.

"It's not possible" Carrie whimpered.

"That's right you two! I'm back!" Victor grins evilly

* * *

**Victor has finally found Sid and Carrie again!**

**This is bad!**

**What happens now?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	8. The Return of Victor

**Chapter 7: The Return of Victor**

* * *

Sid and Carrie watches in horror as Victor glares at them evilly.

"Hello Sid. Hello Carrie. It's so good to see you two again (!)" Victor deviously grinned.

"Victor! How did you survived and what are you doing here?" Sid asked surprisingly.

"Long story short, I'm here for two reasons. To get my revenge on you for sending me down in that cold cave for almost a year" Victor growled.

"Y-Yeah? Well y-you deserved it!" Sid stuttered as he stood in front of Carrie trying to protect her.

"A-And the other reason?" Carrie whimpered.

"Do you wanna know the real reason why I'm hunting you?" Victor asked as his evil grin grew wider at Carrie.

"Why?! Tell me! Now!" Carrie demanded.

Victor glares at the sloth until it calmly yet coldly replied

"Very well then 'Carrietta' Someone wants us to find you and bring you to him"

"What?" Sid asked in confusion.

"Who is this person who wants me Victor?!" Carrie demanded.

"All in good time my dear!" Victor chuckled.

"Carrie! Run! Get to the herd now!" Sid cried to his wife.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Carrie refused.

"Just go! I'll protect you...somehow" Sid replied.

"No Sid! I'm staying with you!" Carrie still refused.

"I don't want you to get hurt Carrie!" Sid cried.

"I don't want _you_ to get hurt as well Sid!" Carrie argued.

"Aww! How cute! A foolish idiotic sloth trying to defend his lover and his child" Victor mocked evilly.

Carrie and Sid both looked at Victor surprisingly as Carrie whimpers

"H...H...How did y-you know I was pregnant?"

"Well it's what they all say 'good news travels fast' my dear" Victor evilly laughed.

"Stop calling me that!" Carrie angrily yells at the wolf.

"Or what?" Victor deviously snarled.

"Carrie! Go! Now!" Sid exclaimed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Marcus!" Victor shouted.

Sid and Carrie turned around to see that Marcus was behind them.

"Aaaaaah!" Carrie screamed.

"Holy crab!" Sid screamed as well.

"Stay where you are" Marcus growled.

"Stay back" Carrie shouted.

"I don't think so" Marcus evilly laughed.

"Sid! I understand that you don't wanna see Carrie get hurt and you don't wanna get hurt also so I'll make this simple for you. Hand over Carrie and you can walk home unharmed and we'll look after your dear wife and your little brat" Victor evilly chuckled.

"I maybe clumsy half the time and yeah, I'm not the smartest tool in the hedge, but I'm not that stupid! No! I won't let you harm her or our baby" Sid refused.

"Fine! Have it your way! Marcus! Break that freakish sloth to pieces!" Victor growled.

"With pleasure master...Now...which piece of your body should I rip out of you first?" Marcus growled at Sid.

Just as Marcus was about to attack, Dodger runs in and knocks Marcus down to the ground

"Dodger?" Sid and Carrie gasped.

"Hey guys! Did I miss anything?" Dodger asked as he smiles at the others.

"Watch out!" Carrie cried as the sloths then saw Marcus lunging at Dodger.

The green muscular sloth headlocks Marcus and punches him on the head as he then judoflips the wolf to the ground and kicks him away from the sloths.

"Whoa! Dodger!" Carrie gasped.

"That was awesome" Sid happily cheered

"Who are you?" Victor growled at the green sloth.

"The name's Dodger pal!" Dodger deviously replied.

"Well _Dodger_. You just made a big mistake" Victor snarled.

"We'll see about that!" Dodger smirked at Victor.

Just then Niamh came by and said "What's going on over here guys? I..."

Niamh sees Victor and runs away screaming "_AAAAAAAAAH! RUN! It'S A MONSTER!"_

"Let's get out of here!" Sid screamed.

The sloths started to run away as Victor starts chasing them into the woods.

As Dodger and Niamh kept running, Sid tripped over and Carrie stopped to help him.

"Sid! Are you OK?" Carrie asked.

"I'm fine" Sid replied.

Victor suddenly pounds on Sid and bites his shoulder with his sharp teeth.

"NO!" Carrie screamed.

She then grabs a huge stone and throws it at Victor's head, causing the wolf to fall to the ground in pain.

"Sid, are you OK?" Carrie asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine" Sid groaned as he gets up.

Suddenly Victor strikes a blow to Sid's head as he knocks out the poor yellow sloth.

"SID!" Carrie cried.

"You cannot escape from me Carrie, Come with me or the sloth dies" Victor growled as his sharp claws are near Sid's neck.

"P-Please" Carrie begged.

Suddenly Dodger appears from behind Victor and grabs him away from Victor.

"Carrie! Take Sid and go!"

"Dodger!" Carrie cried.

"Carrie, Do as I say, Now go!" Dodger demanded.

As Dodger fights the alpha wolf, Carrie grabs Sid and takes him to a small cave that was far from the others

"Thank god this cave is empty" Carrie whispered to herself as she cradles the unconscious sloth close to her.

Meanwhile Niamh found the herd in the hideout and woke them up.

"Guys! Wake up! Please!" Niamh cried

"Niamh? What's wrong?" Ellie yawned.

"I-It's Sid and Carrie! They're in trouble!" Niamh whimpered.

"What are you talking about" Manny asked.

"They're being chased by some hideous wolf" Niamh explained.

"Wait a minute! Does this wolf that has a scar on the left side of the face?" Diego asked.

"Yeah, Why?" Niamh replied with another question.

"Oh no! Victor's back you guys!" Ellie gasped.

"What are we gonna do?" Peaches asked.

"Ok! Peaches, Louis, Granny, Crash and Eddie! You guys with Ellie and Niamh! We'll find Carrie and Sid" said Dodger.

"Be careful guys!" Ellie worryingly called out.

"We'll be OK" Shira winked.

"Please save them!" Niamh whimpered.

"Don't worry Ellie! We'll be OK. I promise!" Manny assured Ellie and kissed her.

"Stay calm Niamh. We'll get Sid and Carrie back safely" Dodger comforts Niamh.

"Let's go guys!" Diego called out and with that, Manny, Shira, Diego and Dodger rushed off to find Sid and Carrie.

"Be careful dad!" Peaches called out.

"Be safe Dodger" Niamh whispered.

Meanwhile, Carrie made her way out of the cave, dragging the unconscious Sid as she carefully looked around to see if Victor was still around but there was no one in the forest so far.

"I think we lost him" Carrie whispered to herself.

She turns around but suddenly she saw Toby standing in front of her and Sid.

"Aaah!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Look. I don't wanna fight you" Toby tried to calm Carrie down.

"No, please! Have mercy" Carrie sobbed.

"I'm so sorry madam but I have to do this. You must come with me" Toby apologised.

"Why are you doing this?!" Carrie cried.

"Because I had to, My master commanded me to find you" Toby sadly replied.

"Please...Please don't hurt us...Please" Carrie sobbed.

Toby was about to take Carrie with him but stops for a moment as he sadly looks at the crying pink sloth cradling her love one as the young wolf then looks at the belly of Carrie that has her and Sid's unborn child in there.

"I can't do this. Not to her. After everything she's being through, I can't do this" Toby thinks to himself.

He couldn't do it, He wasn't a bad wolf or a monster, He knew in his heart, He has to leave Carrie alone and he did so as he walks back abit away from her and Sid.

"Please! Let us go! I didn't do anything to deserve this" Carrie cried.

"Just go" Toby softly replied.

Carrie surprisingly looks at Toby in tears and sniffs "W-what?"

"Just take your husband and get out of here!" Toby quickly replied as he turns away from Carrie.

"I...I don't know what to say...Who are you?" Carrie asked as she couldn't believe what Toby was doing.

"Just hurry up and go! Now!" Toby repiled.

But before Carrie could say anything else, Marcus and Victor appeared and goes to Toby.

"Well done Toby! Well done" Victor evilly laughs as he pats Toby on the head.

"Let's end this now!" Marcus growled as he was about to attack.

"Wait!" Victor halted.

"What's wrong now sir?" Marcus asked.

"Toby, You get rid of that yellow sloth for me... Do it now" Victor commanded.

Toby looks at Carrie who was very scared for her life, her husband and her unborn baby.

"I...I don't know if I can" Toby whimpered.

"He won't do it sir! He's a coward! Let me do it" Marcus growled.

"No! This is Toby's task! Now Toby! What are you waiting for? _GET THEM!_" Victor roared.

Just then, Manny, Diego, Shira and Dodger arrived just in time and went in front to defend Sid and Carrie.

"Guys! You're here" Carrie happily exclaimed.

"Leave them alone Victor!" Shira growled.

"Well, well, well. It's the kitty cat with her tuff of furball and her fat friend" Victor growled.

"Why does everyone thinks I'm fat?" Manny asked in irritation.

Diego was looking at Toby while the young wolf was happy to see Diego but he kept his sad face on.

"You listen here Victor and you two! If you want to get my friends, You'll have to fight me first" Dodger warned the wolves.

"And me as well" Manny angrily said.

"Me three" Shira hissed

"Come on Victor! Let's do this! Fight me now! Unless you're afraid" Diego snarled at Victor.

"Ha! I'm not scared of you furball! And as much as I want to dispose of you all right now, That will have to wait. For now, We'll leave" Victor growled.

"Cowards" Shira growled.

As the wolves turn to flees from the others, Victor looks back at Carrie and growled.

"This isn't over Carrie. I will get you and your friends including your worthless husband of yours cannot help you! You can run but you can never hide from me"

"Enough Victor! Get out of here or so help me I'll crush you slowly!" Dodger furiously shouted at Victor.

"We will meet again and I will have my revenge!" Victor growled and with that, he runs off with the others.

"Toby..." Diego whispered to himself as he sadly watches the wolf who reminds him of himself as a cub, leaves with the monstrous Victor.

"I will find you Toby and that's a promise" Diego thought to himself.

"He's gone for now" Manny sighed in relief.

Suddenly Sid begins to wake up and groans a bit in pain.

"Sid! Are you OK?" Carrie asked in concern.

"Yeah! I'm fine but what happened?" Sid asked as he gets up.

"You were knocked out by Victor and just as her and the others were about to get us, Dodger and the others arrived just in time and saved us" Carrie explained.

"Are you sure you're alright Sid?" Shira asked.

"I'm OK. Are you OK Carrie?" Sid asked his wife.

"I'm OK" Carrie replied.

"Is the baby alright?" Sid asked.

"The baby's fine" Carrie replied as she rubs her belly softly.

"Oh thank goodness! I feared I would lose you both" Sid sighs in relief and hugs his wife.

"I thought I would lose you too" Carrie replied as she holds Sid tight.

"Thanks for saving us guys" Sid thanked the others.

"Yes! Thank you" Carrie also thanked.

"You're welcome guys" said Diego as he smiles at the couple.

"We would never let that horrible mutt hurt you two" said Dodger as he winks at Carrie and Sid.

"We're glad to see that you two are OK" said Manny as he smiles at the couple as well.

"Herd's stick together till the end my friends" Shira smiles at the sloths.

Sid smiles at the herd but then saw that Carrie was shaking a bit

"Carrie? Are you alright?" Sid asked in concern.

"I...I just wanna go home...Please" Carrie softly replied.

"Alright Carrie, Let's go home" Sid replied.

Sid stays close to Carrie and walks her back to where the herd is as Manny, Diego, Shira and Dodger follows them.

"It's gonna be OK Carrie. You're safe now" Sid assured Carrie as he leads her back to the hideout.

* * *

**Well Sid and Carrie are safe for now...**

**What happens now?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	9. Comforting and Romance

**Chapter 8: Comforting and Romance**

* * *

At the Hyraxes hideout, Ellie, Niamh and the rest of the herd with the hyraxes are waiting inside as they were looking around outside to see if the others are back.

"Ellie, I'm so scared! What if something happens to them?" Niamh whimpered.

Ellie looks down at the frightened sloth and wraps her trunk around the blue sloth.

"Don't worry Niamh. It's gonna be OK" Ellie comforted.

While she hugs Niamh, She couldn't help but continue to worry about the dangers that the others might faced.

"I hope Dad and the others are back soon" Peaches sobbed as she grows more worried about her family.

"Me too" Louis sadly agreed.

"If the guys don't come back, who's gonna be part of our pranks and jokes now?" Eddie cried and blowed his nose on Crash's tail.

"Will you stop blowing your nose on my tail?" Crash sternly shouted

"I can't help it! I'm freaking out!" Eddie cried.

"Pull yourself together and calm down!" Crash angrily exclaimed and slapped Eddie on the face.

Eddie looked at Crash silently but with a shocked expression on his face then he grows mad at Crash and slapped him on the face.

Crash looks at Eddie surprisingly and said "Did you just slap me?"

Eddie smirked and slapped Crash again and replied "Yep"

"Oh that's it! You're going down buddy" Crash angrily replied.

"Bring it on tough guy" Eddie exclaimed.

The two possums begin fighting with each other as Louis sighs annoyingly and shook her head.

"Those two sure know how to make a good wrestling show" Granny laughed.

Just then Niamh spotted Carrie and the others as they made their way back to the cave.

"They're back!" Niamh happily cried.

"Oh thank goodness!" Ellie sighs in relief.

Crash and Eddie stopped fighting and saw the others.

"They're alright!" Peaches cheered.

"Guys! You made it!" Louis also cheered.

"Dad! Uncle Diego, Uncle Sid, Aunt Carrie! You're all OK!" Peaches cheered.

"Carrie! You're OK!" Niamh happily cried as she hugs her best friend.

"I'm glad you're OK too" Carrie replied as she starts trembling.

"Carrie...You're trembling! Are you alright?" Niamh asked in concern.

"Y-yeah...'sniff' I-I'm OK. I...I just need some time alone...please..." Carrie sniffed as she holds back her tears and walks into her room in the cave.

"Poor Carrie...She must be so upset" Shira sadly sighed.

"I'm gonna go see if Carrie's OK" Sid announced.

"Just let us know if you need some help OK?" Ellie replied.

"I will" Sid replied back and he follows his wife to their room.

"Dodger...Are...Are you OK?" Niamh nervously asked.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Are you?" Dodger asked.

"Y-Yeah" Niamh replied as she smiled softly at Dodger.

"I'm glad to hear that" Dodger smiles back at Niamh.

Meanwhile in the cave, Sid finds Carrie lying at where they sleep together and she was crying.

Sid sadly walks up to his wife and kneels next to her and gently said "Carrie?"

"Yes?" Carrie sobbed as she looks at her husband.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Sid asked as he lies next to Carrie, facing her.

Carrie hugs Sid and holds him tight as she cries "No! I'm not OK! I'm scared Sid!"

"Calm down Carrie, Shh, Just calm down" Sid replied as he comforts Carrie

"I thought the nightmares were over but I'm starting to think that they can never be over" Carrie cried as she buried her face in Sid's shoulder.

"I'm not gonna let Victor hurt you or the baby. I promise" said Sid as he cradles Carrie in his arms.

"I don't want Victor to hurt you as well Sid" Carrie sobbed as she looks at Sid as tears kept pouring down from her eyes.

"We'll find a way to stop Victor, Carrie" Sid assured her as he wipes her tears away

"Sid...I was so happy about everything...but now everything is starting to turn into a nightmare...I don't think I can cope with all of this" Carrie cried.

"Carrie, Listen to me! We will make it... We will get through this! Just think Carrie, In about four months time, our baby will be here and we will watch our child grow, hear its first word and see its first step and everything...You'll see my love... Everything will be OK" Sid warmly said.

Carrie looks up at Sid and sniffed "You promise?"

"I promise you with all of my love for you" Sid promised.

Carrie smiles at Sid, tears still pouring down from her eyes and hugs him.

"Thank you Sid! I love you so much" Carrie happily sobbed

"I love you too Carrie" Sid replied as he kissed Carrie.

Sid sighs in relief as he has succeed in calming Carrie down but now he has to find out a way to make sure Victor won't find them again.

But how?

Meanwhile Niamh was lying near a tree with her eyes closed and trying to sleep when she hears Dodger whispering "Niamh"

Niamh opens her eyes and sees Dodger next to her.

"Dodger?" Niamh asked.

"Come with me Niamh. I want to show you something" said Dodger as he lead Niamh away into the woods.

"Ok Dodger...W-W-What is it you want to show me?" Niamh asked.

Dodger just smiled at Niamh, walks up to her and chuckles softly.

"D-Dodger? W-What are you doing?" Niamh nervously asked.

Dodger didn't answered but instead wrapped his arms around Niamh and tilted her head back and then he started kissing her neck.

"D-D-Dodger?" Niamh gasped as she started trembling as Dodger continues kissing her neck passionately.

Niamh felt so happy and yet she felt so scared about this.

"D-Dodger" Niamh stuttered.

Dodger looks at Niamh with half lidded eyes and with a smile on his face, he whispered "Relax baby, Let me take care of you"

"D-Dodger...I-!" Niamh stuttered as she was hushed by Dodger.

"Sssssh, Just relax sweetie and trust me" Dodger seducingly replied.

The green sloth then kissed her lips as Niamh closed her eyes but when she opened her eyes again, Dodger was gone and she was back at where she was at the tree.

"Was it all a dream?" Niamh asked as she felt confused.

Just then Dodger walks up to her and said "Hey Niamh. You're awake"

Niamh looks at Dodger and asked "Was I asleep?"

"Yeah you were. Anyway, The herd needs us now. So come on" said Dodger and then he walks away.

Niamh followed him as she as she felt disappointed.

"It was only a dream. Face it Niamh! Dodger will never ever love you" Niamh sadly thought to herself.

* * *

**Poor Niamh, She REALLY does have a secret crush on the handsome muscular Dodger! :)**

**Well Sid has calmed Carrie down!**

**But how will they find a way to stop Victor or even hide from him for good this time?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	10. The Sanctuary

**Chapter 9: The Sanctuary**

* * *

Dodger and Niamh walks into the hideout where Sid and the herd except for Carrie, was waiting for them.

"How is she?" Dodger asked.

"She's fine" Sid replied.

"So what do you guys want?" Niamh asked.

"Well we need to figure out what to do to avoid Victor and his gang from putting Carrie and Sid in danger and plus Carrie is pregnant. All the stress and fear won't be good for the child. We're not safe with that monster out there" Ellie explained.

"I agree. We must find somewhere where Victor or his gang will never find us" Manny agreed.

"I know just the place" Dodger announced.

"Really? Where?" Sid asked.

"It's my old home. It's a giant cave that my family used to lived to escape from predators but they moved when I was a child but I still remember the location" Dodger explained.

"What is it called Dodger?" Niamh asked.

"It's called the Sanctuary. My mother named it because she and the rest of my family reckon it's the safest cave in the world" Dodger replied.

"Wait a minute. If that's true then why did your family moved away from it?" Diego asked.

"Well my grandfather passed away in there a few years ago and my mother was so devastated after his death. So my dad thought it was better off that we moved away from the Sanctuary and moved to the place where me, Carrie and Niamh grew up but then dad realised that he made a big mistake. We stayed at a place that was so dangerous that we had to stayed together to survive every day" Dodger explained.

"You poor dears. I feel so sorry for the both of you and Carrie" Ellie replied in pity.

"Thanks Ellie" Dodger thanked.

"Wait, Dodger, Was that the place we were heading before we saw Carrie again?" Niamh asked.

"Yes Niamh" Dodger nodded

"So what do you guys say? Should we leave for the Sanctuary?" Manny asked the others.

"Yes! Let's go there because if we go there, Carrie and our baby will be safe" Sid happily replied.

"Then it's settled. We'll leave this place right now" Manny concluded.

"Sid, you might wanna get Carrie prepared" said Diego.

"I will" Sid nodded.

Sid walks up to Carrie and gently shakes her

"Carrie" Sid softly whispered.

"Sid? What's wrong?" Carrie yawned as she got up from her nap.

"Come on Carrie, We're leaving" Sid replied as he helps Carrie up.

"Where are we going?" Carrie asked.

"We're going to stay at Dodger's old home. It's called The Sanctuary. It's the safest place in the island. Victor and the gang will never find us there" Sid explained.

"Really?" Carrie happily gasped as she was pleased to hear that they're going somewhere safe.

"Yes Carrie, You and our child are gonna safe" Sid happily answered as he hugs his wife gently and kissed her.

"Oh Sid! This is wonderful" Carrie sighed in relief.

"Come on guys. We're leaving" Dodger said as he walks to the two sloth/.

"Ok and thank you Dodger" Carrie thanked and hugged him

Niamh walks up to the other sloths and sadly watches Carrie hugging Dodger as she thinks to herself.

"I knew it. He _does_ love her…"

"Hey Niamh. Are you OK?" Carrie asked as she and the others looked at her.

Niamh looks down and mutters "I'm OK"

"Alright! Let's get out of here before Victor turns up again" said Dodger

The herd went to say farewell and give their thanks to the hyraxes for everything.

"Goodbye guys" Carrie farewelled the little creatures.

"We'll come back and visit soon" Sid promised.

The hyraxes bid the herd farewell and with that, the herd started their journey to the Sanctuary.

Two hours have passed and soon they saw a huge cave that has vines and bushes that were like a secret hideout with more space and area.

"We made it" Carrie cheered.

"Mammals, Welcome to our new home" Dodger happily announced.

* * *

Back at the old cave, Leo was so furious that Victor had failed.

"Once again, You failed me Victor, How typical!" Leo scoffed.

"Glad to disappointed you Leo" Victor evilly laughed.

"You are the most powerful wolf in the world and you got defeat by my Carrie and her stupid sloth" Leo snapped.

"Well excuse me Mr I'm so in love with this pink brat. Why don't YOU go and get her?!" Victor growled.

"Come boys...Let's not fight"

The boys all turned to see a hideous female wolf standing near them.

"You" Leo gasped.

"So the coward has come back" Marcus laughed deviously.

"Well...Looks like you are still alive...Carlotta" Victor coldly glared at Carlotta.

"Hello master! Miss me?" Carlotta evilly giggled.

* * *

**The herd bids the hyraxes farewell and have moved to the Sanctuary**

**Uh-Oh! Carlotta is back!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	11. Four Months Later

**Chapter 10: Four Months Later**

* * *

Victor was growling at the wolf who betrayed him last year.

"Master, I can explain-!" Carlotta started.

"DON'T...you...even dare" Victor growled.

"Ooooh Carlotta's in trouble" Leo teased.

"Quiet you stupid idiot" Carlotta hissed.

Victor slapped Carlotta down and growls at the whimpering wolf.

"You betrayed me Carlotta"

"I...I was scared master, I'm so sorry" Carlotta cried.

"Your excuses are worthless to me, You ran away like a little mouse" Victor hissed.

"Sir, If I could redeem myself for you, I can" Carlotta begged

"I should destroy you, Right here and now!" Victor growled.

"NO! We need her!" Leo shouted.

"What?" Victor growled.

"We need her and if you destroy her, We have NOTHING" Leo snapped.

"He's right master, Without Carlotta, We'll suffer more of his whiny cries" Marcus replied as he points to Leo.

"Hey!" Leo angrily snapped.

Victor looks at the pleading she-wolf and soon growls

"You just be grateful I won't destroy you yet"

And with that, he furiously storms off as the others watched him leave.

* * *

Four months have passed and the herd are happily enjoying the Sanctuary.

It was everything that Dodger explained months ago.

Carrie is now happy and more relaxed as her and Sid's baby grows closer and closer to be born at any day now.

Carrie and Sid were relaxing on their leaf bed as Sid smiles at Carrie and rubs her belly as it has grown from the past four months.

"Any day now Carrie. Junior will be here" said Sid as he smiles at Carrie.

"I know. I can't wait" Carrie happily agreed.

Carrie looks around to see the herd happily doing what they're usually doing except she couldn't see Dodger and Niamh.

"Where's Dodger and Niamh?" Carrie asked Sid.

"They're around" Sid replied.

Meanwhile Niamh was wandering around, looking for Dodger when she sits on a rock for a moment to rest her feet then she hears a squeak coming from behind her.

She quickly looks behind to see a squirrel with an acorn. The squirrel saw Niamh and waved at her and runs off.

"Oh it's just a squirrel" Niamh sighed in relief

Scrat was climbing on a tree and tries to puts his acorn in the tree keeps hitting it as it causes a coconut to fall on Niamh and knocks her out.

When Niamh open her eyes, she sees Dodger smiling at her.

"Dodger?" Niamh yawned

She looks around to see that she was relaxing on Dodger's lap as he holds her in his arms.

"It's alright Niamh... Just relax" Dodger whispered as he leans forward to kiss Niamh on the lips.

Niamh looks at Dodger with widened eyes and tries to stop Dodger but quickly surrenders to his kiss and soon they parted.

"I…I don't understand…w-why did y-you do that?" Niamh stuttered.

Dodger just smiled at Niamh lovingly and kissed her again as he caresses her hair.

When they parted, Dodger softly replied "I kissed you because I love you"

Niamh looks at Dodger surprisingly and stuttered "You…you do?"

"I've always had from the moment I've met you" Dodger warmly answered as he kissed Niamh on the forehead.

"I-I don't know what to say Dodger" Niamh stuttered.

Dodger chuckled as he holds Niamh close to him.

"Don't say anything sweetheart. Just relax and close your eyes. I'll protect you Niamh" Dodger lovingly replied.

Niamh closes her eyes as her lips met Dodger's lips again and soon she heard a voice whispering her name but soon it grew louder and when she open her eyes again, She was back on the ground and sees Dodger kneeling next to her.

"Niamh, I found you on the ground like this! Are you OK?" Dodger asked.

Niamh looks down as she sadly thinks to herself.

"It was only a dream…as always"

"Niamh? Are you alright?" Dodger asked.

"Yes I'm Ok, I got scared...of...um...a...a spider" Niamh nervously answered

"A spider?" Dodger asked.

"Yeah" Niamh softly nodded.

"I see" Dodger nodded.

"How's Carrie doing?" Niamh asked as she looks away from Dodger.

"Well I heard she's doing fine" Dodger replied.

"OK" said Niamh.

"Hey listen, I'm going for a walk for a while! You want to join me?" Dodger asked.

Niamh looks at Dodger as her mind started saying "Come on Niamh! Say yes! Just say yes!"

"I…well….I…um…" Niamh stuttered.

"It's OK. You don't have to if you don't want to" said Dodger.

"No! I mean….I…I would love to" Niamh replied as she smiles at Dodger.

"Great! Then let's go" Dodger chuckled and soon he and Niamh began their walk together.

While they walk, Dodger looks at Niamh as he could tell that Niamh was feeling uncomfortable with something and kindly asked "Do you want me to hold your hand?"

Niamh blushes when she heard that Dodger offered his hand to hold and then she answered "OK"

Niamh holds Dodger's hand as they smile at each other while Niamh's mind said "You're doing great Niamh!"

* * *

**Well Niamh is going on a walk with Dodger**

**How will this turn out?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	12. It's Time

**Chapter 11: It's Time**

* * *

Meanwhile Sid and Carrie were relaxing in the Sanctuary as they both wondered where Dodger and Niamh are.

"Sid? Can you do me a favour and see if Dodger and Niamh are OK? I'm a little worried about them" Carrie asked.

"Ok I can do that" Sid replied as he got up and walks off to find Dodger and Niamh.

"Thanks sweetheart" Carrie called out.

Sid then sees Granny eating an apple as she looks at Sid and said

"Hey Sidney, Can you chew this for me?"

"I'll get your teeth if you can looks after Carrie for me Granny" Sid replied.

Granny looks at Sid for a moment until she smiles and replied.

"Of course, I love to look after that cute pink woman, She is so sweet, You should married her"

"I am married to her Granny" Sid replied.

"Oh! Well good on ya Sidney, Nice girl, Her hair's too long but she's nice" Granny shrugged as she walks inside to mind Carrie.

Sid just chuckles and goes off to find his new friends

Dodger and Niamh continued on with their walk together as Niamh kept looking away from Dodger when he checks up on her.

"You seem quiet today Niamh, Is anything alright?" Dodger asked.

Niamh stuttered "No"

"Ok then" Dodger just chuckled

Niamh looks at Dodger for a moment then to the sky as she broke the silence by saying "Nice day"

Dodger looks back at her and nodded "Very nice day"

"So umm...How have you been lately?" Niamh asked.

"Great. Just great, And yourself?" Dodger replied with another question.

"Oh! I...I'm OK" Niamh replied as she weakly nods.

"Glad to hear that" Dodger chuckled.

"So how are things between you and Carrie?" Niamh asked.

"What do you mean?" Dodger asked.

"Dodger...Can I ask you something?" Niamh asked.

"Sure! What is it?" Dodger replied.

"It might sound strange to you but are you...in love with Carrie?" Niamh asked

"What?" Dodger asked as he looks at Niamh confusingly.

"Well... I mean, you always look at Carrie as though you are in love with her and the way you looked at Sid when she said she was Sid's wife...not to mention, when you hugged her four months ago" Niamh explained.

Dodger just looked at her then laughed "You think I'm in love in Carrie?"

"Well yeah!...um... Are you?" Niamh asked.

"No Niamh! Look, I love Carrie but I'm not _in_ love with her and besides I only love her as a sister" Dodger chuckled.

"So you only like her as a sister?" Niamh asked in embarrassment.

"Yeah" Dodger smiles at her.

"I see... I'm so sorry" Niamh apologised.

"It's alright Niamh" Dodger replied as he smiles at Niamh.

"So...what do you...see in me?" Niamh asked.

"Well, I see you as a best friend, Why?" Dodger asked.

"N-Never mind" Niamh quickly replied

Back at the Sanctuary, Ellie and Manny are having a chat to each other when Ellie saw Carrie with Granny and she was about to say hi but then Ellie noticed something was wrong.

Carrie was breathing heavily and she was sweating and also shaking and trembling.

"Carrie? Are you OK?" Ellie asked as she grows concern for Carrie.

"El-Ellie! I-It's time!" Carrie gasped in pain.

"It's time? You mean the baby's coming?" Ellie surprisingly asked.

Carrie let out a cry of agony as she cried out "Yes!"

"Oh my god!" Manny gasped.

"Carrie! Hold my trunk!" said Ellie as she rushes to Carrie and hold her paws.

"Ellie! I-I'm scared" Carrie whimpers in a trembling voice as she kept breathing hard and felt pain in her belly.

"Just keep breathing Carrie. You're gonna be OK. Where's Sid?" Shira asked.

"I-I asked him t-to find Dodger and Niamh" Carrie sobbed as she felt more pain.

Just then Diego, Peaches, Louis and the twins came by and noticed that Carrie was in a lot of pain.

"Carrie what's the matter?" Diego asked.

"The baby is coming" Ellie explained.

"What?" The others exclaimed.

"You serious?" Diego asked.

"Well what do you think?" Shira sternly asked as she points her paw at the trembling sloth.

"What are we gonna do?" Louis asked in panic.

"Alright listen up! Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Louis, Wait outside for now" Ellie instructed.

"Yes mum" said Peaches as she and the boys waited outside in concern.

"Alright! Diego, Manny, Find Sid" said Shira.

"How?" Manny asked.

"Diego. Try and find Sid by scenting him with your nose" Shira replied.

"Believe me Ellie. I can find Sid in a minute. It's not that hard to smell him" said Diego

The sabre and Manny chuckled at that but stopped when Carrie started glaring at them furiously.

"I suggest you all move you butts now or I'll whoop them for ya" Granny smirks at them

"OK we're going" Manny replied and he left with Diego.

"Find Dodger and Niamh too guys!" Ellie called out.

"Will do" Manny called back.

"Knowing Sid, I say he's already found Dodger and Niamh" Diego said to the mammoth.

"He might not" Manny added as he and Diego rushes to find Sid.

Meanwhile Ellie leads Carrie to her bed and gently lies Carrie down on the bed while Granny and Shira stands by her side.

"It's alright Carrie, You're doing fine" Shira soothed the pink sloth

"Now Carrie, I need you to take deep breathes, relax and start pushing. OK?" Ellie comforts Carrie.

"OK" Carrie tearfully nodded.

"There, there sweetiepie, Can you chew this apple for me?" Granny asked.

"Granny!" Both Ellie and Shira sternly exclaimed.

"Oh you kids nowadays pay no respect to their elderly" Granny grumbles.

Meanwhile, Sid was looking for Dodger and Niamh when he found them together near a river known as Seaweed River.

"Hey guys!" Sid called out to the sloths.

Dodger and Niamh turns around to see Sid coming towards them.

"Hey Sid" Dodger greeted.

"H-Hi Sid" Niamh nervously greeted

"What are you guys doing?" Sid asked.

"Nothing much, Why?" Dodger asked.

"Carrie was just wondering where you guys were. She's just a bit worried" Sid explained.

"I see. Well tell her we're OK" Dodger replied.

Just then Diego and Manny came running towards them.

"Hey look, it's Diego and Manny" said Niamh as she points to the mammals.

"Why are they running?" Dodger asked.

"Don't know" Sid replied.

"I told you that Sid would be with them" Diego said to Manny.

"Sid! You have to come with us right now" Manny announced.

"Why?" Sid asked.

"Sid, It's your wife! She's going into labour" Diego replied.

"What?" Dodger and Niamh exclaimed surprisingly.

"The baby's coming now?" Sid also exclaimed.

"Yes" Both Diego and Manny replied.

"Hang on Carrie! I'm coming!" Sid panicked and starts running back to the Sanctuary.

"Sid! You're going the wrong way! The Sanctuary is that way!" Manny shouted out as he points his trunk in the direction to where the Sanctuary is.

"Oh! Thanks Manny!" Sid thanked

The yellow sloth turns back and runs to the other direction as Manny, Diego, Dodger and Niamh follows them.

"I hope Carrie is OK" Niamh whimpers as she grows concerned for her friend.

"She'll be fine Niamh!" Dodger assured.

As soon they reached the Sanctuary as Peaches and the boys went up to them when suddenly Dodger cried.

"STOP!"

"What's wrong Dodger?" Manny asked.

"We can't go inside while Carrie is in labour but Sid because you're Carrie's mate, you can go in and be there for her" Dodger explained.

"OK" Sid replied

The yellow sloth went inside while the others waited outside and as minutes passed by, Ellie then comes out with tears in her eyes.

The herd goes up to her as Dodger asked "Well? Is she OK? Is the baby OK? What happened Ellie?"

* * *

**Is Carrie and her child OK? What will Ellie say?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	13. Rosy

**Chapter 12: Rosy**

* * *

"Mum...Why are you crying?" Peaches asked in concerned.

Ellie then smiles at her daughter and sobbed "I'm crying because I'm so happy"

"What do you mean? Is Carrie alright?" Niamh whimpered

"She's fine" Ellie replied as she wipes her tears.

"And the baby?" Dodger asked.

"The baby is fine" Ellie happily sobbed.

"And?" The herd asked.

"It's a girl" Ellie replied

She then goes to hug Manny while the herd cheers in relief that Carrie and the baby is fine.

Granny then comes out and goes to the possums

"Hey sissies, It's not a boy, you both own me three apples" Granny smirked at the twins possums.

"Oh man!" The twins whined.

Inside the cave, Carrie was holding a baby sloth in her arms while Sid proudly smiles at his wife.

"It's a girl Sid. Our beautiful baby girl" Carrie happily sobbed.

"Yeah! She looks just like you Carrie" Sid happily replied and kissed his wife.

Sid was right, The baby looks a lot like Carrie but has Sid's coloured fur.

"She is very cute guys" Shira sniffs as she wipes the tears.

"Since when do sabres cry?" Carrie joked.

"OK, So I'm not made of stone, Give me a break" Shira giggled.

"What do you think we should name her, Sid?" Carrie asked.

"How about Maria?" Sid suggested.

"Sounds good but how about Lilly?" Carrie suggested.

"Lilly? I like that name...Hang on! Wait! How about Rosy?" Sid replied

"Rosy? That's a beautiful name. I like it!" Carrie happily replied.

"Ok then, Rosy, Our little Rosy" Sid warmly concluded as he smiles at his newborn child.

"Sid, She's opening her eyes" Carrie gleefully whispers.

When Rosy opens her eyes, Sid and Carrie saw that Rosy had the same eye colour as Carrie.

"She has your eyes" Sid happily added.

"Indeed she does" Carrie replied.

Rosy started cooing happily as she looks at her mother.

"Hey sweetie. I'm your mummy" Carrie giggled at Rosy as the baby happily gurgled at her mother.

"And this is your daddy, Rosy" Carrie happily introduced Rosy to her father.

Rosy looks at Sid for a moment then squeals happily at her father.

"She likes you" Carrie giggled.

"Yeah" Sid happily replied.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Carrie asked.

"Sure" Sid replied as he sat next to Carrie.

Carrie gently brings Rosy to Sid as he holds his child in his arms carefully and gently.

"Hi Rosy" Sid cooed as he smiles at his baby daughter.

Rosy laughed happily and she holds one of Sid's claws with her baby paws as Sid and Carrie chuckled warmly.

"You look so much like your mother" Sid proudly said to Rosy as he smiles at her.

"Except she does have your fur" Carrie giggled.

"Yeah" Sid happily replied.

Just then the rest of the herd is inside the Sanctuary and happily watches Sid and Carrie with their newborn daughter.

"Oh guys. She is so beautiful" Ellie happily sobbed.

"Thanks Ellie" Carrie thanked.

"I'm so proud of you Carrie" Dodger replied as he goes to hug Carrie.

"Thanks Dodger" Carrie thanked Dodger.

"Congratulations Sid" Dodger congratulated Sid.

"Thanks Dodger" Sid thanked.

"She looks just like you Carrie" said Niamh.

"Thank god" Manny chuckled but stopped when Ellie and Peaches frowned at him a bit.

"I'm kidding. Sorry" Manny apologised and the girls smiled at him and giggled.

Sid goes up as he gently holds Rosy in his arms and walks up to Ellie.

"Rosy, This is your Aunt Ellie" Sid introduced Rosy to Ellie.

"Hello sweetie" Ellie gleefully greeted as she smiles at Rosy.

Rosy looks at Ellie for a moment then starts laughing happily as she holds Ellie's trunk.

"She likes me" Ellie giggled.

"And this is your Uncle Manny" Sid introduced Manny to Rosy.

"Hi there" Manny greeted himself to Rosy.

Rosy looks at Manny for a moment then starts crying.

"Oh dear! I think Rosy doesn't like you" Niamh stuttered.

As Sid nervously takes her away from Manny, The twins were laughing so hard.

"Oh man! She hates you" Crash laughed.

"We should have bet that the kid would be scared of Manny" Eddie laughed as well.

"Enough you guys!" Louis exclaimed at the twins.

Sid brings his baby daughter back to Carrie and as soon as Carrie holds her daughter again, Rosy stops crying and cooed softly in Carrie's arms.

"Can I hold her?" Peaches asked.

"Sure you can sweetheart" Carrie replied.

Peaches walks up to Carrie as the pink sloth gently brings Rosy to Peaches who was now holding Rosy carefully in her trunk.

"What's her name again?" Peaches asked.

"Her name is Rosy" said Carrie as she smiled at Peaches.

"Hi Rosy, I'm Peaches" Peaches greeted at Rosy.

Rosy looks up at Peaches and squealed happily at her.

"You are so cute" Peaches gleefully cooed.

The herd chuckled then noticed that Rosy was yawning.

"She must be tired. I think we should leave now" Dodger replied.

"I agree, Come on guys" Ellie replied.

The herd each congratulated Sid and Carrie and then they left them alone.

Sid sits next to Carrie as they watch their child going to sleep.

"I'm so proud of you Carrie" Sid whispered.

"Thanks sweetheart. I love you" Carrie replied.

"I love you too" Sid replied as well

He kissed his wife and leans forward to the sleepy Rosy and whispered "Goodnight Rosy, Daddy loves you"

"Sweet dreams Rosy, Mummy loves you too" Carrie happily whispered and gently kissed Rosy on the forehead.

Soon Carrie falls asleep with Rosy in her arms as Sid lies next to her and watches them sleep and smiles at them.

Just then Diego and Manny came by as Diego said "Hey Sid"

Sid looks up at his friends and replied "Yeah?"

"Congratulations" Diego congratulated as he smiles at Sid.

"We're very proud of you and Carrie" said Manny as he also smiles at Sid.

Sid smiles back and replied "Thanks"

"Well. We'll leave you three be. Take care of them Sid" said Manny.

"I will" Sid replied and soon Manny and Diego leaves Sid alone with Carrie and Rosy.

Soon Sid falls asleep with his wife and their newborn daughter, Rosy

* * *

**Awwww, Baby Rosy has been borned**

**All is well for the herd**

**But what happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	14. Running Away

**Chapter 13: Running Away**

* * *

Another month has passed and in an old cave deep within the forest, Leo was looking very upset while Victor was just smirking evilly.

"I don't believe it! It's been five months and you idiots still haven't got her or found her whatsoever" Leo growled as he clutched his fists.

"Well excuse me _master_. We've been looking for her for months and what have you been doing? Oh yeah! Nothing but being lazy and wasting your life on nothing" Victor chuckled deviously.

"Carrie is my life and I won't stop until she is mine and mine alone and besides it would have been easy with just you alone if you didn't involved those two mangy mutts behind you" Leo hissed.

Behind Victor were Marcus and Toby. Marcus was just glaring at Toby while Toby looks down to the ground.

"Hey don't blame me! It wasn't my fault! If anyone is to blame, it's my stupid little brother" Marcus growled as he turns his glare at Toby.

"Me? What did I do?" Toby asked.

"Well you didn't listen to Victor when we ambushed those two sloths five months ago and besides our father would have done better than you if he was still alive" Marcus growled.

"Idiot" Toby softly mumbled.

"What was that?" Marcus coldly hissed.

"Nothing" Toby whimpered.

"Poor little Toby, You were always such a coward and even now you still are one" Carlotta mocked the young wolf.

"Oh so the traitor has returned" Victor scoffed.

"With a little gift for you" Carlotta giggled as she drags a dead bear to Victor.

Victor looks at Carlotta for a moment then asked

"Where did you get that?"

"From a clan of bears and believe me, there were easy to destroyed" Carlotta smirked.

"You, Carlotta, are one dangerous and sneaky wolf" Victor chuckled

"Danger is what I can bring and it's what you like" Carlotta growled deviously as she scratches Victor's chin with one of her claw nails.

"Hmm...Well...I guess I could give one you last chance" Victor offered.

"Only?" Carlotta asked.

"I'll show you later" Victor deviously winked.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Dangerous! How about we cut to business here?" Leo impatiently exclaimed.

"Oh my dear Leo, Can't you give this girl a moment with her partner?" Carlotta mockingly whined.

"I've wait long enough and for two years" Leo growled.

"Hmm. I gotta say, you maybe handsome and musclier which by the way is how I like my main hunter here" Carlotta replied as she looks at Victor seducingly.

"But?" Leo sternly asked.

"But even after two years when we first met till now, you're still the childish idiot" Carlotta giggled deviously.

"And you're still the lying seducing wolf who tries to get off the hook from your precious Victor here" Leo growled.

"I don't care about your ridiculous theories" Carlotta hissed at Leo.

"Easy Carlotta, Easy! He's just a sloth who only wants his girl back so we'll help him get her back" Victor chuckled as he looks at Carlotta evilly.

"Do we have to Victor?" Carlotta playfully whined.

"Yes Carlotta" Victor replied.

"Anyway. You guys had been searching for Carrie for the last five months and you still have not succussed" Leo grumbled.

"Well yeah, We can't find her" Marcus replied.

"What do you mean you can't find her? I mean she couldn't have just vanished with her herd like that" Leo exclaimed.

"Well according to Toby here, He told us she's still here in the Valley" Marcus explained.

"It's true" Toby replied.

"You know what I think?" said Leo.

"What?" The wolves asked.

"I think Toby here is hiding something from you guys. Well what do you expect? He didn't listen to you Victor when you told him to finish Sid off and every time you come up with a plan, I've seen how Toby reacts" Leo angrily explained as he glares at Toby who was still looking down to the ground.

"Toby? You're not hiding anything from us are you?" Victor asked the young wolf.

Toby slowly looks up at Victor and stuttered "I…Well…I…You see…I…"

"Ah! You are hiding something from us aren't you?" Victor deviously grinned.

"Why you sneaky slimy no good stupid brat!" Leo angrily shouted at Toby.

"Easy Leo, I'll deal with Toby. You just go back home and we'll get your precious Carrie" Victor calmly replied.

"You better or else" Leo warned as he glares at Toby and storms off.

"Typical of you Toby, You always seem to be hiding something from us. You are nothing but a bad example of a wolf" Marcus growled at Toby.

"Be quiet Marcus" Victor commanded.

"Yes sir" Marcus replied as he bows to Victor.

Victor then leans closer to Toby and looks at him closely and said "Alright Toby…I'm gonna ask you one tiny question and you will answer me correctly…Understand?"

Toby just nodded slowly as Victor then asked "Where is Sid and Carrie?"

"I…I don't know" Toby whimpers.

"He's lying!" Carlotta growled.

"Quiet Carlotta!" Victor commanded.

"I swear I don't know" Toby replied.

"You're lying Toby, Tell the truth!" Marcus snarled as he growls at the frighten wolf.

"Silence!" Victor exclaimed as both Carlotta and Marcus stepped away from Victor and Toby.

"Now…if you are telling us the truth, what are you afraid of then Toby?" Victor coldly asked.

"I…I…" Toby stuttered.

"Yes?" Victor lowly growled.

"I…I decided to let them go" Toby confessed.

"What?" Carlotta exclaimed.

"You wanted to let them go? You stupid wolf!" Marcus angrily shouted at his little brother.

"Silence! Both of you!" Victor angrily demanded and with that, both wolves were silent.

Victor turns back at Toby and slowly grabs his neck with his paws as Toby begins to feel more terrified.

"So let me get this straight, you had the two sloths trapped and you decided to let them go?" Victor growled.

"Y-yes" Toby replied.

Victor just stares at Toby angrily when he lets go of Toby's neck but then in a flash, he whacks Toby hard in the face, sending him down to the ground in pain.

"I am very disappointed in you Toby…I always counted on you and Marcus from the other wolves that we used to had in the pack but it seems though I was wrong" Victor furiously growled.

"P-Please sir…P-Please! Let me explain" Toby begged as he lies down in pain.

"You be quiet!" Marcus growled.

"The master doesn't wanna hear your worthless excuses" Carlotta hissed.

"Hush!...Go ahead Toby…I'm listening" Victor growled as he slowly walks around Toby.

"I l-let them go because...Carrie doesn't deserved this! What has she ever done to us? I mean come on guys! Let her go! She's happy with Sid" Toby begged.

Victor just growled and slashed Toby's arm causing the poor wolf to scream in agony.

"Do you really think I would let Carrie and that sloppy husband of hers go? Of course not!" Victor growled as he grabs one of Toby's ear and twisted it a bit causing Toby to yelp in pain.

"S-Sir! Please!" Toby yelped as Victor kept twisting his left ear back and forth.

Victor then let's go of Toby's ear and growls "Now! If you want to redeem yourself to me, you will obey me and find that husband of Carries and finish him off"

Toby looks at the other wolves who were just glaring at him.

Toby finally had enough of being mistreated in his pack and he got up and glares at Victor.

"What are you glaring at?" Carlotta hissed.

"Well Toby? Are you going to redeem yourself?" Victor growling impatiently.

Toby bravely growls at Victor and exclaims "No!"

Carlotta and Marcus just gasped in horror while Victor just sits there, glaring at Toby then he coldly growled "What did you say to me?"

"Y-You heard me! The answer is no! I won't do it! I'm not like any of you" Toby stuttered.

"Just what are you saying Toby?" Marcus growled.

"I-I mean I'm not twisted or crazy or evil like you guys!" Toby angrily shouted at the others.

"So...That's it huh? You're leaving us? You're disobeying me? After all I've done for you and Marcus? This is how you repay me?" Victor growled loudly.

"I don't care about your stupid pack or any of you! You never cared for me! None of you guys ever cared! I hated this place and I hate being in this pack and I'm not taking orders from you anymore!" Toby exclaimed as he grew angrier at Victor.

Victor looks at Toby for a moment then pounds on Toby and begins abusing him by scratching and beating him up.

Toby tries to fight back but Victor was too strong for him to fight back.

As Victor continues beating Toby up, Carlotta was just watching and laughing at Toby evilly while Marcus just turns away from the others.

"Marcus! Please! Aaaaaaaah! Help me!" Toby cried out as he felt more pain as Victor continues attacking him.

Marcus did nothing except for listening to the crying of his brother being beaten up by Victor.

Victor then stopped beating Toby up and looks at him.

Toby was just lying there with bruises on him and he was bleeding from his right leg, the top of his muzzle and his left paw.

Toby was just crying and shivering so bad as he felt scared and was feeling so much agony in his body.

Victor just snarled at Toby and grabbed the top fur of his head and hoists his head to Victor's face.

"Let that be a warning to you Toby...Now...Are you going to do what I've told you to do?" Victor growled at Toby.

"Y-yes master...I-I won't disobey you again...I-I promise" Toby sobbed.

"Good..." Victor hissed and he pushes Toby down to the ground.

"Let that be a lesson to you" Carlotta giggled evilly.

"Tie him up" Victor growled to Marcus

"Yes sir" Marcus obeyed and wraps the vine collar on him and ties it to a rock.

Victor turns to Carlotta and smiles at her deviously.

"Come Carlotta, We have things to do" Victor chuckled evilly.

Victor and Carlotta walks out of the cave as Carlotta was just laughing deviously.

Toby sobs as he looks at Marcus who was still looking away from him.

"M-Marcus...Please...Don't let Victor do this to me! Please I beg of you! You're my brother! Help me please!" Toby tearfully pleaded.

Marcus didn't even looked at Toby but instead he growls

"Why should I help you? I don't care about you. I never did. You are nothing but a worthless mutt and you're nothing to me"

And with that, Marcus walks away leaving Toby all alone.

Toby couldn't take it anymore. He knew he had to leave. So with the remaining strength Toby has, he rips the vine off and bolted out of the cave as he ran away as fast as he can from the other wolves.

As hours went by, Toby stopped running and was walking along the snow in the meadows as he was crying.

He has no family, his brother coldly rejected him and he has no home.

He was all alone and Toby could ever think of now was his beloved mother who was always there for him until the day she passed away and Toby was left off with Victor and his heartless pack.

"Mother...I wish you were here" Toby sobbed.

Toby then falls into the snow as he was really exhausted and felt a bit weak from the bruises and the sores that Victor gave him.

Toby was just lying there, sore, scared as he felt there's no one or nothing out there that cares about him.

Toby started crying as he lies there, all alone, feeling useless and hopeless.

Meanwhile Diego was wandering around with Shira when suddenly he heard someone crying.

"What was that?" Diego asked.

"That sounds like someone crying" Shira replied.

Diego follows the crying sound as he then sees Toby, injured and crying on the snowy meddows

"Oh my god, TOBY!" Diego gasped in horror.

He rushes to the young wolf and gasped to see the state he was in.

Are you OK?"

Toby looks up to Diego as he sobs

"D-Diego?"

"Ssssh, It's OK Toby, I'm here" Diego soothed.

"L-Leave me alone...Please...I-I don't want to bring you trouble anymore" Toby sobbed.

"Just calm down Toby" Diego comforted.

Soon Shira sees Diego with Toby and walks up to him.

"Diego? Who is this?" Shira asked.

"This is Toby, The wolf I was telling you about last year and so on" Diego replied.

"So that's Toby the good wolf?" Shira asked.

"Yes" Diego nodded.

Shira was in shock to see the state was in.

" Did Victor do this to you?" Shira asked the young crying wolf

"Y-Yes" Toby sobbed.

"That monstrous abomination!" Diego growled softly.

"Why did he hurt you?" Shira asked.

"B-Because he found that I let Carrie and Sid go and he was so angry with me that he 'punished' me and...and..." Toby couldn't continue as he was so scared and continues sobbing.

"Oh Toby..." Diego sadly replied.

"I don't wanna hurt anyone and I'm so sorry for what I've done to you guys! I never wanted to hurt anyone! I just want to make friends, Friend that wouldn't be afraid of me or hate me but to like me and to be there for me. That's all I ever wanted" Toby cried

Toby tries to leave but Diego stops him from leaving by lying him back down and stroking his back to comfort him.

"Well I say you did the right thing. You refused to do what Victor tells you and you don't want to hurt anyone. You're a good wolf Toby and you deserved better than what Victor did to you" Diego comforts the young wolf.

"Please...just go...leave me be" Toby tearfully pleaded as tears flows from his eyes.

"No Toby I won't leave you. I'm gonna take care of you. You're gonna alright I promise" Diego soothed Toby.

"So what are we gonna do now Diego?" Shira asked.

"Go and get the others, He needs help" Diego replied.

"OK" Shira replies as she goes off to get the others.

"You're gonna be OK Toby, You're safe now" Diego soothed as he stands by the frightening wolf's side.

"Diego..." Toby sobbed.

"Ssssh, Don't speak, Just rest, I'll protect you" Diego whispered as he kept close to Toby and watches over him.

* * *

**Poor Toby :'(**

**Lucky for him, Diego was there and he will protect him**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	15. Friend or Foe?

**Chapter 14: Friend or Foe?**

* * *

Shira then heads back to the herd and Carrie was the first one to see her.

"Hey Shira" Carrie greeted.

Soon she sees Shira looking worried and asked

"Shira, What's wrong?"

"Where are the others?" Shira asked.

Soon the whole herd appeared as Manny asked

"What's wrong Shira?"

"Diego needs our help, Someone is badly injured" Shira explained.

"What? Who?" Peaches asked.

"There's no time to explain now come on" Shira replied.

Soon she goes off as the herd looked at each other for a moment then they decided to follows the sliver sabre.

Meanwhile Diego was lapping the blood off Toby and tending his wounds.

"Ow...Ow" Toby whimpered.

"Ssssh, It's OK kid, I'm almost done" Diego whispered.

Soon Shira and the others appeared as Diego looks up and shouted

"Guys, This kid needs our help"

The herd was about to help the sabre when Manny cried

"WAIT!"

"What's wrong Manny?" Ellie asked.

"I remember him, He's one of wolves" Manny replied.

"What?" Sid replied in confusion.

"I know that Manny but he's innocent, he's not dangerous" Diego explained.

"You knew?" Ellie asked.

"We did" Shira replied.

"Why didn't you tell us this guys?" Manny asked.

"Because you would have been against this" Carrie replied.

She was about to help Toby when Sid halted her.

"No Carrie! Don't go near him!" Sid panicked.

"Sid!" Carrie angrily exclaimed.

"Carrie please! He might be dangerous" Sid pleaded

"Sid! This is the wolf that spared our lives months ago" Carrie explains.

The herd and even Sid looks at Toby who is still lying on the ground in pain and is shaking like a leaf.

"So that's the wolf that let you two go?" Dodger asked.

"Yes" Carrie replied.

"Why didn't you tell us this as well?" Ellie asked.

"We feared you wouldn't believe us" Sid replied

"Now think about it guys, There's a whole lot of reasons why Toby isn't evil" said Diego.

"What do you mean?"Manny asked.

"I was alone with Toby and he didn't attack me? Plus where are the others wolves? They would have come and attack me by now. And why would Toby let Sid and Carrie go when he had the chance months ago? Don't you guys see? This wolf is not like the others, He's innocent" Diego explained.

"Well that you told us that Diego...That does make sense. Maybe he's not evil after all" said Sid.

"I agreed" Carrie agreed.

"I don't know guys. I still don't trust him" Manny uncomfortably replied.

"Me too guys. I mean who knows, maybe he is good but I just don't trust him yet" Dodger replied.

"I say we leave him" Crash suggested.

"Good idea" Eddie agreed.

"No! We can't leave Toby here, He'll die if we leave him out here all alone" Diego angrily refuses as he glares at the twins.

"I agree with the twins" said Manny.

"What?" Both Sid, Carrie, Diego and Shira gasped

"Daddy? Why?" Peaches asked.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure that this is a trap" Manny refused.

Toby slowly gets up as he felt pain and his legs were wobbling as he stands up and looks at the others.

"If you all want me to leave then I will leave. I never wanted to cause this in the first place" Toby whimpered

He begins to walk away while his legs were trembling and he was groaning in pain.

"Toby, wait!" Diego calls out.

"Don't worry about me... Just go home" Toby replied

He was about to leave when his vision was going blurry and soon he fainted.

"Toby!" Carrie exclaimed as she and Diego rushes to Toby and checks on him.

"What happened?" Sid asked.

"He fainted. He's growing weak" Carrie replied in concern.

"Manny please! I know you're worried about this, I am too. But we can't just leave him there! He's really hurt and besides if what Toby said is true, Then Sid and Carrie own him one" Ellie comforts Manny

Manny looks at Ellie for a moment then to the others as deep down, he did felt pity for the young injured wolf but he was so afraid that it could be a trick.

He didn't want to end up making a big mistake like he did with Carrie last year, So he made his choice and finally replied

"Alright. He can stay, Until he heals" and with that he and the others went back to the Sanctuary.

"Sid, Carrie, Can you help me put Toby on my back?" Diego asked/

"Sure" The two sloths replied.

The two sloths then helps Diego takes the unconscious Toby back to their home.

"I think we're doing the right thing honey" Sid comforts Carrie.

"We are Sid, Manny and the others just need to see that Toby is good" Carrie replied

Then she and Sid walks back to the Sanctuary as Carrie hoped and prayed that Toby will be OK and hoping the others will accept the fact that Toby is just an innocent wolf that only wants a family.

As Diego was carrying Toby back to the Sanctuary, Ellie was looking at Manny as he was concerned.

"Manny, You OK?" Ellie asked

"It's just, I feel bad for the poor kid but I'm worried that it could be a trap" Manny sadly replied.

"I know you're keen to protect us from danger, But he needs our help, Please try to trust him for us" Ellie asked.

Manny looks at the wolf with pity though he is still worried about the fact that Toby still maybe evil until he replies

"I'll try"

Ellie smiles and replies

"Thank you"

Shira walks up to Diego and asked

"How is he doing?"

"He's gonna be OK Shira" Diego replied.

"He has to be OK" Diego thought to himself as the herd continues to make their way back to the Sanctuary.

* * *

**The herd has taking Toby in**

**But will Manny and the others trust Toby?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	16. Having A Little Swim

**Chapter 15: Having A Little Swim**

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Hyraxes hideout, Carlotta was searching for the herd as she had just destroyed all the poor hyraxes in the hideout.

"Dirty little rats, Think they can stop me" Carlotta deviously giggled as she licks the hyraxes blood of her paws and muzzle.

Suddenly she spots a familiar scent as she follows it as she then grins evilly.

"So...the little brat has escaped us hmm? Well...I'll see to that Toby" Carlotta evilly laughed as she follows the scent of Toby.

* * *

Later on in the Sanctuary, Carrie and Diego was looking after Toby as the pink sloth was cleaning and wrapping Toby's wounds with leaf bandages while Sid who is holding Rosy in his arms, Niamh, Dodger and Shira was with them.

"So Manny still doesn't trust Toby?" Carrie asked.

"No" Diego shook his head.

"Typical of that paranoid mammoth" Carrie sighed.

"Carrie please" said Sid.

"Sorry" Carrie apologised as she continues treating Toby's wounds.

Just then, Shira notices that Toby was opening his eyes.

"Hey guys, He's awake" Shira announced.

Sid, Dodger and Niamh backs away as Carrie and Diego checks up on Toby.

"Wh-what's going on?" Toby asked

The young wolf tries to get up but falls back down as he felt a sharp pain on his arm.

"Shh...Just relax. It's alright, you're safe now" Diego softly assured the wolf.

"W-Where am I?" Toby asked as he looks around.

"You're in the-" Carrie began when Dodger interrupts.

"Carrie, I don't think telling Toby where we are is a good idea"

"What?" Carrie replied as she lifts an eyebrow at Dodger.

"Well for all we know, Toby could be still be working for Victor" Dodger explained.

"Dodger!" Carrie gasped as she couldn't believe what his friend was thinking.

"I'm sorry Carrie but like Manny, I just don't trust him" Dodger replied.

"You know what, why don't you come back when you start trusting Toby?" Carrie sternly said as she points the way out to Dodger.

"You can't be serious" Dodger replied in shock as he couldn't believe that his best friend is sending him out for a while.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to argue with you guys right now. I just want to make sure that Toby is OK" Carrie replied back as she turns away from Dodger.

"Alright, I'll go" Dodger sadly said

Soon he left as Niamh looks at him then looks at the others and finally she starts following him.

"Hey Diego, Can I ask you something?" Sid asked.

"Depends" Diego replied.

"Why are you helping him? I mean, Aren't dogs and cats meant to be enemies?" Sid asked.

"That's a bit of a myth Sid" Shira replied.

"Oh!" Sid nodded.

"Well why do you wanna help him Diego?" Carrie asked

Diego looks at the wolf and asked "He kinda reminds me of myself".

"What do you mean?" Toby asked.

"Well let's just say that the way he was treated, I say he must have been the runt of the litter just like I was in my old pack" Diego admitted.

"The runt of the litter?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, The one where no one not even my pack cared or even wanna do anything for me until I met Manny and your husband here" Diego explained.

"That's true but how about you change that to a worthless excuse for a mammal" Toby sadly sighed.

"Don't say that" Shira replied as she strokes Toby's hair on his head.

"But it's true and besides your herd hates me just like everyone else I meet apart from you and well...Diego, Shira and Sid here" Toby replied.

"No it's not true and the herd doesn't hate you, they just don't understand. They're scared" Carrie replied.

"I don't reckon you're bad" Sid assured as he smiles at Toby.

"Thanks" Toby thanked.

Rosy then opens her eyes and sees Toby.

"Who's that?" Toby asked.

"This is our daughter Rosy" Sid introduced.

"She's adorable" Toby chuckled as he smiles at Rosy.

"She sure is" Shira agreed as Sid brings Rosy to Carrie.

"Do you wanna say hi to her?" Carrie asked.

"Um...OK but I don't wanna scare her" Toby refused.

"You won't scare her, She'll like you" Carrie assured the wolf.

Carrie kneels down next to Toby, holding Rosy while at it and Toby smiles at her.

"Rosy, This is Toby" Carrie introduced her daughter to Toby.

"Hi Rosy" Toby greeted the baby sloth.

Rosy looks at Toby for a moment before she starts gurgling happily at Toby.

"I think she likes you" Carrie giggle.

"I can see that" Toby chuckled .

Rosy touches Toby's nose with her tiny paws as the others chuckled. Just then Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Louis, Granny and the twins sees what the others are doing.

"Well it seems like everything's OK here and look Manny, Rosy likes Toby and he isn't scaring her" said Ellie as she smiles at the others.

"Hi guys" Toby greeted the others.

"How are you feeling Toby?" Peaches asked.

"I'll be fine, My wounds are not as bad as they were now so I'll be OK" Toby replied.

"So when are you leaving?" Manny quickly asked.

"Manny!" Both Ellie and Diego sternly snapped.

"What?" Manny asked.

"It's OK guys, As soon as I heal and feel better. I'll leave you and your family alone" Toby replied to Manny.

"Good" said Manny as he walks away

"Toby, You don't have to leave when you're better, you can stay here with us" Carrie comforted.

"I appreciate it guys but no. I'm just causing enough trouble and stress to everyone as it is" Toby refused then he yawns.

"Ok then you just rest now. I'll be back to check up on you OK?" Carrie replied

Soon she takes Rosy and walks away with her child in her arms as Sid and the others followed her.

Shira turns back and sees Diego staying with Toby.

"You're not coming with us Diego?" Shira asked.

"Nah, I'll stay here and keep an eye on him and besides, Manny would be upset if I just walk off leaving Toby by himself" said Diego.

"Alright" said Sid and he walks off with the others as Diego watches Toby as the young falls asleep.

"I feel sorry for you Toby, I really do...But I swear...I will protect you...I won't let you end up the way I did" Diego muttered.

Meanwhile, Dodger and Niamh were outside just walking along together.

"You don't think Toby is evil do you?" Niamh asked.

Dodger sadly sighs as he replied "No"

"I think we upsetted him because we not only didn't believe hom, you kinda hurt his feelings" Niamh added.

"I think so too, If Toby did save Carrie and Sid months ago then I guess it proves he's not evil like Victor" Dodger finally admitted.

"But still shouldn't we be careful?" Niamh asked.

"I guess so but I still kinda own the poor wolf an apology" Dodger replied.

"Maybe you could apologise to him when we get back" Niamh suggested.

"Yeah" Dodger agreed.

As they walked, they spotted a big deep river and soon Dodger thought of a good idea.

"Hey Niamh, Wanna swim in that river?" Dodger asked.

Niamh stares at him and stuttered "W-what?"

"I said do you wanna swim in that river with me because if not, well I'm going in" Dodger replied

And with that, he dived into the river and begins swimming happily.

"Woo! Come on Niamh! Join in the fun!" Dodger laughed.

"I'm...not sure if I can" Niamh nervously replied.

"Come on Niamh, its just water. Just jump in and have fun. Don't worry. I'll look after you" Dodger assured the blue sloth as he smiles at her.

Niamh hesitated for a moment but then with her remaining courage, she jumps in the river and joins Dodger in the water.

"Hey! Are you OK?" Dodger chuckled.

"I'm- 'cough' I'm f-fine" Niamh coughed for a moment.

When Niamh stares at Dodger, her eyes were widened by the fact that Dodger's hair was slick back to the back of his head and his muscles in his arms and chest was showing from the wet fur.

"Oh my god. He's so muscular and he looks so hot" Niamh thinks to herself then she shook her head and confusingly she mutters "Why did I think of that?"

"Something wrong Niamh?" Dodger curiously asked.

"Nothing it's just...your arms and chest...they're so muscular" Niamh nervously replied then she gasped as she puts her hands on her mouth.

Dodger just chuckled as Niamh panicked "I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry! I didn't mean by muscular! I-"

"Niamh! Calm down! It's alright!" Dodger chuckled as he calms down the blue sloth from freaking out.

I'm sorry" Niamh apologized as she calms down.

"Don't be sorry Niamh, You say that I'm muscular. That's fine! I work out most of the days" Dodger chuckled

Soon he relaxes in the water as he leans back on the smooth edge of the rock. Niamh starts to shiver as Dodger noticed this and asked.

"Feeling cold?"

"A little" Niamh hesitantly replied without looking at the handsome sloth.

Dodger just chuckled as he motives Niamh to come to him.

"What are you doing?" Niamh asked.

"Just come closer, I'll keep you warm" Dodger kindly offered.

Niamh was about to say no but her mind was screaming yes so she slowly moved closer to him then she felt Dodger's arm around her as she lies her head on his chest as she can hear his heartbeats.

"You feel warm now?" Dodger softly asked as he smiles at her.

"Yeah...Thanks" Niamh thanked as she looks up and smiles at him.

For a minute or two, Niamh was just lying there with Dodger as she felt so warm and safe in Dodger's embrace.

Niamh then notices her hand was touching Dodger's muscular chest. Her face blushed red as she slowly puts her hand away from Dodger's chest.

"Is something wrong?" Dodger asked as he sees Niamh blushing.

"It's just what we're doing now...Don't you find it strange?" Niamh nervously asked.

"Not really" Dodger shrugged.

"Why?" Niamh asked.

"You're my best friend and I trust you just like you trust me right?" Dodger replied.

"Yeah I do trust you" Niamh nervously replied.

"Ok then" Dodger chuckled.

"You know Dodger. I've b-been hiding this for long but I...I want to say this right here, right now" Niamh stuttered.

"What are you talking about?" Dodger asked in confusion.

Niamh took a deep breath and said

"Dodger...I...I..."

* * *

**Curse that Carlotta! The poor hyraxes :'(**

**Is Niamh gonna revealed her feelings to Dodger?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	17. Trouble at Seaweed River

**Chapter 16: Trouble at Seaweed River**

* * *

Suddenly the two sloths heard a familiar cry as they stopped to listen.

"Did you hear that?" Dodger asked.

"Y-yeah" Niamh replied.

They kept quiet to listen to the sound when they heard a male crying.

"Oh my god!" Dodger gasped.

"It s Louis!" Niamh cried as they found out who it was.

The two sloths ran out of the river and follows Louis cries.

"We're coming Louis!" Dodger shouted out.

Then they bumped into the others except for Diego and Toby.

"Did you guys hear that?" Sid asked.

"Yeah! Where's Louis?" Dodger asked.

Just then they heard Louis crying out "Help! Somebody!"

"Hold on Louis!" Peaches shouted out as she and the others rushes to find her best friend.

When they found Louis, He was stuck in the Seaweed River, holding on to a log.

"Louis! What are you doing there?" Peaches exclaimed as she grows very scared about what could happen to Louis.

"I was trying to get that flower near the water but then I slipped and I grabbed a hold on to this log but then the wind made it float to where I am now!" Louis cried as she was holding onto the log.

"Can you swim back here Louis?" Dodger called out.

"No! I can't swim and besides, one of my legs is caught on a couple of seaweeds and I can't get them off my leg" Louis panicked.

"Hold on Louis! We'll get you out of there" Ellie cried out.

"I don t think I can hold on anymore! The log is sinking!" Louis cried in fear.

"We gotta do something! He's is in danger" Peaches cried.

"We're thinking Peaches" Manny comforted.

Just then Diego and Toby rushes by and saw Louis in the water.

"Louis?!" Diego called out as he was alarmed to see the molehog in danger

Toby then, with the remaining strength he has, doves in the river and swims up to Louis.

"What's Toby doing?" Manny asked looking worried about this.

"I don't know" Niamh replied.

"Toby! What are you doing?" Carrie calls out.

"I'm gonna get Louis out of there" Toby calls back as he swims to Louis.

"Stay away from her!" Manny angrily shouted.

"For crying out loud daddy! He's trying to save my friend!" Peaches cried out.

"But what if he's not" Manny panicked.

"Manny, if he didn't harmed Rosy back then, He won't harm Louis" said Dodger as he looks at his worrisome friend with a serious look on his face.

"Hey you didn't trust that wolf as well" Manny argued.

"I know but I'm giving him this chance to prove himself" Dodger replied.

Manny looks at Toby in concernas he thinks to himself.

"Please don't hurt Louis"

When Toby got to Louis, the wolf cried.

"Hop on my back Louis, I'll carry you to shore".

"I can't! One of my legs is tangled with seaweeds" Louis replied as he was afraid for his life.

"OK! Hang on!" Toby replied

And with that, he goes underwater and rips the seaweed away with his teeth and soon Louis's foot was free from being tangled.

Toby goes back up to the surface of the water and soon Louis hops on Toby's back and soon the wolf begins swimming to shore bringing the molehog with him.

"He's rescuing Louis!" Ellie gleefully cries out.

"He...he is" Manny gasped as he couldn't t believe that Toby is saving Louis's life and now he feels regretful for not believing Toby.

Suddenly Toby let out an agony shout as he stops swimming for a moment.

"What's wrong Toby?" Carrie called out.

"I-I don t know! My legs are so painful but I won't give- AAAH!" Toby yelled in agony.

"What's happening?" Peaches panicked.

"I...I can't...swim anymore...I...Ah!" Toby yelled in pain.

"Oh no! Toby's running out of his strength, He's still injured from what Victor did to him!" Carrie gasped.

"Can't we just swim up to them?" Niamh suggested.

"We can't! Not all of us can swim and even if we did, they're far away from us and if we get to them now, it'll be too late. They would already drown" Dodger sadly replied

"Oh no! TOBY! LOUIS!" Peaches screamed as she was very scared now.

"What are we gonna do Sid?" Carrie cried as she holds Rosy in her arms as Rosy watches the two mammals struggling to swim as the baby starts crying.

"I don't know" Sid replied.

Sid then thinks as hard as he can for something that he hopes could save both Toby and Louis until he remembered something.

"Toby! I need you to listen to me!" Sid called out.

"What's Sid doing?" Eddie asked his twin brother.

"Just do as I told you, Claw and kick! Claw and kick!" Sid instructed as he shows Toby how to swim.

"I can't do it! I can't swim!" Toby replied.

"Yes you can Toby! You can do it! I know you can" Sid encouraged the young wolf.

Diego looks at Sid then to Toby until he joins in with Sid.

"Come on Toby! You can do this!" Diego called out

"Don't be afraid Toby...You can do it" Louis encouraged.

Toby looks at Louis then to the herd and finally he starts kicking in the water and tries to swim.

"That's it dear! Keep kicking! You can do it!" Ellie calls out.

"Guys! He's swimming! Toby is swimming to shore!" Carrie happily exclaimed.

"Come on Toby!" Sid cheered.

"That's it Toby! Keep swimming! You can do it!" Shira cheered

"I...I can do this...I can do this!" Toby cheered as he kept on swimming towards shore.

The others kept encouraging the young wolf as Toby kept swimming toward shore with Louis and soon they were almost there.

"Keep going Toby! You're almost there!" Manny calls out as he finally cheers on for Toby.

Then at long last, Louis and Toby are out of the water and back on shore.

"He did it! They're out of the water!" Carrie exclaimed and the others gleefully cheered as they rushed to the mammals.

Peaches rushes to her best friend and embraces him by carrying the molehog with her trunk.

"Louis...Why did you go to that river and get that flower?" Peaches sobbed

"B-Because I wanted to show you how much you mean to me" Louis replied.

"W-What do you mean?" Peaches sniffed.

"Peaches...From the moment I met you, I was in love with you because you are the most beautiful, the most kindest and most amazing I've ever met and...and...I love you Peaches...I love you so much" Louis confessed his love to Peaches.

"Y...You mean that?" Peaches asked in surprised.

"Yes Peaches, I love you more than the world itself" Louis replied as he kisses Peaches on the trunk,

"Oh Louis...I love you too!" Peaches happily sobbed.

"R-Really?" Louis happily gasped.

"Yes" Peaches cried as she and Louis then kissed for the first time.

"Will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" Louis proposed.

"I do" Peaches happily replied and kissed Louis again.

Soon Manny and Ellie heard everything as Manny said

"Louis..."

"Y-Yes sir" Louis stuttered.

"If you want to date my daughter...Then you have my blessings" Manny replied with a smile on his face.

"Sir I-...R-Really?" Louis gasped.

"Yes, All I wanted in my life is to make Peaches happy and if she's happy with you, Then I'm happy for you" Manny smiles at him.

"Thanks daddy" Peaches happily thanked.

"Thank you sir" Louis thanked.

"No problem and call me Manny, Louis" Manny replied.

Louis was surprised that Manny called him Louis for the first time as he sniffed

"Thanks Manny"

"I'm so happy for you both" Ellie happily said.

"Thanks Mum" Peaches thanked.

"Thank you Ellie" Louis thanked.

Then the molehog sneezes as Ellie said "OK we better get you back inside so you can be warm"

Ellie and Peaches took Louis back to the Sanctuary as the others helped Toby up to his feet.

"Toby, we were wrong about you. We're so sorry" Dodger apologised.

"We should have listen to you in the first place" Niamh replied as she felt guilty.

"Look we'll talk later. Right now... I need to rest" Toby panted.

The others helped Toby get back to the Sanctuary as Manny looks at Diego and said.

"I'm sorry for not believing in you"

"It's OK Manny, I understand how much you want to protect this family" Diego replied.

"Thanks Diego" Manny thanked.

"But it's not me you need to apologise" Diego added.

"I know, I was wrong about Toby and I will apologise to him" Manny replied.

Later on, Ellie and Peaches are with Louis as the molehog was boyfriend daughter warm as Sid finishes the fireplace for them.

"Thanks Sid" Ellie thanked.

"Don't mention it" Sid replied as he smiles at the others.

"No really. We really must thank you and Toby. If it wasn't for you and your teaching method about swimming. Louis wouldn't be here. So thank you so much Uncle Sid" Peaches thanked.

"No worries. I'm just glad Louis and Toby are safe" Sid replied.

"I love you Uncle Sid!" said Peaches.

"I love you too Peaches" Sid replied as he smiles at his niece.

"You are so amazing Sid. That's why I love you! You are the greatest sloth I've ever met" Carrie smiled at Sid as she kisses him.

"And you are the most beautiful sloth I've ever love" Sid replied as he returns the kiss.

"Aw! It's like in the fairytale that the prince found his princess" Shira playfully teased as the others chuckled.

"Well someday, you'll find handsome price when you're older" Granny said

The others chuckled again and soon Niamh walks by with a small half cut coconut with orange liquid in it.

"Right! The orange juice is ready and it's not bad. It's good" said Niamh as she helps Louis drink the orange juice.

"This may help you feel a little better Louis" Peaches said to the molehog.

"Where's Rosy?" Niamh asked.

"Over there! Asleep in her cradle" Carrie replied

The pink sloth happily points to the leaf shaped cradle and the others saw Rosy asleep as Sid tucks her in with the leaf blanket.

"Well where's Dad and the others?" Peaches asked.

"With Toby" Sid replied

"Why don't you check on Toby?" Ellie suggested.

"Already on it" Sid replied as he winks at the others and walks off to the others.

"He's a great husband and father" Carrie smiled.

"Yeah! You are one luckly girl" Granny giggled.

"I sure am" Carrie happily agreed.

Just then Dodger walks by and said "Niamh? Can I have a talk with you please?"

"S-Sure" Niamh replied and soon Niamh and Dodger went out the front entrance of the Sanctuary.

"Mmmm, Now that's a nice handsome man I like to date" Granny grinned at Dodger.

"I hate to burst your bubble but he's already got someone" Shira replied as she points to Niamh.

"Ah why are all the cute boys always taken?" Granny cracked as the girls including Louis chuckled.

* * *

**Louis is safe, Thanks to Toby**

**And it seems the rest of the herd now trusts Toby**

**What does Dodger wanna talk to Niamh about?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	18. Secret Feelings

**Chapter 17: Secret Feelings**

* * *

Niamh walks out of the entrance with Dodger.

"What's wrong Dodger?" Niamh asked.

"There's something I want to show you, Follow me!" said Dodger.

As Dodger leads the blue sloth to their destination, Niamh nervously asked.

"Where are we going Dodger?"

"You'll see" Dodger replied as he winked at Niamh.

Soon they reached the hot springs as Niamh looks at Dodger confusingly.

"Why are we at the hot springs?" Niamh asked.

"I just wanna have a chat with you and I thought this place would be perfect to help you relax" Dodger suggested.

"O-OK" Niamh nervously replied.

Soon Dodger dives into one of the giant hot springs and as he doves out of the water, he slicks his hair back as he motions Niamh to join in.

Niamh just gulped as she blushes and then she nervously hops in the spring with Dodger.

"Come closer Niamh" Dodger softly said.

"I-I don't know" Niamh stuttered.

"Alright, Sorry, I didn't mean to get you nervous" Dodger apologised.

Dodger relaxes in the spring while Niamh felt a little relaxed yet she was still nervous.

Soon she slowly makes her way to Dodger and wraps her arms around Dodger's chest.

"Changed your mind?" Dodger chuckled.

"Well yeah. I'm sorry, It's just I'm a little cold and you're warm" Niamh stuttered.

"It's alright Niamh, I understand" Dodger chuckled as he strokes Niamh's hair.

"S-So w-what do you want to talk about D-Dodger?" Niamh asked as she looks up at the green sloth.

"I just want to talk about today" Dodger replied.

Niamh gulped as she realises that Dodger may have found out about her secret feelings.

"T-today?" Niamh nervously asked.

"Yeah, You were about to tell me something before we heard Louis's cry for help" Dodger replied.

"Oh...Well...I...I" Niamh tries to explain.

"So what is it you want to tell me?" Dodger asked.

"I...I reckon you're the best friend I've ever had" Niamh lied as she didn't had the courage to tell Dodger how she feels.

"Oh, OK, Thanks Niamh" Dodger thanked as he smiles at her.

"You're welcome" The blue sloth giggled nervously.

"Can I ask you another thing?" Dodger asked.

"S-Sure" Niamh shrugged.

"How come you always say my name in your sleep?" Dodger asked.

Niamh's face went blank as she stuttered "W-what?"

"Well some nights when I wake up, I heard you saying my name" said Dodger.

"I-I do?" Niamh asked.

"Yeah, What kind of dreams do you have about me?" Dodger curiously asked.

"Oh...Well...I guess you can say...I'm...I'm..." Niamh stuttered.

Dodger then looks down at Niamh surprisingly as he grins at her and chuckled "Hang on a minute. Are you trying to tell me that you have romantic dreams about me?"

Niamh then trembles a bit as she knew Dodger figured her out. So she tries to hide it from Dodger and stuttered.

"N-No, O-Of course not"

Dodger then laughs "Oh man! You do have romantic dreams about me!"

"What? I...um...Oh shut up!" Niamh exclaimed as she weakly slaps Dodger on the arm and got out of the hot springs as she storms off in embarrassment.

"Hey! Am I a good kisser?" Dodger joked.

"Ooooh! Shut up!" Niamh squealed as she grew a bit angry but mostly embarrassed.

"Niamh! I was just joking! I'm sorry" Dodger apologised as he got out of the springs and followed the blue sloth.

Meanwhile at the Sanctuary, Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira and the twins are helping Toby with his wounds.

"How are you feeling Toby?" Diego asked.

"Much better now" Toby replied.

"Toby, I want to say that I'm very sorry for the way I behaved toward you" Manny apologised.

"I understand Mr Manny, You love your family and you would do anything to protect them" Toby replied as he smiles at the mammoth.

"Yeah but if it wasn't for you and Sid, Peaches would be miserable for the rest of her life and Louis would have died. So thank you! Both of you" Manny thanked both Sid and Toby.

"Anything for my friend" Sid replied.

"You're welcome Mr Manny" Toby replied.

"And to show you that I'm sorry, I'm offering you a choice that you can stay in this herd" said Manny.

Toby looks at Manny surprisingly and replied "I don't know Mr Manny, I mean, Victor and the others may be looking for me and I don't want them to harm you guys"

"They're after me and Carrie as well Toby, so you're not alone" said Sid.

"Well...I still don't know...But I'll think about it Mr Manny" Toby replied.

"Ok and call me Manny" Manny replied as he smiles at the young wolf.

"OK Manny" Toby smiled back

Soon Manny, Sid, Shira and the twins walks away, leaving Diego alone with Toby.

"Aren't you going with them?" Toby asked.

"Actually I want to talk to you" said Diego.

"About what?" Toby asked.

"About your pack" said Diego.

"What's to talk about them? You know what they're like" Toby sadly said.

"Sorry" Diego apologised.

"It's OK" Toby sadly sighed.

"Toby, I want you to know that what you did was very brave of you, I'm proud of you kiddo" Diego replied.

"Thank you Diego" Toby thanked

"No worries ya little knucklehead" Diego chuckled and he ruffed Toby's hair as they both laughed.

"But why are you being so nice to me? I mean, I'm not related to you" Toby asked.

"Because kiddo, Like I said, From the first time we met, You were kinda like me, I didn't want you to end up the same faith as I did" Diego replied.

"What do you mean?" Toby asked.

"When I was your age, I was alone, abused, scared, treated like I was nothing but trash..." Diego explained.

"I'm very sorry to hear that" Toby apologised.

"It doesn't matter now, I have Shira and the herd...And so do you" Diego replied.

"Look I haven't made my decision yet, So let's not cut to conclusions" said Toby.

"Oh right, Sorry again" Diego apologised again.

"It's OK" Toby shrugged.

Diego then thought of something and said

"Toby?"

"Hmm?" The young wolf asked.

"Since you were in the pack, You must know something about Victor" Diego replied.

"What do you mean?" Toby asked.

"Answer me, Who is the mammal that wants Carrie and is the reason why Victor is after us?" Diego asked.

Toby was about to answered when suddenly a terrible thought occurred in his mind.

Victor...

If Toby confessed the truth about Victor and Leo then Victor will destroyed Diego and the herd without mercy.

His fear was too great and after the horrible abuse from the alpha wolf, He felt like refusing to tell Diego

"I...I don't know" Toby sadly lied

"You have no idea?" Diego asked.

"No..." Toby sadly replied.

"Oh...OK" Diego replied.

"Sorry" Toby apologised

"It's OK" Diego replied.

"I'm so sorry Diego, I don't want to tell because if I do...Victor will destroy you and the herd" Toby sadly thinks to himself

Later on, Carrie and Sid were checking up on Rosy in her little cradle when Niamh walks in looking a bit upset.

"What's wrong with Niamh?" Sid asked.

"I don't know, I'll check on her" said Carrie as she goes to her best friend.

"Hi Carrie" Niamh sadly sighed as she sat on the ground.

"What's wrong Niamh?" Carrie asked as she sat next to her friend.

"Can you...keep a secret for me?" Niamh asked.

"Sure, Anything" Carrie replied.

"I'm...I'm in love with Dodger" said Niamh as her face blushed in embarrassment.

"Really? That's so sweet! But why do you want this as a secret?" Carrie asked.

"I don't know if Dodger would like it or even has feelings for me" said Niamh.

"Niamh, Let me tell you something. When Sid first told me he loves me, I was scared at first because I was afraid that bad things would happen between us but when Sid assured me that he will always be there for me no matter what, That's when I accepted his love and love him for who he is and I'm really sure that Dodger feels the same way about you" Carrie explained as she rubs Niamh shoulder for comfort.

"A-Are you sure?" Niamh nervously asked.

"To be honest, I don't know but maybe" Carrie admitted.

Just then Dodger comes in and spots Niamh with Carrie.

"Niamh" said Dodger.

"Dodger" Niamh replied as she and Carrie got up and walks to Dodger.

"I just wanna apologise about what happened back there" Dodger apologised

"It's OK" Niamh replied.

"But I wanna ask you this. Do you really have feelings for me?" Dodger asked.

Niamh looks at Carrie who quickly nods as she smiles at Niamh who turns back at Dodger and sadly replied "No"

"Are you sure?" Dodger asked.

"Yes I'm sure" Niamh lied.

Carrie sadly sighs as Niamh walks off from Dodger.

"Oh Niamh" Carrie whispered.

"What's wrong with Niamh?" Dodger asked.

"I...I don't know" Carrie lied as she kept her promise to Niamh.

Soon later at night, the herd was asleep except for Dodger was awake still when he heard Niamh moaning and stuttering in her sleep.

"D-Dodger? Where are you?" Niamh whimpering as she tosses and turns in her sleep.

Dodger walks up to Niamh and leans in closer to her as he soon finds out that Niamh was having a nightmare.

"D-Dodger! P-Please! Don't leave me" Niamh softly cried in her sleep.

Dodger lies down beside her as he carefully wraps his arms around her and strokes her hair as he gently shushes Niamh without waking her up.

"D-Dodger" Niamh softly mumbled as she was still asleep in Dodger's arms.

Dodger then softly smiles at Niamh and leans closer to her ear and carefully whispers "I'm here Niamh"

Niamh soon settles her mumbling and moaning and was now peacefully asleep as Dodger chuckles softly

"You're a very great friend Niamh. I gotta admit you look so cute even when you're asleep" Dodger thought as he soon falls asleep with Niamh in his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the beach near Hyraxes hideout, Four sloths were wandering in the middle of the night.

"This is all your fault Milton" A female sloth grunted.

"Me? I tried to find us a good home" Milton replied.

"Dad, This place is boring" A young teenage sloth replied.

"Be careful Marshall, Mummy is thinking" The female sloth replied sweetly.

"Hey guys, What if Sid is on this island?" A smelly ugly sloth replied.

"Don't be stupid Fungus, Sid would have been dead with those freaks by the continental drift" The female sloth snapped furiously.

"Eunice, We need to rest" Milton asked.

"Oh shut up! And let's get going!" Eunice angrily replied.

Soon the four sloths walked into the night as they tried to look for a new place to live.

* * *

**Uh Oh! Sid's family is on the island!**

**What happens when Sid and the herd sees them again?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	19. The Tragic Tale of Toby's Mother

**Chapter 18: The Tragic Tale of Toby's Mother**

* * *

Later on in the middle of the night, Diego wakes up to the sound of Toby moaning in his sleep as he was tossing and turning.

"No...Mum...Mum! Please! No! Leave her alone!" Toby moaned in his sleep.

Diego walks up to the wolf and starts shaking him.

"Hey...Hey kiddo, Wake up" Diego whispered as he tries to wake Toby up.

"M-Mum! Hang on Mum! No! No! MUM!" Toby screamed as he frightfully wakes up and accidently scratches Diego's face.

"Argh!" Diego exclaimed as he jumped back and covers his scratch with his paw.

"D-Diego! I'm...I'm so sorry!" Toby apologised as he was sweating and panting.

"What the heck was that for?" Diego hissed in pain.

"I-I didn't mean it Diego! I'm so sorry" Toby apologised.

"Well...I can't blame you kid but do you mind telling me what that was about?" Diego asked.

"I just had a nightmare...That's all" Toby explained as he tries to calm down.

"About your mother?" Diego asked.

"How did you know?" Toby replied with another question.

"When I went up to you, You mumbled her name" Diego replied.

"Oh" Toby sadly sighed

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Diego asked.

Toby uncomfortably looks at Diego for a moment then replies "Ok but can we go outside? I just need to wash my face"

"Sure kid" Diego replied.

Soon Toby and Diego walks outside of the Sanctuary and went to the river.

Once there, Toby uses his paw to splash water on his face and rubs his face with his other paw as Diego sits beside him and looks at the wolf.

"So what happened to your mother?" Diego asked.

"It was a long time ago when I was a pup" Toby began.

_Somewhere deep within the mountains, a young wolf was happily playing with his mother, Brenda._

"_You can't catch me mummy!" Young Toby laughed as he runs off from his mother who was happily chasing her son._

"_Better watch out sweetheart" Brenda laughed._

_Soon Toby turns back to find that her mother wasn't behind him instead all he could see was bushes._

"_Mummy? Where are you?" Toby called out._

_Soon Brenda poked out from the bushes and was behind Toby as she starts tickling her son's back._

_Toby laughed as he falls on the snow laughing while his mother went up and starts tickling his belly._

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha! Mummy! Stop it! Ha, Ha, ha ha!" Toby laughed._

"_Got you sweetheart" Brenda giggles as she stops tickling her son and nuzzles his head._

"_I love you mummy" said Toby as he smiles at his mother._

"_I love you too sweetie" Brenda replied as she motherly licks Toby's forehead._

"_Why doesn't Marcus spend time with us anymore?" Toby asked._

_Brenda just sighs and then replies "Well honey, Ever since we move into this pack and after your father wasn't with us anymore, Marcus usually pays attention to Victor now but Marcus still loves us Toby OK?"_

"_Alright" Toby replied._

_Just then Brenda looks up and starts sniffing her nose in the air._

"_Mummy? What's the matter?" Toby asked._

_Brenda didn't answer but instead she looks back to see a large brown bear snaring and growling at the wolves._

"_M-Mummy! What are we gonna do?" Toby whimpers as he holds onto his mother's front left leg._

"_Honey. Listen to me, When I say three, Run as fast as you can to the cave OK?" Brenda instructed as she looks at the bear angrily._

"_O-OK" Toby whimpers._

"_One...two...THREE!" Soon they both run as fast as they can to the cave as the bear roars and charges at the wolves._

_Soon Toby and Brenda went inside the small cave as the bear, who couldn't fit inside the cave, starts trying to claw its way in._

"_Mummy! What are we gonna do?" Toby cried as he felt scared and huddles to his mother closely._

_Brenda looks at the son who was scared and soon she makes her choice._

"_Honey! I need you to stay here and whatever you do, don't go outside until I say so! Understand?" Brenda said to her son._

"_O-OK mummy" Toby replied._

_Brenda then hugs her son and nuzzles him affectionately then he charges at the bear and attacks it._

"_Mummy!" Toby exclaimed._

"_Stay inside Toby!" Brenda shouted as she continues fighting the bear._

_Toby then closes his eyes and he hears the fight going on as he hears the bear roaring and his mother growling, yelling and snarling._

_Soon everything went silent and after a minute or two, Toby opens his eyes and looks up to see the outside of the small cave._

"_M-Mummy?" Toby called out._

_Toby waited for a response but there was nothing but silent._

"_Mummy?" Toby called out again but still no answer._

_Soon the pup went outside and soon he saw his mother lying on the snow motionless with blood on her fur and deep bite marks on her paws, legs and her neck._

"_Mummy!" Toby exclaimed as he runs up to his mother._

"_Mummy? Are you OK" Toby asked as he looks at his mother's face._

_Brenda slowly opens her eyes and looks at her son as she coughs and weakly said "T-Toby"_

"_I'm here Mummy" said Toby._

"_Are you OK?" Brenda asked._

"_Yes mummy! Are you alright?" Toby asked in concern._

"_I-I'm not so sure sweetie" Brenda weakly replied._

"_Just hang on mummy! You're going to be OK" said Toby as he licks his mother's forehead._

"_Sweetie, Sssh. Listen to me...I love you and Marcus...so much...Tell Marcus...I love him as well...Stay strong Toby and remember...I'll always be there for you...I love you Toby" Brenda weakly said._

_She losing so much blood then she coughs violently and with her last breath, she was dead._

"_Mummy?...Mummy? Wake up Mummy! Wake up!" Toby begged as he gently shakes her mother but soon he realises that his mother was gone._

"_No...No! Mummy! Don't leave me! Please!" Toby cried loudly._

_Soon Toby heard someone coming and he turns to see Victor with Marcus and other wolves next to him._

"_Mr Victor...Mummy's gone" Toby sobbed as he looks up at Victor with tears in his eyes._

_Victor just coldly glares at Toby and said to one of the wolves which was Carlotta._

"_Take him back to the pack"_

"_Please Mr Victor! Please don't leave mummy here!" Toby begged._

"_Toby! Go with Carlotta" Victor ordered the pup._

"_But Mr Victor! My mum!" Toby cried._

"_Let's go you little brat!" Carlotta hissed and soon carries the pup at the scuff of his neck with her teeth._

"_No! Marcus! Please! Don't leave mummy here! Please! NO!" Toby screamed _

_The poor pup tries to break free from Carlotta but he wasn't strong enough as Marcus did nothing but watched his little brother being carried away screaming and crying._

"And from then on, my life was nothing but misery and pain...just like Carrie's was" Toby finished as tears pour down from his eyes as Diego looks at him sadly as he felt pity for the wolf.

"I'm so sorry Toby...So very sorry" Diego apologised.

"Why? Why did my mum have to die?" Toby asked sadly.

"She had to fight the bear to protect you because she loved you" Diego replied.

"I just miss her so much" Toby whispered as more tears pour down from his eyes.

"Come here" said Diego.

Toby walks to him and soon Diego hugs him.

"Toby, I'm really sure your mother is so very proud of you right now and I'm sure she's so glad that you are safe and sound in a herd that actually cares for you" Diego comforts Toby.

Toby looks at the sabre and soon Diego lets go of Toby and places a paw on the wolf's shoulder.

"Thanks Diego" Toby thanked as he wipes his tears away and smiles at the sabre.

"No worries kid" said Diego as he smiles back and ruffed Toby's hair.

"By the way, you're a very great friend" said Toby.

"Thanks Toby" Diego chuckled.

"So...wanna head back?" Toby asked.

"Sure! Let's go" said Diego.

Soon Toby and Diego started heading back to the Sanctuary.

What they didn't know is that Carlotta was watching them going into the Sanctuary as she evilly giggles

"I found you, you little brat"

She soon starts to head back to her master with a devious grin on her face.

Meanwhile in the middle of the forest, Victor watches the night sky as Marcus walks by to him.

"Sir, it seems that my brother has run away" said Marcus as he bows down.

"I know that Marcus! I'm not stupid" Victor growled.

"I never said you were sire" said Marcus as he bows down once more.

"Well good" Victor growled

Just then Leo storms in as he paces back and forward.

"This is outrageous! First we don't know where Carrie is and now that worthless Toby has ran off and who knows maybe he found Carrie and told her everything" Leo shouted.

"Relax Leo!" Victor deviously grinned at the red sloth.

"How can I relax in a time like this?" Leo yelled.

"Oh Victor!" Carlotta called out as she walks to Victor with a devious grin on her face.

"What is it Carlotta?" Victor sternly growled.

"I know where Toby is" Carlotta replied.

"Where?" Marcus demanded.

"He's with Carrie and her so called herd" Carlotta replied.

"WHAT? I knew it! That traitor! Everything is ruined" Leo yelled as he hits his fist on a tree.

"Calm yourself big boy! It seems Toby hasn't said a word yet but if we hurry, we can manage to get Carrie and get rid of that herd once and for all" Carlotta replied.

"You're a genius Carlotta!" said Victor as he walks to Carlotta and strokes her hair.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Carlotta grinned deviously.

Victor kisses Carlotta and replies

"You are forgiven"

"Oh I would do anything for you Victor..._Anything_" Carlotta flirted as she grins at Victor.

"But where are we gonna find them?" Marcus asked.

"I believe you missed the point where I manage to found Toby and where he's at" Carlotta hissed at Marcus.

"Alright Carlotta, Lead the way" Victor smirked.

"As you wish my master" Carlotta replied

Soon she begins to lead the others and Leo to where the herd is.

"Soon you'll be mine Carrie...Real soon" Leo chuckles deviously.

* * *

**Poor Toby!**

**Lost his mother as a kid**

**At least he now has Diego and the herd**

**But the villains are on their way!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	20. Sid Tells About His Family

**Chapter 19: Sid Tells About His Family**

* * *

The next morning, Niamh wakes up to find that Dodger was sleeping next to her with his arms around her as she looks surprised.

"Dodger's sleeping next to me! Why is he next to me?" Niamh thought to herself as she blushes.

Niamh tries to get up by carefully lifting Dodger's arm up but soon froze when Dodger just moved in his sleep as he wraps his arms around Niamh a little tighter and then he nuzzles his face in her shoulder.

Niamh tries to get up again while not waking up Dodger until she sneezed and woke the whole herd up.

"Oh! Morning Niamh!" Dodger happily yawned.

"Gees! You sneeze too loud" Manny grumbled.

"I-I'm so sorry guys" Niamh apologised.

"Don't worry Niamh, You should have seen how Manny's snoring woke us up one time" Carrie giggled.

Manny looks at Carrie disapprovingly as Ellie and Peaches giggled.

"That was a long time ago Carrie" Manny explained.

"Actually it was five months ago" said Carrie.

"That's still a long time ago" said Manny.

"Yeah but it was still funny" Carrie giggled as Sid laughed with her.

Just then the herd heard Rosy crying in her cradle.

"Rosy must be hungry, I'll be right back Sid" said Carrie as she kisses Sid on the cheek and walks off to feed Rosy.

"She is amazing" Sid sighs lovingly.

"Yes Sid! We know that, Like a million times already!" Diego groaned.

"And I'm still gonna say it" Sid teased Diego.

"Not before I shut you up" Diego growled.

"Don't even think about it Diego!" Carrie warned.

Diego retreated but then Granny whacks Sid from behind the head.

"Ow!" Sid exclaimed.

The others chuckled and then they notice that Toby was looking a bit down.

"Toby? What's wrong?" Peaches asked as she walks up to the wolf and places her trunk on his shoulder.

"I-I'm OK Peaches" Toby replied.

"You still upset about last night?" Diego asked.

"Kind of but I'm Ok guys! Really, I am!" said Toby.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Sid asked.

"Sid" Diego hissed at the sloth.

"What?" Sid asked.

"No Diego! It's alright, If I can tell you, I might as well tell the others" said Toby.

"About what?" Carrie asked as she walks back to the others with Rosy in her arms.

"It's about my mother and how I got stuck with Victor" Toby explained.

"Got ahead honey, we're listening" Ellie comforts Toby.

The other gathered around Toby as he explains his past to the herd.

When he finished explaining his past, he looks up to see the herd looking sad as most of the females including Louis and Sid were in tears while the others looks at the wolf sadly as they felt sorry for him.

"Oh Toby!" Carrie sobbed as she gives Rosy to Sid and hugs the wolf.

"I'm so sorry Toby" Peaches cried as she wraps her trunk around the wolf.

"Wow...I...I'm sorry to hear that Toby" said Manny as he was surprised and felt pity for the wolf.

"It's OK Manny" Toby sadly sighs.

"Manny! I don't care what you say, Toby is staying in this herd" Ellie sniffed as she wipes her tears away.

"Toby, Have you made your choice? Do you wanna stay with us?" Manny asked as he smiles at the wolf.

"Thanks Manny, of course I'll stay and besides, you guys are the only good friend I have now" Toby replied.

"Welcome to your new home Toby" Carrie happily cheered

The pink sloth hugs Toby while the others welcomed Toby to the herd as the wolf happily looks at Diego who smiles and winks at him.

Later on, during the afternoon, Sid, Carrie, Dodger and Niamh were wandering around the woods as Dodger said

"Well wasn't today great?"

"Y-Yeah" Niamh nervously replied.

"I'm so glad Toby is staying with us" Carrie replied.

"Me too" Sid smiles at the others.

"Yeah, It's like we're one big family again" said Dodger.

"Yeah...Family..." Sid weakly smiled as he then thought of his precious family that abandoned him.

Carrie then notices Sid as he worryingly asked

"Sid? Are you OK?"

"Yeah...It's just...When he said family...I..." Sid weakly replied.

Carrie understood and sadly nods as Dodger asked.

"What's the matter buddy?"

"Nothing" Sid replied.

"It's...It's just about his old family" Carrie replied.

"Carrie please!" Sid embarrassingly moaned.

"Sorry sweetie" Carrie apologised.

"What do you mean? What about your old family Sid?" Dodger asked.

Sid sadly looks at the two sloths then to Carrie as he sighs

"You guys might as well sit down "

"O-OK" Niamh nodded.

Soon the sloths sat down on the ground as Sid then explains

"My family hates me..."

Niamh gasped and asked

"Really?"

"Yeah" Sid sadly nodded.

"But why?" Dodger asked.

"Because they think of me as a screw up, thinking I can't do anything right" Sid sadly replied.

"That's awful" Dodger said in alarmed.

"I know" Carrie agreed.

"My family always abandoned me...They always migrated without me... You should have seen what they did last year... I mean...they got up early, and quickly tied up my hands and feet, and gagged me with a field mouse, and barricaded the cave door, and covered their tracks, and went through water so I'd lose their scent, and... and..." Sid explained as he felt so miserable.

"Dude...That's just so messed up!" Dodger gasped in shocked.

"How could they treat you like that?" Niamh sadly asked.

"It's horrible I know" Carrie replied.

"All I ever wanted to did was love them...But I'm such a fool to realise that they hate me" Sid sighed.

"If I was your family, I treat you with respect" said Dodger.

"Me too" Niamh added.

"Thanks guys" Sid thanked.

"Just remember Sid, You have us as a family and we love you" Carrie warmly said as she holds Sid.

"Thanks dear" Sid thanked.

The two sloths kissed as Dodger chuckled

"Now's that true love right there"

"I know, Isn't it sweet?" Niamh sighed lovingly.

Unknown to her, She was rubbing her head on Dodger's muscular shoulder as the green sloth sees Niamh rubbing his shoulder.

"Niamh, You're rubbing my shoulder with your face" Dodger kindly chuckled.

Niamh lets out a squeak of alarm and let's go of Dodger's arm as she trembles

"S-Sorry Dodger" Niamh nervously apologised.

"It's OK" Dodger chuckled as the sloths chuckled along with him.

* * *

Meanwhile Carlotta had lead the villains to the Sanctuary as they see the herd outside their home.

"Well, well, the little brat is having fun" Carlotta evilly giggled.

"I say we stop them now" Leo growled.

"Patience my friend, Patience, We'll let the little wolf have his fun for now" Victor evilly grinned.

Suddenly they heard Marcus coming towards them with four sloths, scared for their lives.

"Sir, I found these four near the area and one of them spot me" Marcus announced.

"Eeewww! What's that smell?" Carlotta asked in disgusted.

"Hehehehe, It's me" Fungus giggled.

"Gross! That is one prey, I'm not gonna devour on" Carlotta grunts disgustingly.

"Slience! You keep an eye on them, Marcus, Come here" Victor growled.

As Carlotta and Leo watches the four sloths, Victor growls at Marcus

"You better have a good reason why you brought them to me"

"Sir, As I was hiding from them, One of them spoke of our enemy, Sid the sloth" Marcus replied.

Victor's ears peck up as he grins evilly

"Sid the sloth?" Victor evilly grinned.

"Before I die, I had one thing to say, I hate Sid the sloth so much" Marshall cried.

"Don't we all Marcus" Milton whimpered.

Victor starts chuckling evilly

"So they hate the sloth...Interesting...This gives me an idea"

Soon the alpha wolf commands Carlotta and Leo to stand down as he walks up to the sloths and pretends to be a gentle wolf.

"I can assure you four, We mean you no harm" Victor replied.

"Oh really?" Eunice asked.

"Really?" Carlotta and Leo asked in alarmed.

"He's using them as a plan" Marcus whispers to them.

Carlotta and Leo both let out an oh of understanding as they smirked at the sloths.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Victor the wolf" Victor introduced as he bows before the sloths,

"Well I must say sir, You are quite a gentle mammal" Eunice giggled.

"Seriously mum? You're believing this creep?" Marshall asked in alarmed.

"Shut up Marshall" Eunice hissed.

She then smiles at Victor and added

"Excuse my silly son"

"He's excused" Victor chuckled.

"So we understand you know Sid the sloth" Leo asked them.

"Why yes, he's my stupid nephew" Fungus chuckled droopingly.

"Shush Fungus, You're just make the smell of your breath out to them" Milton quieted the smelly sloth.

"Aaah...So you're Sid's family" Victor grinned at Eunice.

"And why's that important?" Eunice asked.

"Nothing much, Just tell me, What exactly are you doing here on this island?" Victor asked.

"Well we're trying to find a home but we're having a bit of trouble, No thanks to this idiot I called a husband" Eunice replied as she sternly looks at Milton.

"Darling, You know I'm trying" Milton protested.

"I see...Well then, If you allow me, I want to offer you four a deal" Victor replied.

"What deal?" Marshall asked.

"You four want a good home? Here's your chance" Victor grinned at them.

Eunice likes the sound of it and replied.

"We're listening"

"The deal is simple, You are to find Sid the sloth and bring him to me" Victor explained.

"But how? Sid could be dead by the continental drift" Marshall replied.

"Not exactly, He and his herd survived" Marcus said.

"I told you" Milton groaned.

"Quiet Milton" Eunice shushed the male sloth.

"So what's in it for us?" Marshall asked.

"I'll give you four a place where you call home, With everything you want, Food, shelter and a bonus, You will never had to deal with Sid again" Victor replied.

Eunice and the boys talked to each other about the deal for a moment when Eunice replied.

"Deal"

"Excellent!" Victor cheered.

"So where do we find Sid?" Eunice asked.

"Go to the right and you will see a cave and there, you will find Sid" Victor replied.

"We shall not fail you kind wolf" Fungus laughed droopingly.

"I'm sure you won't...And one more thing, Don't tell Sid about me, It's a surprise for him from me" Victor replied.

"We won't" Eunice promised.

"Good...On your way" Victor replied.

Soon the four sloths went off to find Sid as the villains watched them go.

"Master? You don't suspect they will success on this" Carlotta asked.

"Of course not Carlotta, Even I know they're stupider than that yellow sloth" Victor laughed.

"So what now kind wolf?" Leo sarcastically asked.

"Simple Leo, We watched the show, A bit of entertainment of you" Victor deviously replied.

"And what if they revealed about you to the herd?" Marcus asked.

"Are you kidding? Those fools wouldn't even dare to reveal things about me and if they do, I'll destroy them slowly" Victor grinned evilly.

* * *

**Oh no!**

**Sid's so called family is gonna try and take him to Victor secretly?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	21. The Herd VS Sid's Family

**Chapter 20: The Herd VS Sid's Family**

* * *

Soon Sid and the others returned to the Sanctuary as Eunice and the boys watches him.

"There he is" Marshall said.

"Sssh, Shut up Marshall" Eunice shushed.

"Who the heck is that sloth?" Milton asked as he points to the pink sloth.

"That, we don't need to worry about Milton, All we need is the sloth" Eunice replied.

Soon Sid decided to stay outside and get some berries for the herd when suddenly the four sloths walks up to Sid as the yellow sloth sees them and gasped.

"M-Mum?! D-Dad?!"

"Hello son" Eunice replied as she faked her smile.

"W-What are you doing here?" Sid asked.

"We came to see our good son" Milton lied.

"*snickers* Good son" Marshall snickered.

"Shut up Marshall" Milton whispered.

"Marshall?...Uncle Fungus?...I don't understand" Sid replied in confusion.

"What do you mean Sidney?" Eunice asked.

"Last time I saw you guys, You abandoned me again and dump Granny with me" Sid replied.

"Awww Sidney, We would never abandoned you, We were going on a holiday and we wanted you to take care of Granny" Eunice lied.

"Really?" Sid asked.

"Yes, we love you Sid" Fungus lied.

Sid wanted to deny it but his long wanting for love from his family took over and smiles

"I knew it, I knew you guys didn't abandon me" Sid cheered.

"Of course we didn't, Isn't that right honey?" Eunice faking her sweet tone to Milton.

"O-Oh yeah, We sure missed you son" Milton lied.

"Really?" Sid happily asked.

"Yes, Now come along darling, We're going home" said Eunice as she grabs Sid and pulls him away with the boys.

"B-But what about Granny?" Sid asked.

"Oh she'll be fine! She has your friends to be with" Eunice laughed.

"But mum I-!" Sid tried to protested.

"Not another word Sidney, Let's go" Eunice impatiently replied in a fake sweet tone.

"B-But wait!" Sid cried.

Suddenly Carrie comes out and sees Sid being dragged away by the others.

"Sid!" Carrie called out.

The four sloths halted as Sid happily replies

"Carrie!"

The pink sloth and soon the rest of the herd went out to Sid and his family.

"Sid? Who is this?" Carrie asked.

Before Sid could answer, Manny recognises the four sloths and angrily snapped

"Wait a minute! I know you four, you four are the ones who abandoned Sid and left Granny with us"

"Yeah" Marshall just shrugged.

"Why are you four here?" Ellie asked as she was not pleased to see them.

"We came to take Sid home" Fungus laughed stupidity.

"Now hold everything! Who are they Sid?" Carrie asked.

"This is my family" Sid replied.

Dodger, Niamh and Carrie were alarmed to see Sid's so called family back with him.

"So you're the uncaring family huh?" Dodger sternly asked.

"What are you talking about?" Milton asked.

"Y-You keep on abandoning him" Niamh nervously added.

"Oh don't be silly" Eunice giggled.

"Well Sid told us about the time you trapped him in the cave and migrated without him" Carrie angrily said to the sloths.

"Oh...um...W...We just wanted to protect our son" Milton lied.

"Hey Milton!" Granny cranked.

"Oh, Hey mother" Milton nervously chuckled.

"Don't ya hey me mister, You left me behind like a stuffed rat" Granny angrily snapped and hits Milton with her walking stick.

"Oh come on mum, Let's just take Sid home!" Marshall groaned.

"OK, Let's go Sid" Eunice replied and drags Sid away.

Suddenly Toby stops them and growls at the four sloths.

"Bad dog" Eunice hissed.

"They're lying" Toby growled.

"What?" Shira asked.

"Sid's family's lying...They don't care about Sid, They don't want him back home" Toby replied.

"How do you know that?" Dodger asked.

Toby sniffs for a bit then growls at Eunice and replies

"Because I can smell Victor on the female sloth"

Diego then sniffs and gasped as he growls as well

"He's right, I can sense it too" Diego growled.

"Sid...Come to me, Please" Carrie begged.

"Mum?...Did Victor send you?" Sid asked in shocked.

"Of course not? Who is Victor?" Eunice lied.

"Mum...Tell me the truth" Sid begged.

"Sid, Come with us, right now" Eunice ordered softly.

"Mum...Answer me" Sid begged again.

Eunice was getting impatient as her fake smile was disappeared.

"Sid, Don't argue with me, Come with us, Now!" Eunice impatiently replied.

"Mum, Tell me the truth! Did Victor send you?!" Sid demanded.

"Sid, I had enough of your whiny tone! Now get over here!" Eunice angrily shouted as she breaks his patience.

Sid gasped in horror as he realize that Victor sends his own family to get him for Victor.

"I...I can't believe it" Sid whimpered.

"OK that's it! Boys! Grab him!" Eunice angrily commanded.

Soon the males sloth charged at Sid but soon Diego and Toby pins Fungus and Milton down.

Shira pins Eunice down as Carrie goes up to Marshall as the small sloth flirted

"Hey, How's it going? What say you ditch my ugly brother and go out with a real sloth?"

Carrie just smirks and replies "Let me think"

She then kicks Marshall in the below area and snapped

"No"

"My big boy parts" Marshall groaned in pain.

Soon the fours sloth were tied up together as the herd was furious with them.

"How dare you try and take Sid to a mad wolf? Why would you four even try to do that to Sid? He's your son, He's your own fresh and blood" Manny angrily yells at the sloths.

"He's nothing but a mistake, an accident!" Eunice shouted back.

"W-What?" Sid gasped.

"Your mother is right Sid, You're just a stupid worthless bug of a sloth" Milton added.

"You stink worse than me" Fungus also added.

"Yeah, We never wanted you, And the truth is we abandoned you because we hate you to be bone" Marshall smirked.

Sid was in shocked, horror as he couldn't believe that one of the worse fears has come true, His family hates him so much.

The poor sloth runs back to the Sanctuary in tears.

"SID!" The herd exclaimed as they sadly watched the sloth running inside, crying.

"Good riddance to that moron" Marshall chuckled.

Carrie has had enough of them as she furiously goes to Marshall and slaps him hard in the face.

"OW!" Marshall exclaims in pain.

"You can't hit my darling son!" Eunice angrily exclaimed.

"**I DON'T CARE!**" Carrie angrily screamed.

The herd and the four sloths jumped in surprise by Carrie's mood as the herd steps back.

"Oh boy, She's furious now" Manny whispered to the two female mammoths.

"This'll be good" Diego smirked.

Sid watches from outside as he sees Carrie deeply furious with his so called family.

"Now you four listen to me good...What you done to Sid from his childhood to now was very nasty and horrible of you...Do you ever stop to think about the pain and suffering you brought Sid theses past years?...Do you ever think or are you four stupid?" Carrie angrily yet softly said.

"Hey we're not-!" Milton was about to protested when Carrie glared at him, causing him to stop.

"Let me ask you something, What has Sid ever done to you? What has Sid ever done to deserve your hated and uncaring attitude?" Carrie angrily demanded.

The four sloths refused to answered Carrie as she just sternly adds

"Oh I see, You guys think he's just stupid and ugly"

Fungus and Marshall chuckled as Carrie got more furious and clutches her paws as she growls

"Well let me tell you guys something...You four are the most stupidest, the most ugliest and most worthless excuses for sloths I've seen in my life"

"How dare you?! You can't speak to us like that?!" Eunice bellowed.

"**SHUT UP!**" Carrie screamed at Eunice.

The two of them glared at each other as Carrie then sternly threats

"I swear to you right now, if you open your mouth and say another word, I'll gag _you_ with a field mouse"

Eunice continues to stay silent as Carrie added

"That's what I thought"

"May I ask you something miss?" Milton nervously asked.

Carrie sternly looks at Milton and replied "...I guess so"

"Who are you?" Milton asked.

Carrie smirks at the sloths and proudly replied

"I am Carrie, Sid's wife"

"WHAT?!" The four sloths exclaimed in shocked.

"That's right, I am Sid's wife and this is our daughter" Carrie proudly replied.

"Ha! You just wasted your life miss, You should have gone with me" Marshall flirted.

"Urgh! No way, Even I have standards" Carrie scoffed as she smiles at Sid and kisses him.

"You know something guys? I don't care what you say about me" Sid smirked.

"What do you mean?" Eunice sternly asked.

"You guys may think I'm stupid and worthless, Well I'm proud to tell you, I'm not stupid and I'm not worthless" Sid proudly replied.

"What?" Milton asked.

"You see this herd, I made this herd and without me, this herd is nothing, So I'm not a screw up here! You guys are" Sid replied as the herd smiles at him.

"How dare you?!" Eunice hissed

"No mum...It's true, You guys never stop to see that I try so hard to give you guys the love you could have wanted...But to you guys, You didn't want it...So I'm tired of trying to think of you otherwise, You're not the family I want anymore...The herd is my true family" Sid proudly replied.

Carrie then kisses Sid again as Manny then said

"OK, What do we do now with you four?"

"I have an idea" Sid replied.

Soon they were at the beach and Manny places the tied up sloths on an small iceberg.

"Oh Precious" Granny called out.

Soon the whales comes out as the four sloths gasped in horror.

"That's Precious?!" Marshall squealed.

"Precious! Be a dear and take the trash out to the other side of the island" Granny asked.

Precious replied as he sticks his tongue out on the four sloths and puts the screaming sloths in his mouth.

Soon Precious went back under water as he did as Granny asked him.

"Bye Precious! Come back soon" Granny waved goodbye.

The herd happily did the same as Sid looks at Carrie and said

"Carrie, Thank you for sticking up for me"

"My pleasure and Sid, You're stupid or ugly or worthless...You're smart, handsome and amazing the way you are" Carrie replied.

The two sloths kissed again as Toby asked.

"How often do they kiss?"

"Who knows?" Diego replied.

Meanwhile the villains were watching as Leo grunted "Drats!"

"I told you so" Carlotta evilly giggled.

"So what now _o'great wolf?_" Leo mocked.

"Those fools were just entertainment...The real funs begins soon" Victor evilly chuckled.

"Where are we gonna get Carrie?" Leo impatiently asked.

"Easy buddy, All in good time, You will have her soon" Victor replied.

"What are we gonna do master?" Marcus asked.

"I got a plan...Are you interested to hear it Leo?" Victor asked.

"Whatever! As long as I get Carrie back and get rid of that hideous sloth once and for all" Leo impatiently accepted.

"It's simple. You go to the herd and trick them into thinking you're still their friend and soon when Sid and Toby are alone, Take them and bring them to us. We'll tell you where and as for the rest of the plan, just leave it to us" Victor explained the plan.

"What about Toby? What if he tries to stop me?" Leo asked.

"You keep a close eye on him and should he try to tell anyone, Threaten him! Make him not want to tell anymore. I mean after all, He wouldn't want his friends to be hurt" Victor replied as he evilly smiles at Leo.

"Sounds brilliant! I love it!" Leo evilly laughs.

"Then it's settled" Victor evilly chuckled.

"What about us master?" Carlotta asked.

"We'll keep in touch but remember, Don't be seen by them" Victor replied.

"Let's do this" Leo evilly grinned as he starts to head off to the Sanctuary

* * *

**Well Sid's so called family is gone**

**But now Leo is about to do something bad**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	22. The False Friend

**Chapter 21: The False Friend**

* * *

Soon the herd returns to the Sanctuary as Diego asked

"Toby, Can you go and get the vines over there for Dodger please?"

"Sure" Toby replied.

Soon as Toby got to the vines that was on ground, he sees someone near him as he looks up and gasped to see one of his enemies here, Leo.

"You!" Toby growled.

"Hello Toby" Leo deviously chuckled with his paws behind his back.

"What are you doing here?" Toby snarled.

"I came here to claim what is mine and should have been all this time" Leo explained.

"Oh really? You still want Carrie? Well let me tell you something pal! I'm not scared of you or Victor anymore! And when I get back to Carrie, I will tell her everything about you and Victor" Toby growled.

Toby was about to run until Leo as he grabs the wolf by the tail and reveals a sharp pointing rock that looks like a knife in his paws.

"Go ahead! Tell them! I dare you! Unless you want one of your 'friends' to die" Leo threatened

"Y-You wouldn't!" Toby gulped as he dreads the thought of Leo hurting the herd.

"Oh I would and it could be Sid or that sabre I saw you talking to" Leo evilly chuckled.

"No! Not Diego or anyone in the herd!" Toby gaped in horror.

"Well then...If I were you, I get out of here and never return" Leo sneered.

"No!" Toby growled.

"Now you listen here, I will get what belongs to me and you can't stop me! I will keep an eye on you and if you do slip one word about me with Victor. Then you say good bye to your herd" Leo threats the wolf.

"You won't get away with this" Toby warned.

"Watch me" Leo whispered

He smirks at the wolf then let's go of Toby and hides the sharp rock behind his back when Peaches, Louis and the twins walk up to them.

"Hey Toby! Who is this?" Peaches asked.

"Allow to introduce myself! I'm Leo! Carrie's best friend" Leo introduced as he tries to look innocent.

"You're Carrie's friend?" Louis asked.

"Of course I am!" Leo agreed.

"Really? Carrie never mentions you" Eddie added.

"Oh gee! I wonder why (!)" Toby smirked at Leo.

"Oh! Well I'm just one of her friends" Leo chuckled as he quickly glares at Toby then returns to smiling at the others.

"Do you want to see her?" Crash asked.

"Sure" Leo agreed.

"Alright! Follow us" Peaches replied as she and the others left.

Toby was about to leave when Leo grabbed his left ear and twisted it causing Toby to gasp in pain.

"Think you funny do you?" Leo hissed.

Toby growls at Leo and bites his arm causing Leo to yelp in pain.

"Ah! You filthy little mongrel!" Leo hissed as he holds his arm in pain.

"Oh ho! Not so tough now are we?" Toby smirked.

Soon the two rivals started walking to the Sanctuary as they kept glaring at each other.

"I must protect Carrie, Sid, Rosy and the others! No matter what!" Toby thought to himself.

"Carrie will be mine! Even if I had to get rid of that wolf and the herd in my way!" Leo thought to himself as they went inside the Sanctuary.

Inside the cave, Manny, Diego and Sid were trying to calm Rosy down.

"She doesn't like me Sid" said Manny.

"Don't be silly Manny! Of course Rosy like you! Do you Rosy" Sid replied as he makes baby noises to Rosy.

Rosy then looks at Manny and Diego then cries louder.

"You were saying?" Diego said as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Ok but don't blame her! She's just a baby. I'm sure she'll like you two when she gets a little older" Sid replied as he gently rocks Rosy in his arms.

Soon Carrie walks up to Sid and said "How about I take care of it sweetie?"

"Ok if you want to" Sid replied as he hands Rosy to Carrie.

"Hello sweetie! Did the big mammoth and the bad tiger scare you? Aww! They're bad mammals are they! Yes they are" Carrie cooed as Rosy gurgles happy in her mother's arms.

"You hate us don't you Carrie" Manny sighed in annoyence.

"Manny! Carrie does not hate you or Diego...Do you Carrie?" Sid asked out of curiosity.

"What? I don't hate you two! I like you all! You guys and the others are my family. It's just I don't appreciate when you two sometimes insult or being mean to my husband" Carrie replied as she smiles at Manny and Diego.

"See?" Sid replied as he smiles at his friends.

Just then Toby walks in with Leo as the red furred sloth drops the sharp rock behind the entrance before going in as Carrie looks at Leo with a surprise look in her eyes.

"Leo?" Carrie asked.

"Hello sweetie! Miss me?" Leo smiled at Carrie.

"Sweetie?" Manny asked as he looks at the red furred sloth confusingly.

"Hey! It's good to see you" said Carrie as she hands Rosy to Sid and goes up to hug her 'friend'

"Who's this Carrie?" Sid asked.

"Honey, This is my friend Leo" Carrie introduced.

"Hi Leo!" said Sid as he was being friendly.

Leo knew who he was but decided to be nasty to Sid.

"What on earth are you?" Leo asked in disgust.

"Leo! That's my husband, Sid!" Carrie sternly explained.

Leo then chuckles "Are you serious? Him?"

"Yes him! Sid may seem...well...different to you but he's a sweet and loyal guy. So be nice" Carrie explained.

"Fat chance! Why the heck would I be nice to someone who's so ugly?" Leo thought to himself.

"Ok I'm sorry" Leo pretended to apologise and unfortunately the others brought it.

"It's OK Leo. Just try not to be rude like you sometimes are" Carrie replied.

"And who is this?" Leo asked as he looks at Rosy.

"This is our daughter Rosy" Carrie introduced.

"She looks like you" said Leo as he looks at Rosy who just stares at him.

"Indeed she does" Carrie chuckled.

"Thank god for that" Leo thought to himself

Just then Dodger, Niamh and the rest walk by to see Leo with Carrie, Sid and the others.

"Leo?" Dodger asked in confusion.

"Hello David and Natalie" Leo sighed as he mispronounces their names on purpose.

"It's Dodger and Niamh" Niamh corrected the red sloth.

"Oh sorry" Leo falsely apologised.

"So are you another one of Carrie's friend?" Ellie asked.

"Yes he is" said Carrie.

"Well I'm Ellie and this is Manny, Diego, Shira, Crash and Eddie" Ellie introduced.

"And this is Peaches, Louis, Granny and Toby" Carrie finished.

"Nice to meet you all" Leo replied but ends up thinking "Not!"

Diego then looks at Toby who was staring at Leo a bit sternly.

"Toby? What's the matter?" Diego asked as the others look at the wolf.

"Toby? Is everything alright?" Shira asked.

Toby was about to speak but unknown to the herd, Leo was glaring at the wolf threateningly as his eyes were saying "Don't even think about it"

Toby knew that if he says something about Leo with Victor and his pack, Then Leo will harm the herd and take Carrie away.

"I can't risk it as much as I want to tell Carrie right now about that cowardly monster" Toby thought to himself.

"Toby?" Diego asked.

"Nothing" Toby replied as he had no choice but to lie.

"Oh OK" said Diego.

"So Leo, Do you wanna hang around for while?" Sid asked.

"Oh I'm sorry! Were you talking to me?" Leo mocked Sid.

"Leo! Sid just asked a question! Do you wanna stay or not?" Carrie asked.

"Sure I'll stay darling" Leo replied as he adds his sweet talks with Carrie.

"Give it up Leo! Carrie is with Sid now" Dodger chuckled.

"Whatever" Leo scoffed.

The herd just looks at Leo uncomfortably but then they all except for Toby accepts the fact that Leo was staying with the herd

When Toby and Leo were all alone, Toby glares at him and growls

"You better watch out Leo. Because I'll be keeping my eyes on you"

"We'll see mongrel...We will see" Leo chuckles deviously as Toby kept his glare at Leo and walks away to Carrie and the others.

"Well, That's part one of the plan. So it's onto part two tommorow!" Leo thought to himself as he chuckles softly yet evilly as he follows the herd.

"So what do you think of Leo guys?" Carrie asked.

"I don't know. He's a bit of a jerk" Manny admitted as Diego and the twins nodded.

"That reminds me of someone" said Carrie.

"Really?" Manny asked.

"Yeah I'm looking at him right now" Carrie joked as she looks at the tall mammoth.

Manny then knew she was talking about him as he frowns at her.

"She does hates me" Manny grumbled.

"Hmm I wonder why (!)" Diego chuckled.

Later at night, The herd was asleep while Toby was wide awake as he kept an eye on Leo who was outside watching the night sky.

Toby then looks at Sid, Carrie and Rosy as he thinks to himself.

"I won't let Leo hurt you guys. I promise"

Leo was still watching the night sky when he looks back to see Toby staring at Carrie sleeping with her husband and her daughter.

"Soon Carrie, You will belong to me! Like it or not! We were meant to be forever. Not you and that stupid sloth! Once I get rid of the thorn in my site, I'll take you and your daughter away from this stupid herd and we'll be together forever till the day you die my dear" Leo thought to himself as he grins deviously at the couple.

* * *

**Oh no!**

**What has Leo planned to do with Sid, Toby, Carrie and Rosy?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	23. Betrayal and Confronting

**Chapter 22: Betrayal and Confronting**

* * *

The next day, the herd wakes up to the sound of Rosy crying in her cradle.

"Who's making that racket?" Leo groaned as he woke up.

"My daughter Leo" Sid replied.

"Does she have to cry loud in the morning?" Leo groaned as he covers his ears.

"She's just a baby" Carrie sternly replied to Leo.

"What? Can she talk yet?" Leo asked.

"No! Quit being an idiot" Carrie sternly replied as she walks to her child with Sid by her side.

"Let me guess. She's crying because she had a nightmare" Sid guessed.

"No sweetie. She's crying because she's hungry" Carrie giggled as she takes Rosy out of the crib and went outside to feed her.

"Who's the idiot now?" Leo thought to himself as he chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Dodger asked the red sloth.

"Nothing" Leo replied.

"I'm sorry that Rosy woke you all up" Sid apologised.

"That's OK Sid" Ellie yawned as she got up.

"Yeah it's no different from Peaches when she was a baby" Diego chuckled as Peaches rolls her eyes.

"OK! Who wants to find breakfast?" Manny asked.

"We do" Sid, Louis, Toby, Peaches and the twins exclaimed.

"Ok then! Let's go" said Manny as the others went outside except for Niamh, Dodger and Leo.

"Dodger...Can I talk to you?" Niamh nerviously asked.

"Sure" Dodger replied

Then they both went out to the entrance and little do they know, Leo follow them and decided to listen to the conversation.

"What's wrong?" Dodger asked.

"About the other night, why were you sleeping next to me?" Niamh asked.

"Well you always panic after a nightmare and I thought I lay next to you to comfort you if you woke up panicking" Dodger explained.

"Oh" Niamh replied as she nods.

"Why? What's wrong?" Dodger asked.

"Well...What feelings do y-you have for m-me?" Niamh nervously asked.

"Feelings? Hmm...Let's see...Well I guess...um..." Dodger began as he scratches his light green goatee.

"Y-Yes?" Niamh asked.

"Well I guess I can say that you are cute and you're a really great friend" Dodger admitted.

Niamh blushes as she looks at Dodger and asked "You...you think I'm...c-cute?"

"Well sure! I mean why? What's the problem?" Dodger replied with another question.

"Well...I...Um...N-never mind" Niamh stuttered.

"No come on, you can tell me anything. What's wrong Niamh? What do you want to say to me?" Dodger kindly asked.

"Tell him Niamh! Tell him!" Niamh's mind was screaming but all Niamh can say was "Nothing"

"Oh rats!" Niamh sadly thought to herself.

"Oh...Ok then...I'm going to get breakfast. You wanna come with me?" Dodger asked.

"N-No thank you" Niamh refused.

"Ok then. Well I'll see you around" said Dodger as he winks at her and walks off, leaving the blue sloth alone.

"Why can't I tell him the truth? Why do I always feel scared to tell him how I feel?" Niamh asked to herself.

"Tsk, Tsk, What a shame"

Niamh turns to see Leo standing next to her.

"L-Leo! W-What are you doing h-here?" Niamh asked in alarm.

"Just on my way to get something to eat before I found out that you have a crush on Dodgy" Leo grinned at Niamh.

"P-Please don't tell him" Niamh panicked.

"Why should I tell Dodger that when he has already got his eyes on someone else" Leo chuckled.

Niamh looks at Leo shockingly and asked "H-He loves someone else"

"Yes he does" Leo lied.

"Who is it?" Niamh asked.

"He didn't say" Leo lied again.

"Maybe I should ask him" Niamh suggested.

"I wouldn't do that! He would just lie to you" said Leo.

"But...he m-might have feelings for m-me" Niamh stuttered.

"Face it honey. He doesn't love you and he never will. Believe me! He's broken hearts of so many girls out there. Take Carrie for example, He tries to love her but Sid was there before he could have his chance. Did you really think Dodger would love someone like you?" Leo asked as he goes behind Niamh and sneers at the poor female sloth.

Niamh then remembers the time that Dodger hugs Carrie and then she remembers that when they were kids, Dodger and Carrie spend a lot of time together and Dodger never really focused on Niamh.

"N-No" Niamh replied as she felt so sad and heartbroken even though she has no idea that Leo was lying to her.

"I didn't think so. Beside Dodger never loves you Niamh so if I were you, I wouldn't bother thinking about Dodger" Leo whispered.

"I...I guess" Niamh stuttered as she was on the edge of tears.

"No! He's lying! Dodger would never do that...Oh who am I kidding?" Niamh sadly thought to herself

"Well I'm off to get breakfast! See you later!" Leo smirked at Niamh and walks off.

"Ha! Well that was fun! I can't believe she bought it" Leo thinks to himself as he grins deviously

Niamh then runs back inside the cave as she starts crying.

"Leo's right! How could I be a fool? Dodger doesn't love me and he never will" Niamh sobbed as he lies on the ground sobbing.

Later in the afternoon, Sid and Carrie were making baby noises to Rosy who was in her cradle as she was gurgling happily and laughing at the baby noise that her parents are making.

"You are so cute! Yes you are sweetie" Carrie cooed as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Hey Carrie! Check this out" said Sid as he puts his hand over Rosy's eyes.

"Where's Daddy?" Sid playfully asked as Carrie giggles.

Sid then moves his hand out of the way and said "Here I am!"

Rosy starts laughing and clapping her hands as her parents chuckled.

"That was cute Sid" Carrie replied.

Just then they heard Rosy saying something.

"Did Rosy say something?" Carrie asked.

They lean closer to Rosy as she opens her mouth and said "Dada"

"Did you hear that? She said dada!" Carrie happily gasped.

"Dada!" Rosy said happily as she claps her hands.

"Oh Sid! Her first word" Carrie happily exclaimed as she picks up Rosy and hugs her.

"She said Dada! Oh Rosy! I'm so proud of you" Sid happily cheered as he kissed Rosy on the forehead.

"Dada!" Rosy laughed as she looks at her dad.

"Yes! I'm your daddy" Sid chuckled as he smiles at her daughter.

"We gotta show the others this" said Carrie.

"Yeah they'll be thrilled" Sid agreed as they went to the others.

Meanwhile Niamh was outside, looking depressed when Dodger came by.

"Hey Niamh! Why the sad face?" Dodger asked.

Niamh was still upset yet confused about what Leo said to her and unfortunately she believed what Leo said about Dodger.

"Nothing...I j-just want to be alone" Niamh replied as she was not looking at the green sloth.

"OK" Dodger replied as he walks back inside leaving Niamh alone.

Toby was walking by to the others when he spotted Leo sitting on the ground against the rocky wall.

"What's the matter Leo? Still haven't got the chance to get Carrie?" Toby chuckled.

"Shut up" Leo hissed.

Toby then glares at Leo and growls "I heard what you said to Niamh about Dodger! He would never do such a thing to anyone even Niamh! Unlike you"

"Were you spying on me?" Leo growled as he stood up.

"Well duh! You're evil Leo and soon the herd will know the truth one way or another" Toby warned.

"Was that a threat?" Leo hissed.

"Yes it was" Toby snapped.

"You better watch it" Leo warned.

"Or what?" Toby smirked.

"You think you're so tough! Do you! Well...You weren't so tough the day your mother died" Leo evilly chuckled.

Toby then growls at Leo and snarls "You leave my mother out of this"

"Pity about your mother but then again, she did find you worthless and unimportant...just like the rest of your family thought about you" Leo chuckled.

"Shut up! My mother loves me!" Toby growled as he grows more furious at Leo.

"Maybe the reason she died because she hates spending all her time with you" Leo laughs evilly at the wolf.

"**Shut up! Shut up right now!**" Toby screamed and lunges at Leo and begins biting and scratching him.

Normally Leo would fight back but he started screaming to get everyone's attention.

Soon the herd came by to see Toby attacking Leo.

"Toby! Stop it!" Carrie shouted as she runs and pushes Toby off Leo.

"What happened?" Sid asked as he was holding Rosy in his arms.

"I overheard him talking about someone name Victor and when he saw me, he tried to stop me from warning you guys" Leo lied.

"No! That's not true!" Toby objected.

"Toby! You attacked Leo! We all just saw you" Ellie replied.

"You better have a good reason for this" Manny sternly said to Toby.

"Why did you attack Leo?" Diego calmly asked the wolf.

"He's the reason Victor's after you guys. He's behind all of this" Toby explained as he told the truth.

"He's lying! He said he's loyal to Victor and something about a plan to betray you guys! I would never betray you all! You have to believe me! He's evil and must be stopped!" Leo lied as he pretends to be innocent.

"Is this true Toby? Is Leo really behind it all?" Sid asked the wolf.

"No! He's lying! He said he would try to make you guys believe that he is good and then he's gonna tell the others about where you are" Leo lied.

"Don't believe him guys! I would never betray you guys! You're my friends" Toby begged.

The others looked at the wolf as they trying to believe that Toby is innocent and Leo is behind everything but then they bought Leo's lying once more as Manny sternly looks at Tony and said "Get out"

"M-Manny! Please!" Toby begged.

"Forget it Toby! You tried to kill Leo and that proves you were lying to us all along!" Manny angrily accused Toby.

"Manny! No!" Shira exclaimed.

"Well it explains everything! How he found us and all that" Manny argued.

"He didn't find us! I found him and he was injured!" Diego growled as he glares at the mammoth.

"Then how come he could swim to get Louis at Seaweed River?" Manny asked.

"Because he wanted to save Louis but his scratches went worse" Carrie replied.

"I heard that he faked the whole thing. He found you guys and now he's gonna tell this wolf name Victor about where you are" Leo lied again.

"Don't worry Leo because Toby is out of this herd for good" Manny replied as he kept his angry glare at the young wolf.

"No! Manny! Please I beg of you" Toby pleaded.

"You're out of the herd Toby! Now get out" Manny ordered.

"Guys! Carrie! Sid! Diego! Please!" Toby begged once more.

"**GET OUT!**" Manny shouted as he stomped his foot on the ground.

Toby sadly looks at the others and had no choice to be run away.

"Toby!" Diego called out.

"Toby! Come back!" Carrie called out as well.

"It's too late guys, He was evil from the beginning" Leo lied.

"Well good riddance" Manny mumbled and the others walked off

As the poor wolf runs out of the Sanctuary with tears in his eyes, Diego sadly watches the wolf go while the others went to help Leo up.

"Excellent! Toby is out of the herd for good! Now all that's left is that stupid idiot Sid and soon I will have Carrie as my wife" Leo thought to himself.

Meanwhile Sid went to Diego with Rosy still in his arms soundly asleep.

"Call me crazy Diego but I believe that Toby is innocent" Sid admitted.

"For once Sid, You're not crazy" Diego replied..

"Really?" Sid surprisingly asked.

"Yeah. I think Toby was telling the truth. So if I were you, I keep an eye on Leo. I just don't trust him" Diego admitted as he glares at the red sloth that was walking with the others.

"What do you mean?" Sid asked.

"I know Toby for some time now and he wouldn't harm anyone" Diego replied.

Soon Shira comes up and said

"This is all wrong, Something is not right"

"I agree, Manny is blind to see that Toby couldn't harm anyone" Diego replied.

"If that's true, Why did he attack Leo?" Sid asked.

"That, We're gonna find out" Diego replied.

"OK, Me and Diego will find out what Leo is up to" Shira replied.

"What are I'm gonna do then?" Sid asked.

Soon Peaches and Louis comes up as the female mammoth said

"We are gonna find Toby and prove Dad wrong"

"Alright, Let's get going" said Shira.

Soon the sabres went to keep an eye on Leo as Sid, Peaches and Louis went out to find Toby. However, unknown to them, Leo already snuck outside while the others were talking.

Meanwhile Toby was sadly lying next to a tree in the forest, crying his eyes out.

"I'm so sorry Diego. I should have told you the moment I came to your herd! But I didn't and now he'll take Carrie away because of me" Toby sobbed.

"Hello Toby"

Toby looks up to see Marcus standing near him as the young wolf quickly got to his four paws and growls at his older brother.

"You!" Toby growled.

"Easy Toby, I don't wanna hurt you" Marcus assured.

Toby was confused that his brother wasn't being nasty to him as usual but he just snarled

"Well guess what! I do"

The young wolf lunges at Marcus but the older wolf dodges the attack.

Just then Toby heard a voice saying "I gotta say Toby, You're getting stronger than I expected"

Toby then turns around to see Victor grinning at Toby deviously.

"Hello Victor" Toby growled.

"Hello Toby, Miss me?" Victor smirked.

"No" Toby hissed.

"Aw you hurt my feelings" Victor mocked.

"What feelings?" Toby scoffed as he chuckled.

Victor then growls at Toby as the young wolf focuses on his rival.

"I know why you guys are here and you knew what Leo's gonna do! I will stop him and you guys no matter what!" Toby warned.

"Oh really? Let's see if you can stop me" Victor dared Toby.

"With pleasure" Toby growled.

Soon he lunges at Victor and the two wolves begin fighting while Marcus surprisingly watches as his brother winning the fight.

Soon Toby pins Victor to the ground as he raises his claws to Victor's neck.

"You lose Victor" Toby growled.

Victor just grinned at the wolf evilly and whispered "Go ahead! Do it! End me! If you dare"

Toby was about to finish Victor off when something whacked him on the back on the head so hard.

Toby soon falls to the ground unconscious as Victor looks to see Carlotta with a rock in one of her paws.

"That'll teach you to miss with Victor" Carlotta sneered at the unconscious wolf.

"Good job Carlotta" Victor replied as he grinned at the female wolf.

"Always a pleasure to help you sir!" Carlotta bowed to the leader of the pack.

Marcus walks up to his unconscious brother and whispers

"Toby? Are you OK?"

"What are you doing Marcus?" Victor coldly asked.

"J-Just making sure that Toby is out cold and he is" Marcus replied.

"Good! Now take him to the small cave as we planned. Now!" Victor ordered.

"Yes sir" Marcus replied as he and Carlotta drags Toby away.

Soon Leo walks by as he saw everything.

"Bravo Leo. You actually convinced the herd that Toby is evil" Victor chuckled.

"Let me tell you. I had to stay awake from making that stupid mutt doesn't howl away everything" Leo groaned.

"Well you can relax now mate. Toby is gonna be taken care of" Victor chuckled.

"Now I had to finish off Sid the sloth and soon Carrie will be mine alone and we shall live our lives my way" Leo chuckled evilly.

"Well don't forget, I still get to dispose the rest of the herd" said Victor.

"Yeah, yeah! You and the rest of the pack can have the herd but leave Sid to me" said Leo.

"As you wish" said Victor and soon walks off leaving Leo alone.

"This is so perfect! Nothing can stop me now!" Leo evilly laughs.

Suddenly he heard someone sneezed as he turns to see Sid standing there as he just realized he was spotted.

"Oops" Sid gulped.

"You little sneak!" Leo growled.

"So Toby was telling the truth! It was you all along!" Sid accused as he grabs a stick and steps back from Leo.

"So now you know" Leo hissed as he dangerously walks closer to the sloth.

"Stay back! I mean it!" Sid warned as he holds the stick up to Leo.

Leo just chuckles and grabs Sid on the arm and throws him to the tree that Toby was before.

Then he grabbed Sid by the neck and pins him against the tree.

"W-Why? Why are you doing this?" Sid asked.

"Because you took away my Carrie" Leo snarled at the sloth as he grips on Sid's neck a little tighter.

"Y-Your Carrie?" Sid stuttered.

"YES! _My_ Carrie! She belongs to me!" Leo yelled at Sid's face.

"But why?" Sid asked.

"I wanted to be her husband but she keeps rejecting me because she thought I was nothing but rude, unfriendly and uncaring" Leo explained as he glares at Sid.

"W-Well that is true you know" Sid admitted.

"Shut up!" Leo snapped as he punched Sid on the stomach.

"Argh!" Sid hissed in pain and started coughing.

"I wanted her to be with me forever but she keeps saying she likes me as a friend" Leo continued.

"She like you Leo but she's not in love with you" said Sid.

"I don't care about her nonsense of love! I just want her to be my wife so I can be leader of my sloth pack!" Leo hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Sid asked as he looks at Leo confusingly.

"You see, back at my village, I was the heir to be the leader of the sloth pack but I can never be the leader until I'm mated with a female sloth. Many girls rejected me when I asked them" Leo explained.

"I can see why" Sid replied.

"SHUT UP! So anyway, I met Carrie and I thought she was perfect to be my wife for me to be the alpha leader but she's doesn't want to because she loves her precious family" Leo growled.

"I don't think you know this but her family is gone" Sid snapped.

"I know that you idiot! Which was the perfect way for me to get Carrie as my wife but when I found out she was gone, I met Victor and made him a deal that if he finds Carrie and brings him to me then he can have a new place with lots of mammals for the pack to eat" Leo explained.

"You're mad! Getting Victor to find Carrie and forcing her to be your wife. No wonder Victor and his pack were after us" Sid gasped.

"Now you know why! You stole my Carrie away and for that I will make sure you never see Carrie or your little Rosy ever again" Leo threatened.

"Go ahead. Do what you w-want with me but let me tell you s-something" Sid stuttered as he stares at Leo angrily.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Carrie will never love someone who is evil and uncaring as you! She will never fall for you no matter what you do" Sid warned.

"Is that so you worthless creature?" Leo snapped.

Sid, with all his strength, pushes Leo to the ground and bravely replied.

"I wouldn't care if she was a queen or a leader of her own herd because I love her for who she is! A sweet kind and loyal sloth. She loves me for the same reasons and she doesn't care or mind how I look and everything because she loves me as I'll always love her. And you may think I'm just stupid and all that but I'm not the one who's being a coward and forcing someone to be a wife and expecting that person to do everything and get nothing in return"

"So you're saying I'm never gonna get Carrie at all?" Leo growled as he stands up and angrily glares at Sid.

"Yes! I am saying that you won't get Carrie ever! So you can go ahead and hate me all you want! It won't change anything. Carrie never wants you! She doesn't love you and she'll never ever will Leo. No matter what! She'll always love me till the end!" Sid snapped as he felt proud of what he's saying.

Leo then punches Sid hard on the face and Sid falls to the ground.

"That's it! You're out of the herd Leo!" Sid scolded Leo.

"No Sid! It's _you_ who's out of the herd" Leo growled.

Sid tries to get up, Leo kicked the sloth in the face as Sid falls back to the ground unconscious.

"Nice going"

Toby turns to see Victor looking impressed.

"Well thank! That was easy! Now let's get rid of the thorn on our sites! Shall we?" Leo grinned at Victor.

"With pleasure" Victor replied as he chuckles evilly.

Soon they started dragging Sid away but little do they know that someone was watching them in the bushes.

Soon Peaches and Louis came out of the bushes and was in shock to see what just happened.

"Oh no! Uncle Sid and Toby are in danger!" Peaches gasped.

"Toby was telling the truth! It was Leo all along. That cheating no good loser" Louis replied.

"We got to follow them and see where they are then we must tell dad and the others about this" said Peaches.

Soon the couple bravely yet quietly follows Leo and Victor as she trying not to be seen by them.

* * *

**Poor Sid and Toby**

**At least they know the truth along with Peaches and Louis!**

**Will Peaches and Louis tell the rest of the herd about this?**

**Will they get caught?**

**What will happened to Toby and Sid?**

**And why was Marcus being gentle with Toby just now?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	24. The Truth about Marcus

**Chapter 23: The Truth about Marcus**

* * *

Peaches and Louis carefully follows Victor and Leo as they dragged Sid to a small cave with vines attached on the top of the cave.

Inside the cave are Carlotta and Marcus standing next to Toby who was still unconscious.

"Ah! So you finally got that idiotic sloth" Carlotta grinned at the duo.

"Well he caught us but I managed to knock him out" Leo proudly replied.

"Oh please! Victor would have got rid of him like that" Carlotta scoffed.

"Say that again, I dare you" Leo growled.

"Enough! Both of you" Victor hissed.

Just then Sid and Toby were soon regaining their conscious and got back up as Sid looks at Toby.

"Toby!" Sid happily exclaimed.

"Sid" Toby replied.

"I'm so sorry Toby, You were telling the truth and I should have stood by your side but I didn't. And for that I'm sorry" Sid apologised as he hugs the young wolf.

Toby just cleared his throat and nudges Sid away as he smiles at the sloth and replied "Thanks Sid"

"How touching" Leo mocked as Sid and Toby turned to see Leo with the wolves.

"We meet again Sid" Victor evilly chuckled.

"Y-yes we are" Sid stuttered.

"Don't be afraid of him Sid!" Toby encouraged as he glares at Victor.

"OK, I will be honest with you guys, I've never hated anyone or anything in my whole life but now I'm gonna say it to you...I...I...I don't like you guys" said Sid as Toby sighs and shook his head.

"That's Ok! We hate you too" Carlotta teased.

"Sid, Allow me to introduce Carlotta" Victor introduced.

Sid starts to snickers and laughs "Carlotta? What kind of a name is that?"

"Oh shut up you stupid furball!" Carlotta hissed and Sid halted his laughing.

"Now you guys keep an eye on those two, I'll be back in a moment" Leo said to the wolves.

"And where are _you_ going?" Victor smirked.

"Just gonna get something OK? Just keep an eye on those idiots!" Leo growled and walks off.

"Ok sir! We got Sid, Now can you just let my brother go?" Marcus asked.

The others surprisingly looks at Marcus as Victor just stares at him for a moment then asked "What did you say?"

"He said let Toby go" Sid replied.

"I know what he said you idiot!" Victor shouted at the sloth.

"Ha! Since when did you care for that pathetic mutt?" Carlotta scoffed.

"All along" Marcus growled at Carlotta.

"Marcus...I don't understand, I thought you hate me. I mean when mother died, you always get mad at me and never show me sympathy or anything to show me that you care for me. You always say that I'm worthless and everything" said Toby as he was so confused.

"Toby...It's time you know the truth" Marcus replied.

Victor grabbed Marcus's throat and growled "Don't you dare!"

Marcus then whacks Victor hard on the face with his paw as he breaks free from Victor's grip and walks to Sid and Toby.

"Oh yes I do dare" Marcus growled.

"Marcus...I don't understand" Toby gasped.

The young wolf was in shock to see his brother defending him for the first time in a long time.

Marcus runs to his brother and for the first time in a long time, he embraces his brother as he said

"I'm sorry little brother, I'm so very sorry for everything"

"M-Marcus?...What's going on?" Toby asked in alarm.

"It all started when father died and Victor was planning on leaving us behind. Mother was sick and we were only kids. So I came to Victor and begged him for us to stay" Marcus started explaining.

"Then what?" Sid asked.

"Victor said he'll let us join but one condition, if I join Victor's pack, I had to become his heir of the pack" Marcus explained.

"Does this explain why you didn't hang out with mum or me anymore?" Toby asked.

"Yes" Marcus sadly replied.

"But what about when mother died?" Toby asked.

"The night when mother died and Victor was planning to leave you behind and take me with his pack but I promised mum that I would look after you, So I asked Victor once more for you to stay but you know Victor, He'll never say yes to anything without me doing something for him" Marcus explained

He then glares at Victor who was very angry at Marcus and Toby.

"What did he want you to do?" Toby asked.

"He told me I must not show any sympathy or any act of kindness to you because if I do that or even tried to defend you, Then Victor would kill you" Marcus replied.

Toby and Sid looks at Marcus shockingly. The young wolf now knows the truth about his big brother Marcus. He never hated him or deeply regrets hurting him.

Marcus loves his little brother but sadly Marcus had no choice to obey Victor.

"B...But what about when Victor was gone in the Cave of No Return and after the day he abused me?" Toby asked.

"It was like this..." Marcus began.

* * *

_Marcus was leaving the cave after he told Toby he never loved him as he looks at Carlotta and snarled_

_"I hate you"_

_"Well at least you are keeping your promise because one nice thing about that worthless brat, Then Victor will destroy him" Carlotta evilly giggled._

_"Victor is gone because of you" Marcus snarled._

_"Well I admit I was a bit of coward back there but Victor is not dead because I know he's still in the cave and he will come back...So if you don't do as he says then I'll finish the brat off" Carlotta evilly giggled._

* * *

_Then on the day after Victor abused Toby, Marcus wanted to help him when Carlotta whispered_

_"One movement of you and I shall let Victor kill him"_

_Then after the abuse, Victor and Carlotta leaves as Victor evilly whispers to Marcus._

_"I'll be watching you from outside"_

_Marcus growls at the alpha wolf as he knew that if he wants to save his little brother, he sadly had to do what he promised Victor._

* * *

"Is this true Victor? Did you force Marcus to show no compassion and respect towards me and force him to abuse and hate me?" Toby demanded as he glares at Victor with angry eyes.

"Yes" Victor growled.

"So wait! The night mother died, I was alone in the cave, crying until I heard you voice and felt your arms around me and you were comforting me, telling me that you'll always stay with me...Was that true?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, Victor found out and force me to tell you that it was all a dream" Marcus explained.

"I knew it! So you did cry when mother died" Toby gasped.

"Yes" Marcus nodded and thought about the day their mother passed away.

* * *

_Marcus was all alone near the body of his deceased mother as he weeps and nuzzles her face._

_"Mum...I'm so sorry...I love you mum...I will look after Toby at all cost" Marcus wept._

_"Not quite!"_

_Marcus turns to see Victor smirking at him._

_"What do you want?" Marcus growled._

_"I'm here to tell you that your little brother will be no use to my pack" Victor explained._

_"What? You're planning on abandoning him?" Marcus shouted._

_"Yes! But you're coming with me! Like it or not!" Victor replied._

_"I'm not leaving him Victor!" Marcus growled._

_Victor turns back at Marcus and grabbed his throat._

_"You don't have a choice! I'm the leader of this pack! Ether you leave your little brother behind or I dispose him...Your choice" Victor growled._

_"No! Please! I'll do anything! Just please! Don't abandon Toby or hurt him! He's only a pup and I'm all he's got" Marcus begged._

_Victor then grins deviously at Marcus and said "Alright then. I'll let him stay but one condition!"_

_"Anything sir" Marcus replied as he felt a bad feeling about this._

_"Toby will stay but you will show no compassion or any act of kindness for the rest of his life" Victor growled._

_"What? But I can't-" Marcus started to protested._

_"It's that or your little brother goes! Make your choice!" Victor hissed._

_Marcus knew that Toby wouldn't last a day along but he didn't want to be cruel and cold hearted to him but he had no choice. He had to protect his little brother no matter what._

_"Consider your option done" Marcus regrettably agreed to Victor._

_"Excellent! Then your bother stays but to live in misery for all time. But I'll give you tonight to comfort your precious Toby" said Victor as he lets go of Marcus's throat._

_"Yes sir" Marcus mumbled and begins to leave._

_"And Marcus!" Victor called out as the other wolf stopped._

_"You will tell no one especially Toby about this...Understand?" Victor growled._

_"Yes sir" Marcus sadly sighs._

_"Good!" Victor grinned deviously as the two wolves went away in separate directions._

_Meanwhile inside a cold cave, Toby, as a little pup, was lying down on the ground and crying that his mother was dead._

_"Mummy! Why did you have to go?" Toby sobbed as tears down from the pup's eyes._

_Soon he heard someone coming towards him._

_"W-Who's there?" Toby sobbed as he closed his eyes._

_"It's me Toby" Marcus said in a soothing voice._

_"M-Marcus?" Toby called out._

_"Yes Toby. I'm here...I'm not gonna leave you!" Marcus soothed as he lies next to his little brother, wraps his paws around him and hugs him._

_"I miss mummy Marcus" Toby wept._

_"Me too Toby...Me too" Marcus softly replied._

_"I'm scared Marcus" Toby whimpered._

_"Toby, Listen to me...You're my little brother and I love you so much...I will look after you and keep you safe" Marcus comforted Toby._

_"Y-You mean it?" Toby sobbed._

_"Yes Toby" Marcus replied._

_Toby looks at his older brother with tearful eyes and returns the hug._

_"I love you big brother" Toby sobbed._

_"I love you too Toby...Everything is gonna be alright" Marcus replied._

_But deep down, Marcus knew that everything was not going to be alright because of Victor._

* * *

"Marcus. I'm so very sorry for what I thought of you" Toby apologized.

"I don't blame you Toby and I apologies for everything I've done to you. Can you ever forgive me?" Marcus also apologized.

Toby looks at Marcus and smiled at him and said "Yes I forgive you"

"I cannot believe you Marcus! After all we been thorough" Carlotta snarled.

"You two and especially you Sid are nothing but weak, pathetic and worthless creatures" Victor growled.

"Right back at you both and Leo too!" Toby hissed.

"Victor! You're nothing but a heartless crook" Marcus accused.

"A vicious monster" Toby added.

"You're...um...a...a very bad wolf" said Sid.

Toby and Marcus looked at the sloth as Marcus said

"Serious? That's all you got?"

"What? He is a very bad wolf" said Sid.

"Face it Victor! Your reign of evil ends today" Toby growled.

"Yeah" Both Sid and Marcus exclaimed.

Victor then starts laughing deviously as Carlotta joined in as well.

"No my friends...It's your reign of meddling that ends today" Victor growled.

Just then Leo came in with a stick on fire.

"I agree with you Victor" Leo agreed as he smiles evilly at the others.

"Oh Leo! Didn't you hear? Marcus is also a traitor" Carlotta sneered at the trio.

"I see... Well...I have a way to fix that" said Leo as he looks to the right side of the small cave.

Sid and the two wolves looked at where Leo is looking and soon they see that the side edges of the cave were covered with barks, leaves and bit of grasses.

You three stay there unless you want Victor to slice you up" Leo threaten the three mammals as he lifts the barks, leaves and grasses around the cave on fire with the flaming stick.

"I've been waiting to dispose you ever since I learned you stole my ticket to leadership" Leo grinned at Sid.

"I-If you l-lay one claw on Carrie or Rosy, I'll-" Sid stuttered as he grew angry at Leo.

"You'll do what? Tickle me? Mock me? Slap me? Don't make me laugh! You just a weak termite" Leo snapped.

"I wasn't trying to make you laugh" Sid replied.

"Does he always say things like that?" Marcus whispered to Toby.

"Half the time" Toby admitted.

Soon Leo, Victor and Carlotta went outside the entrance of the small cave while Sid, Toby and Marcus were preparing to make a dash out of the small cave that was surrounded with fire.

"Don't you worry Sid! I'll take care of Carrie and your precious Rosy" Leo teased.

"So long you three and good riddance!" Victor exclaimed as he rips the vines on top of the entrance.

Sid and the two wolves tried to head out of the cave but it was too late,

The rocks on top of the vines on the entrance collapsed and blocks the way out, leaving Sid, Toby and Marcus trapped inside the small cave that was on fire.

"No! Rosy! Carrie! No!" Sid cried.

"We got to get out of this place before the smoke kills us" Toby exclaimed as smoke begins to surround the whole entire cave.

Meanwhile Leo, Victor and Carlotta were walking away laughing as Peaches and Louis peeks out of the bushes as they was shocked to see the whole thing.

"No! Not Uncle Sid and Toby!" Peaches gasped

"We gotta get your Dad and the others and fast!" Louis replied

Soon the couple rushes off to find the herd.

"We gotta save the others and fast!" said Peaches

* * *

**Now we know the truth of Marcus**

**But now he along with Sid and Toby are in danger**

**Will Peaches and Louis find the others and get Sid and the wolves out to safety?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	25. Sub Zero Heroes To The Rescue

**Chapter 24: Sub Zero Heroes To The Rescue**

* * *

Peaches and Louis kept running as they were looking for anyone from the herd.

Then they bumped into Niamh as the blue sloth jumped in fear but then relaxes a bit when she found out that it was only Peaches and Louis.

"Oh! P-Peaches! Your d-dad is looking for y-you" Niamh stuttered.

"Niamh! Thank goodness I found you!" Peaches happily replied.

"R-Really?" Niamh asked.

"Yes! Toby was right! Leo is the one behind it all! I saw him Victor and Carlotta" Louis explained.

"He is?" Niamh gasped then she thought to herself.

"If that's true, then maybe he lied to me about Dodger"

"We must hurry Niamh! Uncle Sid, Toby and his brother are inside a blocked in cave and there's fire inside that cave" Peaches panicked.

"What?" Niamh gasped.

"I'll try and get Sid and Toby out of that cave! You girls go get the others here now and hurry!" Louis replied.

"Are you sure Louis?" Peaches asked in concern.

"I'll be fine sweetie, I promise" Louis assured his girlfriend.

"I love you Louis" Peaches replied.

"I love you too Peaches" Louis also replied.

The couple kissed as the girls then runs off to get Manny and the others.

Louis was about to run back to Sid and the others until he bumped into someone.

He looks up to see Leo standing there, smirking deviously at him.

"My, my! Looks like someone is in big trouble" Leo evilly chuckles as Louis slowly back away from the red sloth.

Meanwhile, Niamh and Peaches kept looking for the others until they found Manny, Diego and Dodger walking by.

"Guys!" Niamh cried out and runs towards them.

The others spotted Niamh and Peaches as they went up to the girls.

"Niamh! What's the matter?" Dodger asked.

"Me and Louis found Sid" Peaches panted as she was a bit out of breath from running.

"Where is Louis?" Manny asked.

"She's not far from us but she told me to tell you guys this" Niamh replied.

"What is it Niamh?" Diego asked.

"She said that Toby was right about Leo and everything" Niamh replied.

"What?" Both Dodger and Manny said in confusion.

"I knew it" Diego exclaimed as he stomped his paw on the ground.

"What? You believed Toby?" Manny asked as he raised an eyebrow at the sabre.

"Yes Manny! I believed Toby! So did Sid, Peaches, Louis, Shira and Carrie did too" Diego replied.

"So Leo is behind all of this?" Dodger asked.

"I don't k-know! All I know i-is that Peaches and L-Louis f-found out about this and told me to find you guys and lead you t-to him" Niamh stuttered as she fiddles with her claws.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go" said Manny.

Soon Niamh and Peaches starts leading Manny and the others to where Louis is.

Back to where Louis is, the molehog is standing there face to face with his enemy.

"You lied to us" Louis accused.

"Yeah, Yeah! I lied to everyone. What is it with kids nowadays?" Leo groaned as he felt annoyed by Louis.

"Why? Why are you hurting my family?" Louis demanded.

"I don't have to tell _you _anything you little brat!" Leo snapped.

"Once Carrie knows the truth about you, She'll never forgive you" Louis warned.

"I don't think so...She will be mine and no one especially a little weineris going to stop me" Leo mocked.

"Don't you dare mock me! You think you're so tough and can scare me like that? Ha! I don't think so buddy! I'm not afraid of some big bully like you" Louis exclaimed.

Leo growls and then snaps a branch in half, causing Louis to back away in fear.

"You think you're tough huh? BRING IT" Leo bellowed.

Soon Louis went digging underground as Leo looks around as he growls

"Where are you? Show yourself wiener" Leo demanded.

Suddenly Louis appeared from underground as he stabs Leo's feet with a sharp rock. Then he bites onto Leo's leg as the red sloth yells in pain.

"AAAAH! You little brat!" Leo hissed.

Leo kicks Louis off of him and stomps him down, badly hurting the molehog.

"Y...You can't win Leo" Louis grunted.

Leo just glares at Louis and press his foot down on the molehog, slowly crushing in pain as the poor molehog cries in pain

"Now you listen here you stupid, pathetic little brat! You think you can stop me with little words of bravery huh? Well guess what! You're wrong! Your ugly friend and your little dog are finished and like or not, Carrie will be coming with me and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Leo threatened.

"Argh! Mark my words, You'll pay for this" Peaches threatened back.

"Oh I'm so scared" Leo mocked as he adds more pressure on crushing Louis with his foot, causing the molehog to yell in agony.

Suddenly they heard a huge booming voice behind Leo saying "You should be"

Louis looks up and happily gasps while Leo turns and looks up to see Manny standing there, looking deeply furious at Leo, who takes his foot of the molehog

Soon Dodger, Niamh, Peaches and Diego came by as Peaches sees Louis badly hurt.

"LOUIS" Peaches cried.

She picks up the molehog and cradles him in her trunk.

"P...Peaches" Louis smiles at his girlfriend.

"Louis are you OK?" Peaches asked in concern.

"I am now" Louis replied.

"What has he done to you?" Peaches sobbed.

"It's OK Peaches" Louis comforted the teenage mammoth.

"You were very brave Louis" said Diego.

"No...I wasn't...I failed...but I tried" Louis grunted in pain.

"Louis, You are the bravest mammal I've met and I love you so much" Peaches sobbed as she tearfully nuzzles her boyfriend.

"I love you too Peaches, more than anything in the whole world" Louis sweetly replied as he kisses Peaches trunk.

"Oh Louis! My dear Louis" Peaches cried as she cradles Louis close.

Leo looks at the angry mammoth nervously as he tries to rat his way out.

"So...um...hi Manny...He...Well...how are you-AAAAAH!"

Before Leo could finish, Manny quickly wraps his trunk around Leo and hoists him up.

"Can we talk about this?" Leo nervously chuckles.

"Oh we'll talk about this alright" Manny sternly growled.

"Get him Manny!" Diego encouraged.

Manny then brings Leo close to his face and growls furiously

"Now you listen to me buddy! How dare hurt my daughter's boyfriend? How dare you lie to us and to your friends?"

"Y-you m-mean Dodger and Nessa?" Leo stuttered.

"It's Niamh!" Dodger angrily exclaimed as Niamh looks at Dodger surprisingly.

"Thanks Dodger" Niamh softly thanked.

"No worries" Dodger winked at Niamh.

"So you're the reason Victor is after Carrie! You're the one who wants Carrie for yourself!" Manny accused.

"Ok yes! It's true! It's all true! Just put me down" Leo begged as he felt scared.

"I don't think so Leo! Because of you, Toby is kicked out of the herd!" Manny angrily snapped.

"S-So?" Leo stuttered.

"So? SO?! Now that I know the truth, I feel very horrible for what I've done to him!" Manny very angrily spatted at Leo.

"So...What you said about Dodger...is a lie?" Niamh asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dodger asked.

"Don't you dare" Leo threatened Niamh.

"You shut up!" Manny angrily growls at Leo and pins him to the tree.

"Go ahead Niamh" Diego encouraged.

"Leo told me that Dodger just uses girls and he doesn't care for them" Niamh explained.

"What? What girls? I've never been dating anyone! And even if I did, I wouldn't do anything like that" Dodger gasped.

"R-Really?" Niamh asked.

"Really! Why did Leo told you that anyway?" Dodger asked.

"Oh haven't you heard? Little Niamh, here, is in love with you Dodger" Leo mocked.

The others just stared at Niamh as she felt caught and really scared now that Dodger knows her secret.

"...What?" Dodger asked.

"Niamh? Is it true?" Diego asked.

Niamh didn't answer but turns away from the others.

"Niamh, look at me! Don't be afraid! Do you really love me Niamh?" Dodger asked again.

Niamh was still not responding though her mind was saying "This is your chance Niamh! It's now or never!"

"Niamh?" Dodger asked.

"I...I...I'm so sorry! I can't" Niamh cried as she runs away from the others.

"Niamh!" Dodger shouted out

But it was too late, Niamh was gone from the others as Dodger then looks at Leo and angrily snapped

"You unspeakable worm! How dare you lie to Niamh about me?!"

"Why do you care? You don't love Niamh" Leo scoffed.

Manny then grips his trunk tighter around Leo.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it!" Leo demanded.

"No more fooling around Leo! Where's Sid and Toby?" Manny demanded.

"You're too late! Your little friend and that dog are finished along with Toby's brother" Leo smirked evilly.

"His brother Marcus?" Diego asked as he wonders why Toby's brother is in danger as well.

"What did you do?" Manny growled.

"I set fire to some barks and leaves inside a small cave and your friends are trapped inside that blocked cave! They're doomed" Leo chuckles evilly.

"Not yet they're not! I know where they are! Follow me!" Peaches replied

She rushes off with the Diego and Manny with Leo wrapped with his trunk follows her with Louis in her trunk.

Diego then looks back to see Dodger looking at the other direction where Niamh ran off.

"Dodger! Come on! We got to go" Diego called out.

Dodger didn't look back or responded but whispers "Niamh...loves me?"

Diego then walks to Dodger and said "Its Niamh isn't it"

"Yeah" Dodger muttered.

"Do you love her?" Diego asked.

"I...I don't know" Dodger replied.

"You can talk to Niamh about this later but right now we gotta save Sid and the others" said Diego.

Dodger looks at Diego and replies "Alright"

Then they went off with Manny and Peaches to save the others.

Meanwhile Niamh was at the lake where she and Dodger first swam together as she looks at her reflection.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I afraid to admit my feelings for Dodger? What if he doesn't love me and hates me for the rest of my life?" Niamh asked to herself.

She looks back and mutters "I hope Sid and the others are OK"

Then she looks back at her reflection and said

"Who am I kidding? The way Dodger looked at me when he found out...I don't know if I can face him anymore"

She closes her eyes and sadly sighs as she couldn't stop thinking about Dodger and whether he would ever love Niamh back now that he knows her feelings about him.

Inside the blocked cave, Sid, Toby and Marcus are trying to get out by budging the heavy rocks out of the entrance but they couldn't move them.

Soon the fire inside the cave causes the smoke to surround the mammals

"We're doom! We're gonna die!" Sid cried.

"No we're not! Now stop crying and help us!" Marcus shouted.

"We can't give up!" Toby coughed.

"When we get out of here, I'm gonna kill Leo" Marcus coughed as well.

Soon Manny, with Leo still wrapped in his trunk, and the others finally made it to the cave as they saw smoke coming out from the small areas of the heavy rocks.

"Oh no!" Peaches cried.

"Sid!" Manny cried.

"Toby!" Diego cried.

"Tie Leo up Dodger!" said Manny.

"Got it!" Dodger replied.

The green sloth grabs some vines and as soon Manny puts Leo down, Dodger quickly ties Leo up with the vines.

"Are you guys alright?" Diego called out to the others inside the cave.

Sid heard the others and shouted "Guys! Help us! The smoke is killing us in here!"

"Just hang on Sid! We're gonna get you guys out of here!" Manny shouted as he starts moving the heavy rocks.

"Go ahead! Try and save them all you want! It'll be too late once you get to them" Leo smirked.

Dodger looks at red sloth and furiously whacks at the back of Leo's head.

"Shut up!" Dodger scolded.

Back inside the cave, Sid and Marcus are helping Manny moving the rocks away from the other side before Toby starts coughing violently

"T-Toby? Are you OK? Toby?" Sid asked as he looks back to see Toby lying on the ground.

"Toby!" Sid exclaimed.

Marcus looks back and sees his unconscious brother dying from the smoke.

"Toby! No!" Marcus exclaimed as he runs up to his little brother.

"W-What's happening to him?" Sid coughed as he falls on his knees.

"He's running out of air! The smoke is killing him! Hang on Toby! Stay with me!" Marcus exclaimed as he shooks Toby.

Soon he heard a thump and looks back to see Sid lying on the ground unconscious with his tongue out.

"Oh not you too!" Marcus moaned as he runs up and drags Sid and Toby close to the entrance.

"Hang on guys! We're almost there" Manny called out.

"Hurry! Please hurry up! They're dying in there!" Marcus shouted as he was coughing from the smoke as well.

Soon Manny got rid of all the rocks from the entrance.

"I'm coming Sid!" Manny shouted as he runs inside the cave.

"Hang on Toby!" Diego exclaimed as he also runs inside the cave.

"Daddy!" Peaches cried.

"Diego!" Dodger shouted.

Soon Manny was out of the cave with the unconscious sloth in his back and Diego and Marcus were carefully yet hurryingly dragging Toby out as well.

"Uncle Sid!" Peaches exclaimed

She runs to her father as Manny puts Sid down on the ground and was looking concern for his friend.

"Sid? Are you OK? Come on Sid, Answer me" Manny begged as he gently shakes the sloth and looking very concerned.

"Uncle Sid? Wake up! Please wake up!" Peaches begged as well.

"Toby! Come on buddy! Wake up" Diego pleaded as he was concern for the wolf and tries to wake him up.

Marcus got up as he breathes for some air and walks up to his little brother and looks very worried about him.

"Toby! Wake up! Come on little brother! Don't give up!" Marcus begged as he shook his brother.

"You're too late...They're gone" Leo grins evilly.

"Come on Toby! Wake up" Marcus pleaded.

"Don't you die on us Toby! Come on! Wake up!" Diego raised his voice.

Soon Toby started coughing and opens his eyes.

"Diego?...Marcus?" Toby coughed as he was breathing for air.

"Toby! You're OK" Marcus happily exclaimed.

"Oh thank god" Diego sighs in relief.

"Marcus! You're alive" Toby happily replied as he hugs his big brother.

"I was afraid that I was gonna lose you" Marcus sighed in relief as well and he holds his little brother close to him.

"Come on Sid! Wake up! Don't leave us! We need you! Your wife and daughter needs you Sid! Don't die! Please Sid!" Manny begged.

Just then Sid woke up and was taking huge gasps for air.

"Where am I? Am I gone?!...No I'm OK" Sid gasped as he coughs and breathes for air.

"Uncle Sid! You're alive!" Peaches cheered as she hugs her uncle.

"Thank god" Sid sighed in relief.

"You were saying Leo?" Dodger smirked.

"Darn it!" Leo growled.

"Are you OK Sid?" Manny asked.

"I am now! Thanks to you guys" Sid replied as he smiles at the mammoths.

"We're just glad you and the others are safe" said Manny as he ruffed Sid on the head.

"How are you feeling Toby?" Diego asked.

"Better now! Thanks to you guys" Toby replied.

"I'm just glad you are safe" said Diego.

"So who are you?" Manny asked Marcus.

"I'm Marcus, Toby's big brother" Marcus introduced.

Diego then looks at the older wolf sternly and said "You're his brother"

"Yeah and who are you?" Marcus asked.

"I'm someone who ACTUALLY cares about Toby" Diego replied.

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked.

"Toby told me that you always treated him like nothing but dirt" Diego sternly replied as he glares at Marcus.

"Diego! It's OK. Marcus isn't as bad as we thought we was" said Toby.

"What?" Both Manny and Diego asked.

"Well I just found out that Marcus does care for me but Victor forced him to show no act of kindness towards or else I would have been killed by Victor if he didn't do what Victor commands him to do" Toby asked.

"Are you sure?" Diego asked.

"Yes! You got to believe me guys! Marcus is not evil" Toby replied.

Both Manny and Diego looked at each other as they knew that Toby was right about Leo so it's obvious that what Toby is saying about Marcus is true.

"If you say that Marcus isn't evil, then we believe you guys" said Manny.

"Really? You believe me again?" Toby happily asked.

"Yes, You were right about Leo and I should have listened to you" Manny explained.

"I understand Manny, You just want to protect Ellie and the others" Toby replied

"True but still, I'm very sorry for what I've done to you and I should have believed you in the first place, Can you ever forgive me?" Manny asked as he apologised to Toby.

Toby looks at Marcus who nods as Toby looks up at Manny and smiles at him.

"Yes. I forgive you" Toby replied.

Manny smiles at the wolves and the others around him but they were soon distracted by Leo who was trying to rip the vines off"

"So what are we gonna do with you?" Dodger smirked at Leo.

"I say we take him back and let Carrie and the others know about him working with Victor and get him to tell us why" Diego suggested.

"Good idea!" Sid agreed and the others nodded at the suggestion.

"I can't believe you guys! Why on earth would you want to save this hideous, stupid and worthless creature?" Leo angrily spatted as he glares at Sid.

"Because, Leo, Sid is our friend and part of the family. You don't understand how important Sid is to us" Manny sternly replied at Leo.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Sid is the reason this herd is here! He created it" said Manny.

"That's right! And every night, he makes a fire for us and we always stay warm during the night because of that" said Diego.

"And he's always there to talk to when one of us has a bad day" Louis added.

"If it wasn't for Uncle Sid, Aunt Carrie would never be happy and she would be all alone for the rest of her life" Peaches replied.

"Sid is not worthless or stupid...well just a tiny bit" Diego admitted and Sid, Dodger and Toby frowned at Diego.

"But he is our friend and we'll always be friends to the end because we care for Sid" Manny replied as he looks at Sid and smiles at him.

"Gee guys...Thanks! That means a lot to me" Sid thanked as he smiles at his friends.

"Well you guys are the most stupidest creatures I've ever met in entire my life!" Leo angrily exclaimed.

"No they're not! It's you who's stupid" Sid objected.

"What did you say to me?" Leo demanded.

"Alright let me tell you something" said Sid as he walks to Leo and crossed his arms and begins.

"My friends are the greatest mammals I've ever met in my life, Sure we don't get along all the time but like Manny said before we care for each other. Manny may seem like a hot tempered mammoth but he's a true husband, father and friend and also a very great leader of the herd in my opinion. And Diego may seem like a vicious sabre tooth tiger but he's a great friend as well and the others here are so great and wonderful. If it weren't for them and Carrie, I would never be happy and cheerful"

Manny and the others looks at Sid surprisingly and Manny walk up to Sid and places his trunk on Sid's shoulder.

"Thanks Sid! That was nice of you" Manny thanked.

"Yeah thanks Sid" Diego also thanked as they all smiled at the sloth.

"Ha! What a load of nonscene!" Leo spatted.

"You know something Leo, The only mammal who is stupid, worthless and hideous is _you_!" Toby growled.

"Good one!" said Marcus.

"Thanks" Toby replied.

"So! Shall we get going?" Dodger asked.

"Yeah! Let's go and show the others everything about Leo" Sid replied.

"What about Niamh?" Peaches asked.

"Don't worry, We'll find her" said Dodger as Manny picks up the tied up sloth with his trunk and the others were walking back home.

* * *

**Well Sid, Toby and Marcus is safe!**

**And Leo is caught!**

**Now Carrie and the others are gonna find out everything**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	26. Confronting The Enemy

**Chapter 25: Confronting The Enemy**

* * *

Back at the Sanctuary, Carrie was outside with Rosy in her arms as she looks around to see if Sid is back.

"Hey Carrie, have you seen Manny and Peaches?" Ellie asked as she walks up to Carrie.

"No I haven't. Have you seen Sid around?" Carrie asked.

"No sweetie, I haven't" Ellie replied as she shook her head.

"We can't find Diego or Dodger anywhere" said Crash as he and Eddie climbs up on Ellie's back.

"Or Niamh or that red sloth, What was his name again? Leon?" Eddie asked.

"It's Leo. I'm sure they're around guys. Don't worry" Shira assured the others.

"Dada" Rosy said as she looks up at Granny who walks up to Carrie.

"I ain't your daddy, Do I look like a man to you?" Granny asked the baby.

The ladies and the twins giggled as Carrie chuckled

"She's only a baby, granny"

"Ah, I know that" Granny replied

"Don't worry sweetheart, Daddy will be back" Carrie giggled as she smiles at her daughter.

Just then Carrie and the others saw Niamh walking back to them.

"Dada!" Rosy happily exclaimed.

The others laughed as Carrie giggled "No Rosy! That's Niamh"

"H-Hey kiddo" Niamh nervously replied to the baby sloth.

"Where are the others Niamh?" Carrie asked.

But before Niamh could answer, they heard a booming voice saying "Right here"

The others turned to see Manny, Sid and the others together with Leo still tied up and was hoisted up by Manny's trunk.

"Manny! Peaches!" Ellie happily exclaimed as Peaches ran up to her mother and hugs her.

"Toby?" Carrie asked as she looks at the wolf.

"Hi Carrie" Toby greeted as he smiles at the pink sloth.

"What is going on? Why is Leo tied up? And who are this wolf next to Toby?" Carrie asked as she looks around at everyone.

"This is my brother Marcus! As it turns out, He's actually a good mammal Carrie" Toby replied.

"I see but I don't understand why is Leo tied up" said Carrie.

"Perhaps Leo can explain when we get inside" Manny replied as he smirked at Leo.

"Niamh" said Dodger as he walks up to her.

"H-Hi Dodger" Niamh nervously replied as she felt scared of what Dodger might say to her now he knows her secret.

"Are you OK Niamh? Is it about what Leo said?" Dodger asked

"You're not mad at me a-are you?" Niamh asked in fear.

Dodger just chuckled "No Niamh, I'm not mad at you though I want to talk you about your feelings for me later OK?"

"O-OK" Niamh nervously replied

The blue sloth felt a bit relaxed yet she was still very nervous and shaky.

Soon the others went inside the Sanctuary as Manny puts Leo down in the ground where the herd gathered around Leo.

"Carrie, Ladies and possums Meet the mammal who is responsible for everything" Manny announced.

"What do you mean? Ellie, Could you hold Rosy for me for a while?" Carrie asked in confusion as she hands Rosy to Ellie and then walks up to Sid.

"Of course Carrie! Peaches, Crash, Eddie, Stay close to me" said Ellie as she gently holds Rosy in her trunk while the twins and Peaches stay with Ellie as Louis was still on Peaches's trunk

"He's the reason that Victor is after you guys, Leo's working with him" Marcus explained as he sternly looks at the red sloth.

"Is this true?" Carrie asked as she looks shock at Leo.

"Yes it's true! He lied to you all that I was still working with Victor and planned to take Carrie and Rosy away from you guys" Toby replied.

"And he tried to kill me, Toby and Marcus by trapping us inside the cave and setting the cave on fire" Sid accused.

"Leo? Is what they saying is true? Answer me!" Carrie demanded.

"Diego!" said Manny as he looks at the sabre.

"With pleasure" Diego smirked

The orange sabre walks up to Leo and reveals his sharp claws to him.

"Alright! Yes! Yes! It's true! It's all true!" Leo panicked as he cries from the sharp claws that were pointing directly at his face.

Carrie, Ellie, The twins and Shira gasped while Rosy was taking a nap in Ellie's trunk.

"What?" Carrie asked.

"It's true! I was the reason Victor's after you and I lied to you about Toby and all that and I did try to get rid of Sid and the others" Leo admitted to Carrie.

"Alright, Stand back people, Granny's gonna give this coward a whooping" said Granny.

She was about to whack Leo when Shira holds her back.

"Not yet Granny" Shira replied.

"Damn you sabre, I never get any fun here" Granny crankily snapped.

Carrie was so shocked that her so call friend has betrayed her and the herd. She then grows angry at Leo and she slapped him on the face as the others gasped in surprise.

"How could you? You foul evil traitor!" Carrie angrily exclaimed.

"I did it for a reason Carrie!" Leo protested.

"And what reason was that Leo?" Carrie growled at Leo.

"I can answer that" Sid replied.

"Don't you even dare!" Leo threatened.

"Shut up Leo!" Dodger ordered.

"Go ahead Sid" Carrie encouraged.

"You see he wanted you because back at your village, He was the heir to be leader but he couldn't be the leader unless he gets someone to be his queen. So he chose you" Sid explained.

"Well this explains why Leo is after Carrie most of the time" Dodger replied.

"What do you mean?" Sid asked.

"Well before I met you, Leo tried to woo me and get me to be his forever. Every time he asks me, I refused" Carrie explained.

"And I always wanted to ask, why is that Carrie?" Leo demanded.

"Why? Because you cheated on other girls and you're rude and cruel and you have no feelings for anyone what so ever but yourself" Carrie angrily spatted.

"So what? Those girls back at the village meant nothing to me and I don't care about anyone else. All I ever wanted was you because you're the only girl in the village that I find beautiful" Leo explained.

"I feel sorry for those poor female sloths back at the village" Ellie said.

"Me too" Niamh agreed as the others nodded.

"So why did you go to Victor?" Dodger asked.

"Because I made him a deal" Leo replied.

"What deal?" Manny asked.

"Leo said that if we or in this case now, Victor and Carlotta finds Carrie and brings him back to him then Victor and his pack can move in with the village and Leo and Victor could rule the village with the wolves taking over the sloths in the village" Marcus explained.

"What?" Dodger and Niamh gasped in alarm.

"Also when he found out that Carrie was with Sid, He decided that if Carrie gets taken away to Leo then the pack will take their chance to destroy this herd" Marcus added.

"WHAT?" The herd gasped in horror.

"Why you cowardly backstabber!" Manny angrily yelled at Leo.

"How could you Leo? We tried to be your friend but you keep pushing us away" Carrie angrily scolded.

"I don't really care about this friendship, family and love nonsense! Those things are nothing but foolishness" Leo spatted.

"Then you, my friend, have a heart of stone" Marcus growled.

"If you would just accept to be my queen, you could have had everything! Power, Fame and to rule everything that you can imagine! But you throw it away for this stupid sloth and this freakish herd" Leo shouted.

"I don't care about those things Leo because my family and friends are the most important things I ever have in my entire life! I wouldn't throw away for some stupid glory and to be with someone who shows no love or compassion to me what so ever" Carrie replied as she proudly walks up to Sid and holds him close to her.

"Your family would be so ashamed of you" Leo growled.

Carrie slapped Leo hard on the face and exclaimed "My parents were proud of me that I refused and they would be very proud that I have a husband, a child and a family that I love"

"Yes! Why don't you tell her the other truth Leo?" Marcus suggested.

"What other truth?" Carrie asked.

"Don't you dare tell her Marcus! Don't you dare!" Leo threatens Marcus as he tries to get out.

"You be quiet!" Manny growled as he bonks Leo on the head.

"Carrie...What I'm about to tell you will upset you" said Marcus.

"What do you mean?" Carrie asked.

"Carrie I'm so sorry but...Leo is the reason your family is dead" Marcus admitted.

The herd looks at Leo in horror as the pink sloth looked completely horrified as she stares at Leo who looking at her very angry.

"W...What?" Carrie gasped.

"I...I don't understand...what do you mean?" Sid asked.

"Explain it to them Leo!" Toby demanded.

Leo knew he had no choice to tell them why.

"That night at the ball, I ask you in front of everyone to be mine forever but you refused and told me in front of everyone I was a jerk. I was humiliated, rejected, and my respect for everyone was destroyed because of you and your family! You chose your parents over me!" Leo growled.

"I...I...What did you do?" Carrie gasped.

"I decided to teach you a lesson and get rid of the thorns in my side! So I ordered Victor and his pack to find your family and destroyed them and bring you to me where I could have forced you to be my queen" Leo coldy and evilly smiled at Carrie

The poor female sloth was now in tears and is completely shock to know the truth about her family.

"You...you force Victor to destroy my family?" Carrie gasped.

"How could you do such a thing Leo?" Dodger shouted.

"C-Carrie had a nice family and you destroyed them!" Niamh cried.

"Well...It had to be done...And besides it's better off anyway" Leo deviously chuckled.

"How could it be better off? My family is gone because of you!" Carrie tearfully screamed as tears pour down from her eyes.

"You are such a monster Leo" Sid angrily accused as he holds Carrie close to him.

"Who cares? Carrie deserved it" Leo smirked.

"Deserved it? For what? Rejecting you?" Sid angrily scolded as his and Carrie's hated for Leo continues to grow.

"You humiliated me for the final time that night Carrie! So I decided to teach you not to reject me" Leo growled at Carrie.

"Do you have any idea how much pain and suffering I've been through? Because of you I blamed myself for what happened to my family!" Carrie screamed again as she was crying so hard in Sid's chest.

"Carrie! It's OK! It's gonna be alright" Sid soothes Carrie.

"How can it be Sid? Because of him, I was in misery and in pain for so long" Carrie sobbed.

"But then you met me and the herd and you got so much happier" Sid comforts Carrie.

Carrie sniffs and said "True and I'll always love you Sid and this herd"

"You know something Leo, I don't like animals that kill for pleasure" Manny growled.

"Oh shut up fatso!" Leo snapped.

"He's not fat!" Both Carrie and Sid exclaimed.

The herd surprisingly looks at Sid and Carrie as Manny said

"Wow...Thanks guys"

"Your family was pathetic and you were better off without them" Leo chuckled evilly.

"Stop it Leo" said Sid.

"You're better off with me and me alone Carrie! Not Sid or this herd as well" Leo growled.

"Enough Leo!" Sid demanded as Carrie felt miserable of what Leo is saying.

"No" Carrie whimpered

"Why don't you face it? Your family never loved you Carrie! Never!" Leo harshfully and coldy laughs at Carrie.

Sid has heard enough and with all his might, He punched Leo in the face causing the herd to gasp in surprise.

"Damn Sidney, Now that was a good punch there" Granny cheered

"Whoa! Are you OK Sid?" Dodger asked.

Sid's hand was trembling as he whimpers "Excuse me for a second...Oh! And cover Rosy's ears Crash and Eddie"

"Why?" The twins asked.

"Just do it" Sid groaned as he walks outside and the twins put their hands softly on Rosy's ears.

"I-Is h-he alright?" Niamh asked Granny.

"YEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Sid exclaimed in pain

"Yep! He's fine, He loves to sing" Granny replied.

Sid walks back in with a painful smile on his face as he said

"Come on Carrie! Let's stay away from this psycho!"

"I agree" Carrie softly replied as she takes Rosy off Ellie and walks with Sid to their room.

"You belong with me Carrie no matter what" Leo snapped.

Carrie turns back at Leo and with tears in her eyes, she frowns and sternly replies.

"I will never ever love you Leo and I don't belong to you at all...I love Sid and I will always love Sid no matter what...I hate you Leo and I'll never ever forgive you for what you've done" And with that, Sid and Carrie left.

"Face it Leo. It's over" said Toby.

"So what are we gonna do with you?" Diego asked.

"I say we finish him now" Marcus growled.

"No Marcus! We're not like Victor or Leo" Toby refused.

"Toby is right Marcus" Dodger agreed.

"I say we leave him here and get out of this place tomorrow and find someplace where he and Victor can never find us" Manny suggested.

"Good idea Manny" Toby agreed as the others nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled! We leave tomorrow and we leave Leo tied up here" said Ellie.

"Should we go and comfort Aunt Carrie?" Peaches asked.

"Yes we can! After all she needs us after what she has learned from him" Ellie replied as she sternly stares at Leo.

"Well somebody has to keep an eye on him" said Niamh.

"I'll watch him" said Diego.

"Me too" said Marcus.

"Thank you guys" said Toby.

"Niamh...Can I talk you now?" Dodger asked.

"O...I...Well...OK" Niamh nervously replied and soon Dodger and Niamh walks outside while the others went to comfort Carrie.

Diego and Marcus, on the other hand, stay behind to keep an eye on Leo.

"You're lucky Leo" Diego smirked.

"How so?" Leo spatted.

"Oooh! Better be careful or we could strike when you less expected" Marcus teased.

After a minute or two of Diego and Marcus staring at Leo, Marcus quickly raised his claws up and yells "BOO!"

Leo exclaimed in fright, causing Diego and Marcus to burst out in laughter.

"Good one" Diego chuckled.

"Thanks" Marcus laughed.

"OK you boys had your fun! Let Granny show you how it's done" Granny chuckled deviously.

"Wait! No! Noooooo!" Leo cried.

Soon Granny starts whacking Leo with her walking stick and pulls his hair.

"I'll give you a spanking so hard, your own butt will fall off" Granny laughed.

"She is certainly having fun" Marcus chuckled.

"That's how Granny is" Diego chuckled.

Marcus then looks serious as he sighs

"I hope Carrie's OK"

"Me too" Diego sighed as well.

* * *

**Poor Carrie!**

**Her family was gone because of that evil red sloth!**

**Will she be alright?**

**What about Dodger and Niamh?**

**Will Dodger accept her love?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	27. Revealing The Love

**Chapter 26: Revealing The Love**

* * *

Dodger lead Niamh to the river where they first swam together as they both sat on the snowy ground.

"Listen Dodger...About today, I'm sorry" Niamh started

"Niamh, Listen to me, I understand you're scared and nervous of explaining things but you got to know that you can tell me anything. I won't get mad at you at all. I promise" Dodger comforted.

"I...I don't know if I c-can" Niamh stuttered.

'Just try Niamh, There's nothing to be scared of. Just answer me this that's all. Do you really love me Niamh?" Dodger asked

He then rubs Niamh's arm for comfort and also curious to know the truth. Niamh looks at Dodger as she was scared and shaky to tell Dodger her feelings for him.

Niamh can hear her mind saying "Niamh this is your chance! Don't back away! Do NOT back away"

"Niamh?" Dodger spoke as he looks at Niamh with concern.

Niamh try to speak but she didn't had the courage and was about to get up and run but her mind was shouting

"Don't back away! Don't back away!"

Niamh then takes a deep breath and finally she replied "Yes"

Dodger looks at Niamh with a surprise look as the blue sloth looks at Dodger really nervously.

"Really? So what Leo said was true? You really had a crush on me all those years" Dodger asked.

"Yes" Niamh repeated as she was shaking.

"Wow" Dodger gasped.

"W-wow what? W-what's the m-matter?" Niamh stuttered.

"It's just that I've never anyone who had a crush on me or ever loves me" Dodger admitted.

"R-Really?" Niamh asked.

"Yeah...So what do you love about me Niamh?" Dodger asked.

"Um...well...E-Everything" Niamh nervously replied.

"Everything?" Dodger asked.

"W-Well...yeah...I mean...well...I love you because..." Niamh replied as she trying to figure out the perfect way to explain her feelings for Dodger.

"Because what?" Dodger kindly chuckled.

"Well...you're a great m-mammal...a-and you're s-sweet, l-loyal and h-handsome" Niamh explained.

"Handsome?" Dodger asked as he smiles at Niamh.

"Well y-yeah! You're very handsome, brave, amazing and...um...and...And sexy" Niamh replied

Then she realise what she just said as she gasp and covers her mouth with his paws.

"Sexy? You think I'm sexy?" Dodger laughed.

"Well...yeah" Niamh bashfully admitted.

"So what do you mean by I'm sexy?" Dodger asked.

"Well y-you're muscular and the way you s-smile at me sometime" Niamh explained.

"You mean like this?" Dodger chuckled as his eyes were half closed and he smiles a bit deviously at Niamh.

"Y-Yeah" Niamh gasped as she loved the way Dodger smiles at her.

"Niamh I gotta ask, Why didn't you tell me this a few days ago?" Dodger asked.

"W-Well...I was scared" Niamh replied.

"Scared of what?" Dodger asked.

"Some nights I had dreams of you but some of those dreams were nightmares" Niamh explained.

"What were the nightmares about?" Dodger asked.

"I...don't know if I c-can say" Niamh replied as she looks away from Dodger.

"Hey, you can tell me Niamh" Dodger soothed Niamh.

"W-Well I dreamt that I confess m-my feelings to y-you and after t-that, Y-You got angry at m-me and leave me and it's funny though, this l-looks like the place I told y-you my feelings in my dreams" Niamh stuttered.

"I see" Dodger nodded.

Niamh then realises she is at the place where she dreamt of with Dodger and starts to panic

"What is it? What's wrong?" Dodger asked looking very concerned for Niamh.

"Wait a minute! This is the place I dreamt of when I told you my feelings! T-Then that means y-you're gonna h-hate me forever a-and leave me and I-I'm gonna be alone a-and lost without you and I-I" Niamh panicked.

Then she starts shaking so badly and was breathing rapidly as she felt so scared now. Soon Dodger realises that Niamh was having an anxiety attack and she begins to cry.

"Niamh! Niamh! Sssh! Sssh!" Dodger calmed Niamh down as he holds the female sloth very close to him

"P-Please d-don't leave me" Niamh wept.

"Niamh, sssh...It's Ok...It's alright, I'm not gonna leave you, I promise" Dodger assured Niamh.

He gently rocks Niamh and tries to erase her fears as the blue sloth looks up at Dodger.

"R-Really?" Niamh asked.

"Yes, I'm not mad at you and I will never ever hate you at all" Dodger softly replied.

"I'm so s-sorry Dodger, Y-You know how panicking I can be" Niamh apologised.

"It's alright Niamh, I understand. Come here" said Dodger as he and Niamh lie down beneath a blossom tree.

"I'm gonna tell you something I should have told you a long time ago" said Dodger.

"W-What do you want t-to tell me?" Niamh asked.

"Do you remember that night when we thought Carrie and her family was gone?" Dodger asked.

"Yeah" Niamh replied.

"Well...After my family died from the attack of the wild bears, I was all alone and I thought no one would be there for me" said Dodger as he sadly looks up to the sky.

"What d-did you do?" Dodger asked.

"Don't get mad at me but do you remember when you found me on the side of the tall cliff that night?" Dodger asked.

"Yeah" Niamh replied.

"I was planning to...end my whole life" Dodger shamefully admitted.

"What? Y-You m-mean you were going to j-jump?" Niamh gasped.

"Yes" Dodger sadly replied.

"W-Why?" Niamh desperately asked.

"Because...when I thought I lost Carrie, I thought I lost everything including my family but then before I could jump, I hear your voice" Dodger replied.

"Me?" Niamh asked.

"Yes... I heard you calling for me and you were looking for me" Dodger replied.

"Oh yeah...I remember that" Niamh softly replied.

"And when I saw you and how scared you were, I started thinking about you and what would become of you if I was gone. Soon I realise from that moment, You were all I had in my life and I didn't want you to be all alone with no one to be there for you" Dodger confessed.

"Really?" Niamh asked.

"Yes Niamh, You are the reason I lived, you're the reason I felt strong and brave! And you are everything to me just like I am to you" Dodger truthfully admitted.

The green sloth gently cups Niamh's face with his paws and look at her with a comforting smile.

"Y-You really mean that?" Niamh asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes Niamh, You didn't have to afraid of telling me your feelings for me because I feel the same way about you" Dodger happily confessed.

"Really?" Niamh happily asked.

"Yes" Dodger chuckled then he notices Niamh sadly looking away.

"But would you love someone who is a coward like me?" Niamh sadly asked.

"Niamh! You're not a coward! Sure you get nervous but I don't mind because I love you for who you are! A very kind and sweet lady" Dodger kindly replied

"And I love you for who you are. A loyal, brave, handsome and funny sloth" Niamh replied.

Soon Dodger looks at Niamh lovingly and said "Niamh"

"Yes Dodger?" Niamh asked.

Dodger leans forward a bit and softly replied

"I love you so much and I will always love you till the day I die and no matter what happens, I will never leave you Niamh because you're everything in this world to me"

"Oh Dodger...You are so wonderful and I'll always be there for you! I love you too Dodger" Niamh happily sobbed.

Dodger and Niamh look at each other lovingly as Dodger leans in to kiss Niamh who hesitated a bit as Dodger looks at her worryingly.

"What's wrong?" Dodger asked.

"This m-may sound silly but what if I dreaming?" Niamh asked.

Dodger chuckled and replied "Niamh, This is not a dream. I can assure you"

"OK" Niamh nodded.

"You're nervous about me kissing you?" Dodger asked.

"Well...yeah" Niamh admitted.

"I see...Don't worry Niamh. You don't need to be afraid" Dodger soothed the blue sloth

Niamh looks at Dodger who gave her a comforting smile as he strokes her blue hair.

"Do you trust me?" Dodger asked.

"I...I trust you" said Niamh.

"Close your eyes" Dodger whispered.

Niamh closes her eyes as Dodger leans forward to Niamh and then Dodger and Niamh finally kissed for the first time.

Niamh slowly opens her eyes as she felt so amazed and relaxed as Dodger continues kissing her.

"I can't believe it! Dodger loves me and he's kissing me! This is a dream come true" Niamh thought to herself as she felt so very happy that Dodger is now her boyfriend.

Soon they parted their kiss as Niamh lies back with Dodger next to her, stroking her hair.

"How was that?" Dodger asked as he smiles.

"It was heaven" Niamh happily replied as the two sloths chuckled.

After a moment of staring lovingly at each other, Dodger leans forwards to Niamh again and whispered

"I love you Niamh"

"I love you too Dodger...so much" Niamh happily replied.

Soon Dodger and Niamh kissed again and when they parted again, Niamh begins to yawn.

"Tired?" Dodger chuckled.

"Yeah" Niamh yawned.

Soon Dodger lifts Niamh up and carries her bridal style.

"D-Dodger" Niamh nervously giggled.

"Don't worry Princess Niamh! Your handsome prince is here to take you back home" Dodger playfully joked as he starts walking home with Niamh in her arms.

"O-OK" Niamh giggled.

When they reached back to the Sanctuary, Dodger looks at Niamh and finds that she was asleep in his arms.

"Sweet dreams my darling" Dodger whispered and kissed Niamh's forehead and went inside the Sanctuary with Niamh.

* * *

**Dodger and Niamh are finally together! YAAAY! :D**

**But what about Carrie?**

**Is she OK?**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	28. Victor's Revenge

**Chapter 27: Victor's Revenge**

* * *

Meanwhile at night, Marcus and Diego was keeping an eye on Leo as Dodger carries Niamh in and Marcus asked

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, It's just we're together now as in lovers" Dodger explained.

"Oh really?" Marcus happily replied

"Yeah" Dodger nodded.

"Well then, Congratulations on you both" Diego congratulated.

"Thanks, Can you keep an eye on Niamh while I check up on Carrie?" Dodger asked as he lays Niamh down softly on the ground.

"Sure" Marcus replied.

"I'll go with him" Diego added.

Soon Diego and Dodger went up to the herd who was comforting Carrie who was in tears.

"How is she holding up?" Diego asked Ellie who was holding Rosy in her trunk.

"Not well unfortunately" Ellie sadly replied.

Dodger and Diego walks up to Carrie who was with Sid, crying.

"Hey Carrie, How are you?" Dodger asked Carrie.

"I-I couldn't believe that Leo would d-do this to me" Carrie sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault Carrie, Leo is a cold hearted person" Manny soothed the pink sloth.

"I...I just miss them...so much" Carrie sobbed.

"It's OK Carrie. Everything is gonna be alright" Sid comforted.

"I don't know Sid" Carrie sobbed.

"Aunt Carrie, Please don't cry!" Peaches sadly replied.

"It's OK Peaches" Carrie sobbed.

"It's gonna be alright Carrie, You're safe with us" Ellie soothed.

"And tomorrow, we will leave this place and Leo nor Victor or that other wolf will bother us again" Sid added as he cuddles with Carrie.

"Thanks guys" Carrie smiled as she wipes her tears away and goes to hug the herd and kisses Sid before taking Rosy to bed.

"We should get some rest guys" said Manny

The herd agrees as they each went to bed while Diego and Marcus each took turns of staying up and keeping an eye on Leo.

The next day, the herd was getting ready to leave the Sanctuary as Sid was staying close to him as she was holding Rosy in her arms.

"Dada" Rosy happily cheered.

"Yes sweetie, I'm here" Sid cooed at his daughter.

"Well we better get going guys" Manny announced.

"How are you feeling Carrie?" Sid asked.

"I'm OK Sid" Carrie sighed.

"It's about your family isn't it" Sid replied.

"Yeah...But I had to move on for them and live my life with you guys" Carrie replied as she smiles at her family.

"Well let's get going" said the herd

They left the Sanctuary as Leo growled

"You won't escape from me Carrie. Not ever!"

The herd ignored Leo and walks away except for Crash and Eddie who blew raspberries at him before walking out.

Then Granny came by and hits Leo with her walking stick

"Ow!" Leo exclaimed in pain.

"So long sucker" Granny cracked up in laughter.

After a moment, Leo heard someone coming in.

It was Carlotta.

"Well, well, well! Look who's failed as usual" Carlotta mocked.

"Oh cut the mocking Carlotta and help me out" Leo snapped.

"Whatever" Carlotta scoffed as she rips the vines off Leo.

"Where's Victor?" Leo demanded.

"Oh he's around" Carlotta deviously laughed.

Meanwhile the herd was moving on to the north as Sid looks at Dodger and asked.

"So where do we go now?"

"The only place that is safe is the village where Leo and Carrie once lived" Dodger replied.

"I'm not sure if I can go back guys" said Carrie

"Carrie, it's the only safe place we can go" Dodger replied.

"Besides Carrie, if we're there then no one can hurt us" Sid added.

"Oh I disagree with that Sid"

The herd suddenly stopped and turned to see Victor standing on top of a hill near them.

"Victor!" Toby hissed.

"Well, well... I'm surprised Sid that you and the others manage to escape" Victor grinned evilly.

"Yeah well, we're full of surprises" Marcus smirked.

"I should have disposed of you and Toby when I had the chance" Victor growled.

"Well look who's the idiot now?" Marcus teased.

"Mock me one more time Marcus...I dare you" Victor deeply growled.

"What do you want Victor?" Manny demanded.

"Haven't you learned from that thick skull of yours mammoth? I want Carrie and I will get what I want no matter what you do" Victor snapped at Manny.

"Well guess what Victor? You are not getting Carrie! Not now, Not ever!" Ellie sternly snapped at Victor.

"Yeah because there's just us and only you" Sid smirked.

"Guess again sloth"

The herd turns to see Leo and Carlotta walking up to Victor.

"Darn it! I told you we should have put him on a floating log at Seaweed River" Diego exclaimed.

"So you think you guys can run from us?" Victor smirked.

"Yes" Carrie sternly replied.

"Then I'll tell you all this, you will never escape from us...sooner or later we will finish you off and I shall my revenge on you all" Victor growled.

"We'll see about that Victor" Louis angrily shouted.

Victor just laughs at the molehog and said "Such a brave child but a foolish one"

"I'll see you around Carrie" Leo laughed as he and Carlotta run off.

"Come back here and fight us you coward" Dodger shouted.

"Well...I'm not staying here any longer, so...Bye" Victor grinned and bolted off.

"Oh no you don't!" Toby growled and goes after him into the forest.

"Toby! No!" Marcus cried as he runs after him.

"Toby! Come back" Diego shouted and runs with Marcus.

"Guys wait!" Carrie cried.

"We gotta go stop them" Manny shouted and soon the herd runs after them.

As Victor runs off, Toby bolts after him as Marcus and Diego follows after Toby in the forest.

"Catch me if you can Toby" Victor deviously laughed.

"I'll make sure you won't hurt anyone anymore" Toby growled.

"We'll see about that Toby" Victor snapped as he kept on running.

Toby kept on running until he stops when he discovers that Victor wasn't around.

"Darn it! I lost him" Toby said to himself.

But little did he know, Victor was behind the bushes and was ready to finish Toby off.

Marcus saw Toby and then saw Victor's eyes as he realises that Toby was about to strike.

"TOBY! LOOK OUT!" Marcus screamed.

Victor lunges at Toby but Marcus runs up and pushes Toby out of the way and Victor strikes on Marcus and bites him hard on the neck.

"NO!" Toby screamed as he watches in horror as Victor was attacking Marcus.

Soon Victor finishes injuring Marcus and walks up to Toby.

"You're mine now!" Victor growled.

"Toby!"

Diego lunges at Victor and fights with him as Toby runs to Marcus and sees that Marcus has a deep cut on his neck.

"Marcus! No!" Toby cried.

Soon Diego kicks Victor out of the way and soon Victor runs away as Diego went after him.

The herd soon found Toby with Marcus who was lying on the snow, coughing and having trouble breathing.

"Oh no" Carrie gasped in horror.

"What happened?" Niamh asked in panic.

"I was after Victor and he almost lunged at me t-then Marcus saved me but now he's hurt" Toby cried as he was so concerned for his brother.

"T-Toby...Are you 'cough'...Are you OK?" Marcus gasped.

"I'm OK Marcus! I'm so sorry Marcus!" Toby cried.

"It's Ok Toby...It's alright...I'm just so glad you're safe" Marcus comforted Toby as he weakly smiles at him.

"How are you feeling?" Shira asked as Toby puts pressure on Marcus's wound to stop it from bleeding.

"Not 'cough' 'cough' well" Marcus coughed violently.

"Oh Marcus...I'm so sorry" Toby sobbed.

Soon Diego walks back as the others looks at him.

"Victor has escaped" Diego sadly said.

"Darn!" Dodger growled as he looks down and clutches his fists.

"D-Diego...S-Shira...I need to talk to you" Marcus gasped.

"What is it?" Diego asked as he and Shira walks up to Marcus.

"T-Take care of Toby for me...He needs you...Please promise me...you'll both look after him...please" Marcus begged as he looks up at the sabres as he felt cold.

Diego sadly looks at Marcus and replied "I promise and I'm sorry I doubted you"

"Yes we're all very sorry for you both and you are gonna be OK Marcus" Manny also replied as he comforts him.

"It's OK guys...I forgive you" Marcus weakly smiled.

"Just hang on Marcus! You're gonna be OK! I promise" Toby sobbed as he holds Marcus's paw with his other paw.

"I had to go Toby...Mum is waiting for me" Marcus gasped.

"Marcus please...Don't leave me" Toby tearfully pleaded.

"Listen to me Toby...Stay strong! Diego and the others will look after you now and I will always be there for you in here" Marcus soothed as he places his right paw on Toby's chest.

"Don't go Marcus! Hang on!" Toby cried.

"I love you so much little brother" Marcus whispered

And then, with his last breath, he was lying on the snow, dead.

The herd looked at Toby and the body of Marcus sadly as Manny, Ellie and Peaches tearfully hold each other close with Louis, Crash and Eddie on Ellie's trunk as they joined with them.

Dodger and Niamh hold each other as Niamh was sobbing on Dodger's chest while Sid and Carrie did the same thing as Carrie gently holds Rosy in her arms.

Granny was just bowing her head down in sadness.

Diego and Shira looks at Toby who was in tears and crying as the sabres walks up to Toby and holds him close.

"No...No! Marcus! No! Why did you have to go? Marcus!" Toby cried

"I'm so sorry Toby...so very sorry" Diego whispered as tears went down from his eyes.

Shira tearfully nuzzles the young wolf.

"Marcus! Don't die! Please don't die! Come back Marcus! Come back! Please! Marcus! Nooooooooooo!" Toby tearfully screamed.

Then he lets out a sad long howl as the herd tearfully watches Toby sadly howling at the death of his brother.

* * *

**Poor Toby...**

**Lost his brother to the heartless Victor...**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	29. Marcus's Funeral

**Chapter 28:** **Marcus's Funeral**

* * *

Meanwhile back at Victor's cave, Leo was so angry and full of rage.

"This is all your fault!" Leo accused both wolves.

"Excuse us?" Carlotta gasped.

"If it wasn't for your stupid plan Victor. We would have grabbed Carrie when we had the chance" Leo snapped.

"Now wait just a minute you selfish ignorant sloth! We lost our most of our pack because of your stupid obsession with that stupid female sloth" Carlotta snarled.

"I don't care about your worthless pack you crazy old hag! I want to be leader of that village and it's not happening because of you two!" Leo yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Victor roared

Leo and Carlotta halted and looks at Victor who was glaring at Leo viciously.

"Now you listen here Leo. I am tired of your whinging and whining about you not being the leader of your precious village! Now if you want to be leader, you'll do as I say now...Clear?" Victor growled as he walks up to Leo and grabs him by the throat.

"O-OK...I'll do a-as you say" Leo nervously chuckled.

"Good" Victor snapped

The alpha wolf then drops Leo on the ground as Carlotta was deviously laughing at him.

"Poor little Leo! He can look tough but he's just a wuss" Carlotta mocked.

"Oh shut up!" Leo snapped at Carlotta.

"Now! Here's what we do" Victor began as he grins evilly.

The next day in the Sanctuary, Everything was so quiet ever since the herd returned after what happened to Marcus.

Dodger and Niamh told everyone that they were dating and they are happy about it but they were still worried about Toby for he didn't slept all night last night as he was still silently crying over the recent death of his brother.

As the herd watches Toby lying on the ground, crying softly, Manny, Diego and Sid came back as Ellie and the others walk up to them.

"How did it go?" Ellie asked.

"Well...We did as Toby wanted us to do, I dug a hole near the tree that has the clear view of the sky" Diego sadly replied.

"I put Marcus in it" said Manny as he looks sad.

"And I engraved his name on the tree" said Sid as he walks to Carrie and hugs her.

"We decided to do Marcus' funeral tonight" said Carrie.

"How is Toby? And where's Rosy?" Sid asked as he looks at the wolf.

"Here" Niamh replied as she was holding Rosy for Carrie.

"As for Toby, Well...He's like me when I found out about my parents and what Leo did to him" Carrie sadly explained.

"Diego, you should comfort him. He looks up to you more than us" said Dodger.

"OK" Diego replied.

Soon he walks up to Toby as the sad wolf looks up at Diego and sobbed

"H-Hey Diego"

"Hey Toby...Are you feeling OK?" Diego asked.

Toby just shook his head as he continues to weep.

Diego sadly sighs and walks closer to Toby and sits next to him.

"Listen Toby, I know how you feel" said Diego.

"No you don't...You don't know how I feel right now" Toby sobbed as he looks up at Diego with tearful eyes.

"Believe me Toby, I do" Diego replied.

Toby then grew angry and stood up as he yells

"No! You don't know! You have no idea what I'm feeling right now! I could have saved my brother! But I just stood there and watched in horror as Victor injured Marcus and now because of me, Marcus is dead!"

"No it's not your fault Toby! Don't say that!" Diego exclaimed.

Toby looks down on the ground for a moment until Diego notices that Toby was silently crying again.

"I could have saved him" Toby wept as tears went down on the ground.

"Toby, I'm so sorry but there was nothing you could do to save him and besides, your brother gave his life up because he wanted you to be OK because he loves you" Diego softly replied.

Toby then looks up at Diego and sobbed

"I feel lost and so alone Diego...I don't know if I can move on...I love my family and they're gone because of Victor"

Diego sadly looks at Toby and pulls him into an embrace.

"Listen to me Toby, You're not alone anymore...You have us and I promise your brother that me and Shira will protect you and look after you...That's a promise that we will keep Toby, I swear" Diego softly said as Toby pressed his head onto Diego's chest and wept.

"Poor Toby" Shira sadly sighed.

Later at night, the herd was ready for Marcus's funeral as Diego looks at Toby who was looking away from the others.

"Toby...We're ready" said Diego.

"I don't know if I can do this" Toby sadly replied.

"Please Toby, Come to the funeral...For Marcus" Shira softly pleaded

Toby looks at the others and finally replied

"Alright...Let's go"

Soon the herd went to Marcus's grave and each of them are holding a flower as they all sadly looked at the grave.

"Well...Who's wants to start first?" Manny asked.

"We will" Carrie replied as she and Sid walks up to the grave and places their flowers down on it.

"Marcus, You were a very brave wolf till the end, even though you kept your care for Toby away for so long but I don't blame you for that. You would anything to keep Victor from hurting Toby and I believe that you're a great mammal and I will miss you Marcus" Carrie sadly said.

"Marcus, from the moment you told us the truth. I wanted to be friends with you and Toby and to be there for you because I care for mammals like you. But I guess it's true that nothing lasts forever but I know that our friendship will never die...it'll always live in our hearts forever. Farewell Marcus and rest in peace" Sid sadly sniffed

The yellow sloth holds her wife close to him as she was carrying their daughter with them.

"Wave goodbye Rosy" Carrie sniffed as she gently took Rosy's paw and wave it up and down for Rosy to say goodbye to Marcus.

Soon they walk back and they each hug Toby as the wolf said "Thank you guys"

"If you need to talk to someone, I'm right here" Sid assured Toby.

"Thank Sid" Toby sniffed.

As soon as Carrie and walks back, Niamh and Dodger walk up to the grave and place their flower down.

"Marcus, you were a true friend until the end and we're proud of you. You would never let anything happen to Toby and that to me is being a great brother" said Dodger.

"W-We will 'sniff' miss you Marcus...I'm so sorry! I'm not good at speeches" Niamh sobbed.

"It's OK Niamh...I understand" Toby assured as he was trying to hold back his tears.

Soon Niamh and Dodger each hugged Toby and went back to where they stand.

Toby sadly watches as the rest of the herd took their turns in bidding Marcus farewell until Shira has finished her speech as Diego then said

"Toby...It's our turn now"

"I...I don't if I can" Toby sobbed.

"It's OK Toby, You can do this! We're right here sweetie" Shira comforted.

Soon Diego and Toby walks up to Marcus's grave as they put their flowers down.

Diego looks at Toby who was in tears and sadly looking down on Marcus's grave.

"Do you want me to start Toby?" Diego softly asked.

"Yes please" Toby sobbed.

Diego sadly sighs and looks at the others then he begins his speech

"Marcus, I gotta say that you are a true brother to Toby and you would never let anything harm to your little brother. I know that we didn't get along at first but after we got to know you those few nights ago, I now see that you're a caring brother that truly regrets doing those bad things to Toby and I feel really sorry for you and Toby for living your lives with that monster. You and Toby deserved better and that's the truth, you'll always remain as part of our family forever Marcus and I'm glad that we became friends with you...I will keep your promise Marcus and look after Toby for you. Goodbye Marcus and rest in peace"

"Thank Diego" Toby sobbed.

"It's your turn Toby" said Diego..

Soon Toby takes a deep breath as tears pour down from his eyes and then he begins

"Marcus...I'm so sorry for everything I thought about you...I always thought that you were cruel and cold hearted but now I see that you are a caring, kind and wonderful brother to me...If only you told me this but I guess it's what you had to do to protect me...I'm really sure mum is really proud of you Marcus...I know I am...I will try and move on with my life for you Marcus...I promise I will try! I'll remember the times we spend together as brothers before Victor came to our lives...One last thing before I go...no matter what happened in the past, You will be my big brother...I love you Marcus and I will miss you so much...Goodbye Marcus...I love you"

Toby then cries as Diego goes to Toby and pulls him into a hug.

"That was really beautiful Toby. We're all really proud of you" Diego comforted.

"T-Thank you Diego" Toby sobbed.

The herd then begins to weep for Marcus as the clouds clears and the herd can see the moon up in the sky as Toby lets go of Diego and stands near Marcus's grave and softly said

"Marcus...This is for you"

Soon he howls as the moon shines its light down on the herd and the grave.

The others proudly yet tearfully watches Toby howling to the moon for his brother as Diego walks to Toby and lets out a roar.

"What's Diego doing?" Carrie asked.

"Joining in with Toby" Shira replied.

The herd watches Diego roaring and Toby howling at the moon in honour of Marcus.

When Diego and Toby finished, they hugged each other as Toby cries for his big brother as Diego sadly look down at Marcus's grave.

After the funeral, the herd went back to the Sanctuary and they all went to bed except for Toby who lying on the ground not far from Diego and is silently crying.

Peaches woke up and sees Toby looking crying and soon she walks up to him and said

"Toby?"

The wolf tearfully looks up at Peaches and sobbed

"Oh...H-Hi Peaches"

"Are you OK?" Peaches kindly asked.

"Not really Peaches" Toby sobbed.

"Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" Peaches kindly offered.

"T-That would be so kind of you Peaches" Toby sobbed.

Soon Peaches lies next to Toby and wraps her trunk around Toby.

"Thank you Peaches" Toby sobbed.

"You're my best friend Toby and I really care for you" Peaches smiles at Toby.

"And you are a true friend Peaches" Toby replied.

"Try and sleep well Toby" said Peaches.

"I'll try" Toby sobbed.

Soon Toby went to sleep as Peaches smiles at him and went to sleep as well.

Diego then opens his eyes and smiles at Peaches and Toby who are asleep together.

Soon Diego went up and Toby and gently stroked his hair as he whispered.

"I'll keep my promise Toby. I will look after you for Marcus"

Then Diego walks back to his resting spot and soon drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**Poor Toby**

**At least now, Marcus is at peace**

**And Diego and Shira will protect him**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	30. A New Family

**Chapter 29: A New Family**

* * *

The next morning, the herd was still asleep as Toby was still grieving over the loss of his brother because of Victor and he felt like getting revenge on the wolf that murdered him.

"Marcus… I'll avenge you…" Toby angrily whispered

The young wolf got up and quietly, without waking the herd, left the Sanctuary and went off to find Victor.

Soon Diego woke up to see that Toby is not here as the sabre is confused.

"Where's Toby?" Diego asked himself.

He then sniffs the air and scents the young wolf outside the Sanctury.

"Something's not right here…" The saber pondered.

He then rushes off to find Toby as Shira woke up to see her husband leaving as she softly said

"Diego?"

Meanwhile in the woods, Toby was dashing through the trees in anger looking for Victor and his crew.

"Victor, where the hell are you?!" Toby angrily muttered to himself as he dashes through the woods.

As soon as he reached the clearing of the woods, he spots Victor, Carlotta and Leo and charges the leader.

"YOU MONSTER!" The wolf screamed.

The young wolf pounced on Victor and start clawing Victor until the alpha wolf shook him off.

"A surprise attack from you, Toby? I guess killing your brother did bring anger in your heart." Victor evilly chuckled.

"You shut your mouth, you pretentious, sadistic monster!" Toby hissed.

"No one talks that way to Victor like that, you worthless runt!" Carlotta shouted

She then charges at the young wolf, only to get countered by Toby by getting slashed in the face and fell a few feet away from him.

"AAAH! You freak!" Carlotta cried in pain.

"Worthless? Hah! You're the one who's pathetic, Carlotta! Who's next, Leo?" The wolf triumphantly said to the female wolf that's lying on the ground in pain covering her face and soon looks the scared sloth.

"Uh…I...Um..." Leo was speechless after seeing Toby overpowered Carlotta.

"You and Carlotta, get out of here." The alpha wolf ordered the sloth and female wolf.

"Uh… r-right! L-Let's go, Carlotta!" The sloth whimpered as he runs away in fear.

"T-This isn't over, you brat!" The female wolf cried as she runs away with Leo.

A few moments later, the wolves circle each other.

"You want to fight me alone without any help? That's really bold of you." Toby growled.

"You come here, attacking my allies, just so you can avenge your brother? Don't make me laugh!" Victor taunted.

"Marcus was a great brother until you force him to become abusive! Let me tell you something; you were never a great leader and you'll never be a great leader!" He retorted at Victor.

"You upstart, little miscreant! If you love your brother so much, then why don't you join him?!" He said as he pounced on Toby.

Toby retaliated by kicking Victor off of him and pounced and bit him in the neck. Victor tries to shake the young wolf off but Toby started to claw at his side and jumped off of him.

"Heh! Had enough?!" The young wolf taunted him.

"Don't get cocky, boy!" The leader said as he rushes at Toby once more.

Toby dodged and rammed Victor to the side which made the wolf even angrier. Victor charged at Toby and tackled him to the ground and started biting and clawing at him. Toby was severely damaged and tries to stand back up but Victor placed one paw on his chest and has the other raised in the air which will quickly end the young wolf's life.

"You despicable little runt! You'll pay for betraying me and attacking me! Any last words before I send you to where your mother and brother live?" Victor said as he gets ready kill Toby.

"Yeah… A few..." Toby half stated as he smirks at Victor.

"Smiling at your imminent death? Or do you have something peaceful to say before dying?" He asked getting confused at Toby's expression.

"A little of both" He said and howled as loud as he can.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Those are your little dying words, a pathetic howl?! Sorry, you wasted your-" He was cut off from a roar in the vicinity.

"That howl was for a friend…" The young wolf teased at he sees Diego charging from the woods in anger.

"VICTOR!" Diego furiously roared as he knocks Victor off of Toby.

"Confound it, brat! What the hell?!" Victor retorted and struggles to stand back up due to the injuries Toby inflicted earlier.

"If you go anywhere near Toby again, I'll kill you where you stand!" The orange saber threatened as he stands in front of Toby.

Victor growls at the injured wolf and the sabre as he backs away from them

"This isn't over! When I find you two next time, you're dead!" The wolf threatened as he limps away in defeat.

Soon Shira appears and sees Toby badly injured

"TOBY!" Shira cried as she rushes to him.

"H...Hey Shira..." Toby weakly replied.

"What happened to you?!" Shira sadly asked.

"I...I almost destroyed Victor" Toby replied.

"Toby, why did you…" The saber was cut off from the wolf's response.

"I did it for Marcus, OK?! He was my favourite brother when mom was still alive… But that monster had to go and kill them!" The young wolf cried

"Toby…" Diego sadly replied shortly.

"You shouldn't do something like that, Victor would have killed you" Shira replied.

"What does it matter now?! I have no family… No mother, father or a brother!" Toby sobbed as he cried about his loved ones.

"You have us now" Diego replied.

"Just let me go and find Victor...Please" Toby begged.

"You can't defeat Victor on your own, He'll kill you" Shira replied.

"I DON'T CARE!" Toby cried.

"WE DO!" Diego exclaimed.

"W-What?" Toby sniffed.

"Toby...We want you to be our son" Shira replied

"D-Diego…S-Shira... You want to…" He was speechless shocked about the female saber said.

"Yes, Toby… For Marcus and your mother, We want you to be our son…" Diego replied to the wolf.

"Look...We know we're not your ACTUAL parents but we still care and treat you like one...You gonna understand that we'll do anything to look after you Toby and we will keep my promise to Marcus " Shira explained.

Toby then looks at Shira a bit sadly and softly replied.

"I understand..."

"And you gotta know that if anything terrible happens to you Toby then we will never forgive ourselves" Diego added.

"It's just hard for me to move on right now and I still feel responsible for what happened to Marcus...I wish I could have saved him but I know there was no chance" Toby sadly replied.

"Toby, Listen to me, you are not, I repeat, you are NOT responsible for what happened to Marcus. OK? I know it's hard to move on after what happened but I will help you Toby! Just give me a chance to help you out and to be there for you...Ok?...Son?" Diego softly said as he places his paw on Toby's shoulder.

Toby looks at the sabres who kindly offered Toby to be their adoptive son as he smiles with tears

"Th-Thank you…" He happily sobbed and hugged the sabres.

"OK, OK, that's enough of the hugging! Whew! You hug a lot harder than Sid!" Diego said trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry…" The wolf apologizes as he blushes.

"It's fine… Anyway, let's get back to the herd and heal you." Shira replied.

"OK...Mum" Toby smiles at his new mother.

Diego puts Toby on his back as they head back to the Sanctuary.

A few minutes later, the duo returned to the herd to be greeted by Manny.

"Hey you guys how's… Wh-What happened to Toby?!" Manny asked while staring at the bloodied wolf in shock and horror.

"He wants to avenge Marcus, by trying to kill Victor." Diego explained as he sees the rest coming towards them.

"That explains the howl we heard… But Toby, revenge won't bring Marcus back. I mean, all of us want to get rid of Victor and his two cronies." The bull explained to the saddened wolf.

"Well, at least I injured Carlotta and Victor… But Leo was lucky I didn't get a chance to tear him apart!" Toby angrily replied.

"But still, you shouldn't have run off like that! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Dodger explained to him.

"He's right you know. You could've just asked us for help." Sid also explained.

"Right… Sorry everyone…" Toby apologized as he looks down.

"Hey, it's alright… Just be careful next time, alright?" Manny reassured him.

"But first, we need to treat those wounds of yours." Carrie said as she takes the wolf with her.

"Wait! Can Diego and Shira come with me?" The wolf sked as turns to look at his new parents.

"Of course, sweetheart!" Shira replied said.

"Is Toby going to be OK, dad?" Peaches asked her father.

"Of course, I'm just glad that still alive after what Victor did to him." The bull stated sadly.

"Victor is a bully… Oh wait, hey Toby! What did you do to Carlotta?!" Crash called out to him.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering about that too…" Eddie said.

"Oh yeah, right when she attacked me, I slashed her right in the face and she ran away crying like a baby!" Toby replied back them causing the possum brothers to laugh.

"You really did that?" The saber asked him.

"Literally, yes." He replied as he smirked.

"Ah well, at least she deserve it." Carrie said as she brings Toby into the cave along with Diego.

"Well, at least he injured two wolves except one sloth." Manny said to Ellie.

"Leo tries to act all cool, but he's just a coward." Dodger replied.

"I agree with you pal…" Sid said to him.

"So do I, He's such a sissy" Granny replied

Meanwhile in the cave, Shira and Diego explaining the story about what happened to Toby.

"I feel so sorry for you pal" Louis said as he hugged the injured wolf.

"Here, this might sting a bit." Shira replied as she wrapped the wet leaves on Toby's wound.

"Ow, Th-Thanks f-for that… M-Mum…" Toby yelped as struggles in pain.

"Sorry, it'll take a while the pain lessen." She said.

"Oh, O-OK…"The young wolf nodded

"Alright, I should leave you two and Toby alone for now, right Niamh?" Carrie said to the Niamh.

"Right Carrie… Let's go, Rosy." Niamh replied

The blue sloth picks up the baby sloth who was hugging the wolf's muzzle and left the cave with Carrie.

"Alright girls, see ya!" Diego replied to the female sloths.

"You know Carrie; I think your daughter is taking a liking to Toby." Niamh said to her while holding Rosy.

"Well, Rosy does love gentle creatures like him." Carrie replied to her.

A few moments later after the girls left, Diego and Shira was alone with Toby.

"Dad… Mum...I'm so sorry…" Toby sadly started.

"It's OK son but promise us you won't do something like that again" Shira replied as she nuzzles her adoptive son.

"I promise" Toby replied.

"Attaboy" Diego smiles as he ruffs his adoptive sons hair.

"Thank you guys, If it wasn't for you, I would have never be here and all alone" Toby thanked.

"It's alright son, You're safe with us and you will never ever be alone in the darkness again" Shira motherly replied and licks Toby's forehead.

"I love you Mum, I love you Dad" Toby replied.

"We love you too son" Diego fatherly relied as he nuzzles the wolf.

"So very much" Shira happily added as she nuzzles Toby as well.

Soon Toby sleeps as Shira and Diego proudly watches their adoptive son sleeping and they are so happy that he is safe with them.

"Are you happy he's our son now Shira?" Diego asked.

"Of course I am, I love him like he's my own child" Shira replied.

"I see" Diego nodded.

"Are you happy Diego?" Shira asked.

"Yes I am, Now that Toby is my own son to look after" Diego replied as he fatherly smiles at the wolf and strokes his head.

* * *

**Awwww! :D**

**Toby has a new mother and father!**

**YAAAAY!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**NOTE: This chapter is based on a fanfic request made by my good friend Devion-56**


	31. A Month Later

**Chapter 30: A Month Later**

* * *

Meanwhile at the middle of the afternoon, there was village near Forbidden Rock full of sloths as they were doing their everyday routines.

One of them was an elderly sloth name was Stan and he's currently the leader of the village as he loves his village and it's people and he always been respectful and kind to others.

"Sir! My wife is worried" A male sloth said as he and his wife came up to the leader.

"About what?" Stan asked.

"I just found out I'm pregnant and I'm a little worried about being a mother...What if I'm not a good mother?" The female sloth asked looking a little worried.

Stan smiles at the female and strokes her hair as he replies

"My dear, having a child is one of the most wonderful things in the entire world and I know that deep down you will be a great mother but if you're still worried about it, Go and see Kairi and she'll help you with lesson on parenthood"

"Oh bless you sir, Bless you" The female sloth happily thanked Stan and walks off happily with her husband.

"You're really good at this sir" said another sloth that walk up to Stan.

"Well Brad, This village is all I got left and I treat these people like my sons and daughters" Stan proudly said.

"Well guess what Stanley, You're about to lose that"

The sloths gasped as they turned around and saw Leo grinning deviously at Stan.

Stan angrily glares at Leo and got up with his walking stick and growls

"Leo! What are you doing here?"

"I told you old mammal that I will return to claim what is mine" Leo sneered at Stan.

"How dare you return to this village! Leave at once!" Stan angrily demanded.

"I don't think so" Leo growled and he snaps his claws.

So Victor and Carlotta came forward and stands next to Leo as they each evilly grinned at the frighten villagers.

"W-What? Leo! Have you gone insane? Letting wolves help you out! You're nothing but a heartless coward" Leo angrily yelled.

Leo just deviously laughs and replies.

"Oh I'm not insane you fool, I'm just one clever guy" Leo smirked.

"What do you want from us?" Stan growled.

Leo glares at Stan and growls back

"What I came back for, to be leader of this village so I can finally rule this place my way"

"And what makes you think I would let someone who is wicked and disgraceful as you rule this village?" Stan demanded as he stomps his walking stick on the ground.

"Because if you don't..." Leo growled and snaps his claws again.

Soon Victor and Carlotta dangerously crept closely to one of the mothers with children as they hold each other closely in fear.

"Then you watch your all of your villagers suffer, one by one" Leo grinned evilly.

Stan horrify watches as the two wolves were getting closing to the family as they cried out in fear.

"Wait!" Stan shouted.

Soon Leo snaps his claws as Victor and Carlotta halted.

"If I give you the throne, Will you spare them and the villagers...please" Stan begged.

"They will be spared but only if you all will obey me now" Leo replied.

Stan stares at Leo angrily as he looks at the wolves who were grinning at the frighten family and then Stan said

"Very well...It's your"

With no choice in order to protect the village, Stan bowed down to Leo and soon the red sloth snatch the stick away from Stan.

"At last" Leo deviously grinned.

Soon he and the wolves made their way to the entrance of the throne cave and Leo turns to the villagers and yells

"Bow before your new leader!"

The villagers in fear bows before Leo as Stan apologies to the villagers silently.

"Now, You will all do as I say, starting right now, You will all build a statue of me that will show the future generation that I am a legend" Leo ordered.

"Are you crazy? That will take years and some of the villagers are not fit to do these things" Brad shouted.

"That's not my problem you worthless creature" Leo growled.

"You're mad!" Brad accused.

"Mad am I?" Leo shouted as he quickly turns to Victor and exclaimed.

"Get rid of him"

"With pleasure" Victor grinned as he lunges at Brad and drags him into a dark cave as the villagers watched in horror as Brad was being disposed by Victor.

Soon Victor came back out with blood on his face and paws and laughs

"It's done...sir..."

The villagers gasped in horror as Stan screamed

"B-But you promised!"

Leo grins evilly at Stan and replies "I lied"

Soon he and Victor went inside the throne room laughing deviously

"Alright you heard him! Get to work! And don't bother running away, I destroyed your precious bridge so you can't escape! Now get going all of you!" Carlotta shouted and then she begins laughing evilly yet insanely as the villagers sadly went to do as Leo demanded.

A month has passed since Leo has ruled the village and the death of Toby's brother Marcus.

Leo ruled over the poor villagers as they had no choice to obey him and if they don't do as Leo commands then he orders Victor and Carlotta to dispose of those who are against him.

Meanwhile back at the Sanctuary, Carrie was picking some fruit for breakfast when Sid came by and said

"Carrietta! Why have you been in my life?"

"Do you have to do that nearly every morning?" Carrie laughed.

"Do what?" Sid asked.

"Calling me Carrietta! Why do you call me that?" Carrie asked as she deviously smiles at her husband.

"Because you love me" Sid playfully teased as he wraps his arms around Carrie.

"Stop it Sid please" Carrie laughed as Sid hugs her.

"No I don't wanna stop hugging you! I love you" Sid replied in a childish voice.

"Sid, Please! I wanna get some fruit" Carrie laughed.

"Well give me a kiss and I'll let go" Sid smirked deviously.

"If I kiss you, Will you let me go?" Carrie giggled.

"Well...Kiss me and find out" Sid deviously replied as he pulls Carrie closer to him.

"Alright" Carrie smirked and then she and Sid kissed as they hold it for a minute.

Soon they parted and Sid was about to go and let Carrie get her breakfast but he was stopped by Carrie.

"No wait! Please stay" Carrie begged.

"OK" Sid replied as he holds Carrie close to him again and kisses her.

"Where's Rosy?" Carrie asked as they parted.

"Manny and Ellie are babysitting her for a while today" Sid replied then they continued to kiss.

"It's been a while since we made out like this" Carrie said as they kissed.

"Mm hm" Sid agreed and continues to hold Carrie and kissing her on the lips.

"Um...Sid?" Carrie said as she parts the kiss again.

"Hmm?" Sid replied.

"Do you wanna join me for a swim in the river?" Carrie kindly asked.

"Hmm...Of course baby" Sid devilishly smirks at Carrie as he tries to act sexy around her.

"Alright then" Carrie deviously replied.

Soon he and Carrie went to one of the rivers and they hop into the water.

The two sloths swam together as they playfully splash water at each other and soon after a while of swimming, they went out of the water and lie on the ground next to each other.

As Sid and Carrie were lying on the ground, facing each other lovingly, Sid whispered

"I love you Carrie"

"I love you too Sid" Carrie softly replied and they soon kissed.

"It's strange you know" Carrie added.

"What's strange? Our kisses?" Sid confusingly asked.

Carrie just laughed and replied "No! It's not kisses, it's just that it's been a month since...you know...and we're doing just fine even though we take caution throughout the whole two weeks"

"Ah...I see" Sid replied as he understands what she's saying.

"It's been a month since Marcus died and Leo and the others had left...I just hope that we never see them again but I have a feeling that we will" Carrie said as she looks worried.

"Hey...Look at me Carrie" said Sid as he gently cups Carrie's face with his right paw.

"You know me and the others would never let anything bad happen to you...you know that and besides we're a herd! We look out for each other" Sid said as he warmly smiles at his wife.

"Yeah! You're right" Carrie nodded as she smiles back at Sid.

"So how is Toby by the way?" Sid asked.

"Doing well I must say. We have to thank Diego and Shira for that. I'm just glad they are taking care of Toby" Carrie added.

"Yeah, Toby needs parents like them" Sid agreed.

Soon they got up and hugged each other as Carrie said

"I love you Sid"

"I love you too Carrie" Sid replied and gently pulls her into a kiss as he holds his wife gently in his arms.

Meanwhile behind the Sanctuary, Dodger and Niamh were lying down, kissing each other as they parted.

"Wow" Niamh happily gasped.

"Yeah" Dodger happily agreed as he was gasping.

"W-What was that kiss Dodger?" Niamh asked.

"That was call making out sweetie" Dodger replied as he strokes Niamh's hair.

"I'll tell you this...it felt so...so...so wonderful" Niamh giggled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that" Dodger smiled lovingly at Niamh.

"You know...for the first time, I felt so relaxed when you kissed me" Niamh bashfully admits.

"Oh really?" Dodger softly said in a sexy way.

"Y-Yeah" Niamh admitted.

"Well maybe this may help" Dodger whispered and started kissing Niamh's neck as she gasp and soon felt relaxed.

"This does help" Niamh softly replied.

Suddenly they heard snickering and the two sloths turn to see Crash and Eddie trying to hold themselves from laughter.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Dodger angrily exclaimed.

"Oh nothing lover boy" Crash snickered.

"Yeah continue kissing your true love! Dodger and Niamh kissing in a tree" Eddie teased.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Crash also teased

"Get out of here you two" Dodger demanded.

"Or what?" Crash smirked.

"What are you gonna do?" Eddie also smirked.

"Or else I'm gonna get Manny over here and get him to sit on you two and give you guys a Dutch oven! What do you say to that?" Dodger angrily warned.

Crash and Eddie stares at Dodger in fear and then they both said "Bye" and with that, they bolted off.

"You're not going get Manny to do that...Are you?" Niamh asked.

"No Niamh, I'm not cruel" Dodger chuckled.

"OK" Niamh replied as she smiles back at him.

"I love you Niamh" said Dodger.

"I love you too Dodger" Niamh replied and then they kissed again for a while.

Later at the early evening, Sid and Carrie are looking after Rosy and they were reading her a bedtime story.

"So the beautiful princess reunites with the prince and they live happily ever after. The End" Carrie said as she finishes the story.

Rosy was happily gurgling as her parents chuckled.

"Do you think that she understand us?" Sid asked.

"Who knows, it's hard to tell if babies do understand their parents at their age but maybe she does" Carrie replied.

"Mama" Rosy gurgled.

Carrie and Sid surprisingly looks at Rosy as Carrie asked

"What did she say?"

Rosy opens her mouth and spoke "Ma...Mm...Mama"

Sid and Carrie happily gasped as Rosy spoke her second word.

"She said Mama!" Carrie happily cheered.

"Oh Rosy! We're so proud of you" Sid happily said as he holds Rosy and kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's tell the others" Carrie suggested.

"Yeah" Sid agreed.

Soon they walk to the rest of the herd as Carrie said "Hey guys! Guess what?"

"What's the matter?" Ellie asked.

"Rosy said her second word" Sid announced.

"Really? What did she say?" Peaches asked as she was surprised as the rest of the herd are as well.

"Sssh...She's about to say something" said Carrie.

The others listen closely to Rosy as she cooed "Mama"

The herd happily cheered as they were thrilled of what Rosy said.

"That's great guys!" Ellie happily said.

"Hey, how's her walking going by the way?" Manny asked.

"She's learning well and I think she's almost there" Carrie replied.

"Wanna give her a go on walking on her own?" Sid asked.

"Well...alright but we must stay close to her" Carrie replied.

Soon the herd foamed a big circle as Sid puts Rosy down on her two feet and happily said "Alright Rosy, This may be the day you finally can walk on your own so give a try sweetie"

Soon Sid carefully lets go of Rosy as she stands there on her own and soon Carrie said

"Come to mummy, Come on! You can do it"

Rosy looks at her mother and lifts her left leg up and puts it down forward.

Soon Rosy did the same thing with her other leg as she was starting to walk on her own for the first time.

The herd happily watches Rosy slowly walking her first steps and Carrie was almost about to cry in happiness.

"She's doing it! She's walking her first steps" Peaches cheered.

"That's it sweetie! Come to mummy! You're almost there" Carrie happily cried as she reaches her arms out for Rosy.

Rosy happily coos at her mother and slowly but surely she made it and was embraced by Carrie.

The herd claps as Peaches, Niamh, Toby and Sid cheered for Rosy's achievement.

"Oh sweetie! Mummy is so proud of you" Carrie happily sobbed as she kisses her daughter on the forehead.

"Let me try" Sid suggested and sits on his knees.

"OK" Carrie sniffed as she puts Rosy back on her two legs as she dries her tears of joy.

"Come to daddy Rosy, Come on sweetheart" Sid happily said.

Rosy then giggles at her father and begins to slowly and carefully make her way to her father.

Once Rosy managed to walk to her father, Sid picks her up and hugs her as well.

"Good girl Rosy! Daddy is so very proud of you" Sid proudly said to Rosy.

"Dada" said Rosy.

"Well let's see who she goes to next" Peaches suggested.

Sid puts Rosy on her two legs again as Rosy looks around at her family and soon she spots Toby and decided to go to him.

"What is she doing?" Toby asked.

"Aww! She's walking to you" Shira happily replied.

Soon Rosy walks up to Toby and grabs a hold of his nose with his baby paws.

"Great job Rosy" Toby chuckled as Rosy was happily laughing.

Soon Rosy begins yawning and Carrie went up and picks her daughter up.

"Alright Rosy, Time for bed" said Carrie.

"Say good night Rosy" said Sid as he gently takes her paw and carefully waves it up and down.

"Good night Rosy" The herd each said.

Soon Carrie and Sid puts Rosy in her leaf crib and Carrie started to sang her a lullaby as Sid happily watches.

Soon Rosy was peacefully asleep in her crib as Carrie smiles at her.

"We are proud of her aren't we Sid...Sid?" said Carrie as she heard a tiny thump on the ground.

She looks down to see Sid on the ground, sleeping and a little bit snoring.

She chuckles and said to herself

"Note to self, don't sing lullabies to Sid"

* * *

**The poor villagers! Under the rule of Leo and the wolves**

**Rosy can now walk and talk :D**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	32. Kidnapped

**Chapter 31: Kidnapped**

* * *

Back at the village, the villagers were all under Leo's control as they were forced to make Leo a statue of himself.

Some of the sloths were getting sick and tired of this but if they stop, then Carlotta and Victor will dispose those who refuse to obey Leo.

In the throne room, Leo was sitting on the rock chair as he was feeling proud of his 'achievement' as Victor walks by.

"Leo, your ten guards are ready to serve you" Victor said.

"I told you and that crazy female wolf a thousand times! Now that I'm leader of this village, you and Carlotta must call me sir or your majesty!" Leo angrily demanded.

"Yes..._sir_" Victor growled.

Leo slumps back on his throne chair as he grumbles to himself.

"Something on your mind _sir_?" Victor mocked.

"You know exactly what's on my mind Victor" Leo growled.

"Ah yes! Carrie and her precious Sid" Victor grinned deviously.

"Yes her and her precious Sid" Leo growled.

"So you still want to get her" said Victor

"Not anymore" Leo refused.

"So...Does this mean you're leaving her alone now?" Victor asked confusingly.

"Of course not!" Leo shouted.

"What?" Victor asked.

"I'm don't want her now because she hates me and she'll never trust me again...Instead, I'm gonna make her pay for what she did to me" Leo growled.

"I see" Victor nodded.

"I mean, How dare she refuse me again and she hits me in the face!" Leo growled.

"Well what do you expect moron? She knows what you did to her parents, of course she's gonna hit you and hate you for that...idiot" Victor deviously.

"Well...I'm gonna make her wish you never refused me or humiliated because no one and I repeat, No one says no to me" Leo shouted.

"Well...if you want her to pay then you listen to me" Victor grinned evilly at Leo.

"What's your plan this time?" Leo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"It's simple...We take her away from the herd when she's alone and we lock her up inside Forbidden Rock and let her rot there for the rest of her life" Victor explained.

Leo looks at Victor and grins evilly as he replies

"That is so clever Victor! It's better than the last plan and it's foolproof! Then it's settled! You take the ten guards with you and capture Carrie and bring her to me then we'll take her to Forbidden Rock and lock her up there forever" Leo ordered.

"What about Carlotta?" Victor asked.

"She stays here and remains on her duty. Besides I don't want the villagers turning against me while you and Carlotta are gone" said Leo.

Victor was really sick and tired of being ordered by Leo but just grins evilly and replies "Of course sir"

Outside, Carlotta was watching over the sloths working on the statue for Leo when she saw Victor calling the ten guards.

The ten guards are just ten sloths with strong vines each wrapped around their necks while the end of the vine that holds them was in Victor's paws.

"Right you lot. Your leader has left me in charge of you guys...so don't ever think of trying to stop me with those spears of yours" Victor growled.

Soon the ten guards took their chance and try to attack Victor but unfortunately, Victor was too fast for them and after a minute of beating them up, the ten guards were lying on the ground in pain.

"Let there be a lesson to you lot because next time you do something like that, I'll dispose of you lot...Understand?" Victor growled.

The ten guards got up and groaned "Yes sir"

"Now, Leo has ordered to find a sloth name Carrie and take her to this village" Victor explained.

"But sir, you said the bridge is destroyed" said one of the guards.

"True but no matter, we'll take the long way there! Now let's get going!" Victor commanded as he pulls the vine forward.

"Yes sir" said the guards and Victor takes the ten sloths to find Carrie.

"Be careful Victor dear!" Carlotta sweetly called out.

"I hate it when she's calls me dear" Victor annoyingly grumbles.

As he and the guards left, Carlotta looks at the working sloths who are staring at her.

"What are you worthless rats staring at? Back to work! All of you!" Carlotta ordered as the sloths quickly went back to work on building the statue.

Meanwhile near Seaweed River, Sid and Carrie are taking a walk with their daughter Rosy who was holding her parents paws.

"Rosy seems to be getting the hang of walking" Carrie giggled as she happily watches Rosy walking while holding onto her parent's paws.

"Yeah! Pretty soon she'll be able to walk by herself more often" said Sid.

"Yep" Carrie agreed.

"Mama!" Rosy happily said.

"Yes sweetie, what's the matter?" Carrie happily asked as she picks Rosy up and makes baby noises and it made Rosy laugh happily.

"She likes it when you make baby noises" Sid chuckled.

"She is our bundle of joy, Yes you are Rosy, Yes you are" Carrie cooed as she tickles Rosy's belly with one of her dull claws.

Rosy was laughing as her mother was tickling her belly as Sid happily watches them, playing around as a mother and daughter.

"Hey Sid, Do those goofy faces. The ones that make her laugh" Carrie giggled.

"OK, Hey Rosy" said Sid as he makes goofy faces and Rosy was laughing and clapping her paws.

"She does enjoy you making goofy faces" Carrie giggled.

"Indeed she does my dear"

Sid and Carrie turn around to see Victor standing there, grinning deviously at them.

"Victor!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Stay close to me Carrie" said Sid as he gets in front of Carrie.

"Aww! How sweet, Carrie and her pet Sid are spending the day with their brat as a family! How I enjoy watching a family moment" Victor chuckled evilly.

"Don't you dare call Rosy a brat!" Carrie sternly scolded.

"Or what?" Victor growled.

"The herd's not that far from us Victor, We can yell out for them and they'll be here like that" Sid warned as he felt terrified yet he bravely stood up for his wife and daughter.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Victor growled.

Soon a vine lasso was wrapped around Sid's neck as the ten guards grabbed Sid and tied up his legs and paws.

"Sid! No!" Carrie cried.

She was about to stop them but Victor blocks her way and growls at her.

"Not so fast!" Victor growled.

Soon the ten guards took Sid near Seaweed River.

"What are you doing?" Carrie asked in concern as Rosy was crying in her arms.

"Now you listen to me...If you want Sid to live, then you will come with me quietly and take your precious Rosy with you and if you don't...you can say goodbye to your true love" Victor growled.

The ten guards sadly were about to push a tied up Sid into the water when Carrie shouted

"WAIT!"

Victor expands his paw up and the ten guards halted.

"If I go with you, Will you let Sid go?" Carrie asked.

"Carrie! No! Don't do this" Sid cried.

"Yes" Victor grinned evilly.

Carrie didn't want Sid to die or let Victor harm Rosy so she had no choice to come quietly with Victor.

"I'll come with you Victor" Carrie sadly replied.

"Carrie...No..." Sid gasped.

"I'm so sorry Sid but I don't want you or Rosy to get hurt...I love you" Carrie silently sobbed.

"Tied her hands! Now!" Victor ordered.

Soon the ten guards tied Carrie's hands up as they each silently apologises to Carrie.

"Let me hold your daughter miss" One of the sloths kindly said.

Carrie gives Rosy to the guard as the rest of them tied Carrie's paws and after that, the guard handed Rosy back to Carrie as she holds Rosy in her arms.

"Now let go of Sid" Carrie ordered.

Victor walks up to Sid whose legs and arms are still tied up as the wolf picks up Sid and looks at Carrie.

Then he grins evilly and drops Sid into the water.

"No" Victor deviously growled.

"SID! NO! YOU PROMISE! WE HAD A DEAL!" Carrie screamed as she tries to run but the guards hold onto her.

"I lied my dear" Victor evilly laughed as he and the guards take away Carrie and Rosy as they cry out for help.

Soon Dodger and Niamh rushed by and saw Victor taking Carrie and Rosy away.

"Carrie!" Dodger screamed as he was about to run when Niamh yelled

"Sid!"

They look down at Seaweed River and saw Sid tied up and is sinking into the river.

"Wait here Niamh!" Dodger said.

"What are you doing? Dodger!" Niamh cried.

Dodger jumps into the water and swims down to rescue Sid from drowning.

Soon the whole herd rushed by and saw Niamh panicking.

"Niamh! What happened? Ellie asked.

"C-Carrie and R-Rosy has been k-kidnapped by Victor and Sid's in Seaweed River and D-Dodger is trying to save h-him" Niamh whimpers.

"Oh no!" Peaches gasped.

Soon they waited for Dodger to get Sid out of Seaweed River.

Soon Dodger comes out with Sid as they got out of Seaweed River.

"They made it!" Peaches cheered.

"Oh thank goodness" Niamh sighs in relief.

As Dodger unties Sid, Sid coughs water out of his mouth to the ground as he gasped

"Victor took Carrie and Rosy"

The herd gasped in shock as Ellie worryingly said

"Poor Carrie and Rosy"

"What are we gonna do?" Manny asked.

"We had to save Carrie and Rosy" said Dodger.

"B-But where a-are we gonna find them?" Niamh asked.

"All I know is that they went that way" said Dodger as he points to the right direction where they can see the mountains.

"Wait...That's the village we used to live" Niamh said as she recognises it.

"Really?" Diego asked.

"She's right...I almost forgot about it" Dodger replied.

"So wait...if Victor's going to the village then that means..." Toby started.

"Leo is now the leader of the village" Dodger finished.

"So he got his wish...But not for long" said Sid.

"What do you mean Sid?" Toby asked.

"It's time we stop Victor, Carlotta and Leo's reign of evil once and for all" said Sid as he got up and faces the herd.

"I agree with you. Enough innocent mammals have been hurt already" Toby agreed.

"But what are we gonna do about that?" Manny asked.

"It's simple, there are three of them and just us. Together we finally stop Victor and the others" Dodger explained.

"Dodger's right Manny! If we stop them, then the villagers in the village and also this herd can live in peace once more" Diego agreed.

"But I don't want anything bad to Ellie and Peaches here" said Manny as he felt concerned for his wife and child.

"And I don't want Niamh getting hurt too" said Dodger.

"Guys, I know you're all scared about this. I am too. But we can't just abandon Carrie and Rosy! They're part of our family and we don't do something soon, then we will lose them and I don't want that to happen. Please help me save them and together we stop Victor and the others from harming this herd now and forever" said Sid as he comforts and begs for the herds help.

The others looked at each other for a moment then Toby want to Sid and places his paw on Sid's paw.

"I'm with you till the end Sid" said Toby.

"Me too" Dodger added as he joins the two mammals.

"M-Me three" Niamh stuttered as she joins the paws in.

"I'll help you Sid" said Diego as he joins as well.

"Me too" Shira replied as she joins in

"We'll help too" Both Crash and Eddie replied as they climb on Dodger's arms and joins the paws in.

"Heck, I'm in!" Granny added as she paws in.

"I'll help you as well Sid" Louis replied as he paws in too

Soon they turn to Manny, Ellie and Peaches who wanted to help but want Manny to be OK with it.

"Come on Manny. We can do this together" Ellie assured.

"I won't leave you sight Dad" Peaches assured.

Manny then looks at the others then replies

"Alright! But we must stay together. Understand?" Manny said to the herd and the others nod in reply.

Soon Manny, Ellie and Peaches places their trunks on the paws in.

"Let's do this!" Manny shouted.

"Right!" The herd exclaimed and then they were off to rescue Carrie and Rosy.

"Follow me guys!" said Dodger as he lead the herd to the village.

* * *

**Now the herd is off to save Carrie and Rosy!**

**But will they succeed?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	33. It's Not Over Yet

**Chapter 32: It's Not Over Yet**

* * *

Meanwhile Victor and the ten guards are back at the village with Carrie and Rosy.

Stan was working on the statue when he saw Carrie and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Carrie...She's alive...My god daughter is alive" Stan gasped as he felt happy to see her alive but sad to see her being captured.

As the ten guards went back to their position, Victor orders Carrie to go inside the throne room.

She obeyed and went inside as Victor went in after her.

Inside the throne room, Carrie sees Victor sitting on the throne with Carlotta beside him.

"Well, well. We meet again Carrie" Leo grinned.

"You" Carrie growled.

"Leave us Carlotta" Leo ordered.

"What? No fair!" Carlotta argued.

"Now Carlotta" Victor ordered.

"Fine!" Carlotta scoffed as she leaves the throne room.

"What do you want from me this time Leo?" Carrie demanded.

"Nothing except I want revenge for what you did to me and Victor" Leo growled as he dangerously walks towards Carrie.

"You got what you want Leo? So why bother dealing with me?" Carrie demanded.

"One thing you should have realised by now Carrie is that no one says no to me" Leo growled.

"So what he's saying is that we're gonna do you inside Forbidden Rock and trap you inside there for the rest of your life" Victor deviously explained.

"What?" Carrie gasped.

Soon Leo picks up Rosy and she starts crying.

"No! Rosy! Don't hurt her!" Carrie begged as Victor holds her to stop her from getting Rosy back.

"Oh don't you worry, I'll look after your precious Rosy for you and in the future who knows? She may become a great leader" Leo smirked.

"You leave Rosy! Give her back to me!" Carrie yelled.

"Take her to Forbidden Rock!" Leo ordered.

"As you wish" Victor replied as he grabs Carrie's vine by his teeth and drags her away.

"NO! ROSY!" Carrie screamed as she was being dragged away by Victor.

Soon Victor goes to Carlotta and said

"Carlotta! Take her to Forbidden Rock for me?"

"Of course master but what are you gonna do now?" Carlotta asked.

"I wanna have a little word with Leo" Victor grinned evilly and walks back inside the throne room.

"Alright. Come on you brat" Carlotta snarled at Carrie and drags her to Forbidden Rock as the pink sloth tries to free herself but it was no use.

Soon Stan quietly walks up to the front entrance of the throne room and sees Leo holding Rosy who was still crying as Victor walks by and said.

"I want a word with you now!" said Victor.

"What about Carrie?" Leo asked.

"Carlotta is taking her there" Victor replied.

"Fine" Leo replied as he puts Rosy on the throne chair and goes with Victor to a corner of the throne room.

Stan looks at Rosy who was easing her crying but was still sobbing.

"This must Carrie's child...I gotta get the kid away from them" Stan said to himself.

So he quietly sneaks inside the throne room while Victor and Leo were chatting as the elderly sloth quietly picks up Rosy and leaves with her.

Once outside, Rosy was calming down as Stan said

"Don't worry Carrie. I'll protect your child"

Back inside the throne room, Victor said to Leo.

"The main reason why I want to talk to you about this! It's over"

"What? What do you mean it's over?" Leo asked.

"I mean your reign of ruling this village is over" Victor growled.

"What do you mean? Are you trying to overthrow me?" Leo demanded.

"Yes...I am" Victor smirked.

"I can't believe this. This is how you repay me for what I did for you and that crazy wolf of yours?" Leo yelled.

"You did nothing for us you stupid sloth" Victor growled.

Before Leo could have a chance to fight Victor, He grabbed Leo's throat and pins him to the wall.

"You listen here, I've lost half of my pack because of your stupid ideas. I would have get rid of you the moment you came to us but when you told me about ruling this village, It gave me the chance to get my pack what we wanted. Food and the pleasure of disposing the villagers" Victor explains as he glares at Leo.

"So you lied to me! You used me!" Leo spatted.

"What do you expect? I'm not that stupid to follow people's orders and now I will have the pleasure of destroying this village along with that herd with Carrie" Victor grinned evilly.

"You're a monster" Leo growled.

"Maybe...but for you...its game over!" Victor shouted as he throws Leo to the ground and lunges at him.

Outside the village, the sloths heard Leo screaming inside and after a while, there was silence.

Soon Victor came out of the throne room as he wipes Leo's blood off his face.

"Attention villagers! Your precious Leo is disposed" Victor evilly announced.

The villagers looked shocked and surprised that Leo is killed by Victor.

Just then Carlotta walked by and said "Oh really? Well good riddance for that idiot"

"Wait a minute! You disposed your friend?" Stan gasped as he holds Rosy.

"Friend? Ha! You idiot! Leo was just nothing but a worthless mouse to us" Carlotta scoffed.

"Now this village is ours to destroy and there's nothing you can do to stop us! It's all over!" Victor evilly laughed.

Suddenly Victor, Carlotta and the villagers hear a booming voice

"Not yet Victor"

Soon Victor and Carlotta along with the villagers can see the herd making their way towards them as they each look at Victor and Carlotta angrily.

"You guys again" Victor growled.

"That's right Victor and like Manny said, It's not over yet" Sid replied.

The herd stands in front of the whole village as they angrily stare at Victor and Carlotta who are near the throne room.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the little herd" Carlotta snarled.

"Victor! Where's Carrie and Rosy?" Sid demanded.

"Rosy is here" Stan called out as he was holding Rosy in his arms.

"Stan!" Both Niamh and Dodger exclaimed as they recognize their old leader of the village.

"Rosy!" Sid happily exclaimed.

Stan brings Rosy to Sid as Sid hugs her and said

"It's OK Rosy. Daddy's here! You're safe"

The herd smiles at the reunion of Sid and Rosy as Sid fatherly kisses his daughter on the forehead.

"Dodger! Niamh! I thought you two along with Carrie are dead" Stan said as he embraces Dodger and Niamh.

"We're OK sir" Niamh replied.

"How touching (!) Some stupid reunion" Victor scoffed.

"Ergh! Love and friendship! It makes me sick" Carlotta gagged

"Then you Carlotta along with Victor don't have a heart" Dodger sternly said.

"What happened to Leo?" Niamh asked.

"Victor got rid of him" Carlotta deviously giggled.

"What? Why Victor? I thought he was your friend?" Manny replied as he looks shock and confused.

"Actually, He was never my friend. I just used him to give him what he wants then I took it from him like that" said Victor as he grinned evilly.

"Where's my wife Victor?" Sid demanded.

"Oh she's fine for now" Victor replied.

"She's stuck inside Forbidden Rock" Stan replied.

"We got to save her" said Toby.

"Not so fast fools! Carlotta! Deal with them" Victor ordered.

"Are you nuts? It's me against the whole herd. I won't last against them" Carlotta argued.

"But you are fast...are you?" Victor smirked.

Carlotta growls and said "Fine!"

Victor then runs and jumps on top of one of the cliffs from the hills and kept running to Forbidden Rock.

"We got to stop him" said Manny.

Before Manny and the others could go anywhere, Carlotta bolted in front of Manny and scratches his leg with her claws.

"AARGH!" Manny screamed in pain as Carlotta blocks their way out.

"Manny!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Dad!" Peaches exclaimed.

"Are you alright Manny?" Dodger asked.

"I'm OK" Manny groans in pain.

"Stupid fools! Don't you ever try to run away. I'll slash you guys so hard if you try to stop me" Carlotta growled.

"You and Victor will be stopped" Diego growled back.

"We'll see about that kitty cat" Carlotta evilly giggles.

Carlotta then lunges for Manny then Peaches jumps and fight Carlotta.

"Peaches" The herd exclaimed as Peaches and Carlotta circled each other.

"Oh! You wanna fight me do you, you little brat?" Carlotta growled.

"I'm not afraid of a crazy, hideous wolf" Peaches sternly spats at Carlotta.

"Looks like you need to be taught some manners" Carlotta snarls at Peaches.

"Be careful Peaches" Manny cried.

"Anyone moves and I get rid of you like that" Carlotta warned.

"Enough talk" Peaches cried and fights Carlotta as she hits the wolf in the face with her trunk.

Carlotta keeps trying to slash Peaches with her claws but luckily Peaches was good at ducking attacks.

"Stay still!" Carlotta yelled as she tries to attack Peaches.

"No way" Peaches shouted as she jumps back from Carlotta and sucks up the snow with her trunk and then she fires snowballs out of her trunk as they each hit Carlotta.

"Ow! Hey! Stop-Ow! Quit it!" Carlotta yelled as she getting hit by the snowballs.

"Good job Peaches! You can do it" Manny cheered.

"Go Peaches" Ellie cheered.

"That's it!" Carlotta screamed and bolts toward Peaches and pins her to the ground.

"No!" Ellie screamed.

Carlotta was about to slash Peaches with her claw when Ellie quickly runs to Peaches and whack Carlotta away from Peaches.

"Are you OK sweetie?" Ellie worryingly asked.

"Yes mum" Peaches smiled at her mother to let her and the others know that she's unharmed.

"I'm proud of you sweetie, Even though what you did was foolish, I'm still proud of you Peaches for facing Carlotta bravely" said Ellie as she hugs her daughter.

"So I'm suggesting you want to fight me now" Carlotta snarled as she gets up and glares at Ellie who puts Peaches down and sternly looks at Carlotta.

'You listen here Carlotta! You and Victor have harmed so many innocent creatures that didn't deserve to be hurt! Now I'm warning you! Stop this right now" Ellie warned.

"Or what? You gonna give me your little sweet talk like a mummy?" Carlotta mocked.

Ellie grew a little madder at Carlotta as Peaches knew what was happening.

"Uh-oh" said Peaches and runs to the herd.

"I move back if I were you guys" Manny warned as the herd move back a bit.

"You listen to me smart mouth, you better stop mocking me or else" Ellie threaten Carlotta.

"Oh I'm so scared. Mummy is mad at me" Carlotta mocked Ellie again as she deviously giggles.

Ellie was getting really furious at Carlotta as she stomps her foot on the ground and hard.

"I'm warning you Carlotta! Keep mocking me and you're going down" Ellie angrily warned once more.

"Oh please! You don't ever have the guts to fight someone like me! Oh and PS _dear_! Your husband could have gone out with someone better than a worthless excuse for a mammoth" Carlotta scoffed.

The herd gasped in shock as Niamh stuttered "S-She didn't"

Then the herd could Ellie angrily growling.

"She did" Diego chuckled as the herd knew that Carlotta made a big mistake.

"She's a goner" Manny chuckled.

"Alright! That is it! You are so going down you crazy old hag! Come on!" Ellie angrily exclaimed as she prepares to fight Carlotta.

Carlotta growls and lunges for Ellie but then at the last minute, Ellie grabs her paws and starts swinging her around and around until finally Ellie lets go of Carlotta and sends her flying in the air until Carlotta hits the rocky wall and falls to the ground.

Ellie smirked at Carlotta who gets up in pain.

"You know Carlotta, Victor would never fall for someone like you" said Ellie.

"What do you mean by that?" Carlotta demanded.

"Let me put it this way, I'm not the one who looks like a tramp" Ellie sternly scoffed.

"How dare you?" Carlotta screamed and tries to attack Ellie again.

As Carlotta was about to strike, Ellie punches Carlotta's upper jaw with her trunk and sends her spinning back and into the ground.

"Damn that felt good" Ellie proudly said.

"I'll get you, you stupid mammal!" Carlotta growled as she gets back on her feet.

"By the way, your hair style is too disgusting but then again it suits you" Ellie smirked at Carlotta.

"Don't mock me!" Carlotta screamed and she tries to attack Ellie once again.

Ellie then grabs Carlotta by the tail and judo flips her to the ground.

"Go Ellie!" Manny cheered as he was amazed by Ellie winning the fight against Carlotta.

"Give up?" Ellie chuckles.

"Never!" Carlotta roared as she gets up and lunges at Ellie once more.

Soon Ellie grabs Carlotta by the paws and starts swinging her with her trunk again, only longer and faster.

Soon she throws Carlotta away as the wolf went flying in the air and hits the rocky wall again.

Soon Carlotta falls to the ground and was unconscious.

"And I do NOT wanna have this fight again!" Ellie warned as she walks back to the herd.

The villagers cheered for Ellie's victory as the herd went up to her and congratulated her.

"Ellie! You are so awesome!" Crash happily exclaimed.

"No! You're a thousand per cent awesome" Eddie also exclaimed happily.

"Well done Ellie" Toby congratulated.

"You are amazing Mum" said Peaches as she hugs her mother.

Soon Manny walks up to Ellie and said.

"I'm really proud of you Ellie and hey, don't listen to Carlotta. The only mammoth I would ever love and be with forever is you. You're not a worthless excuse for a mammoth. You are a beautiful and an amazing mammoth and I'll always love and care for you"

Ellie smiles at her husband as she felt touched by what Manny said.

"Oh Manny, I love you so much" Ellie happily said and kisses Manny.

Soon the villagers went "Aww" as the two mammoths parted their kiss and wrapped their trunks around each other.


	34. Forbidden Rock

**Chapter 33: Forbidden Rock**

* * *

Meanwhile Victor was on top of the mountain that was near a large trench bigger than the Trench of No Return.

It was Forbidden Rock.

Forbidden Rock was a large mountain that looks like a tower with stone made stairs around the mountain and on top of the mountain is a giant area with a small cave.

Victor was on his way up to the top of Forbidden Rock and soon he went inside the small cave of Forbidden Rock.

At the end of the cave, Carrie was lying on the ground all tied up as she was sobbing.

"My dear, you shouldn't be crying" Victor mocked.

"Don't you mock me Victor! My baby is with that monster Leo and my husband is gone forever!" Carrie angrily sobbed.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that Leo is dead" Victor replied.

Carrie looks at Victor surprisingly and stuttered

"W-What?

"He's dead. I got rid of him!" Victor replied.

"B-But why? I thought he was..." Carrie started.

"He was never my friend as so I told your precious herd" Victor growled.

"The herd's here?" Carrie gasped.

"Yes with your husband who is still alive and he's got your Rosy" Victor growled.

"Sid's alive? Oh thank goodness" Carrie happily sighs as she felt so very happy to hear that Sid is alive.

"Don't relax just my dear...You're still with me" Victor grinned evilly.

"My family will stop you!" Carrie shouted.

"Wrong! They will die and so will you" Victor hissed.

"If you lay one claw on Sid or Rosy or anyone in the herd, I...I..." Carrie threatens as she felt angry yet terrified of Victor.

"You'll do what? Ha! You can't even fight me Carrie, You're trapped and besides you'll be the last to die" Victor growled.

"W-What do you mean?" Carrie stuttered.

"I'm going to make you suffer Carrie! Starting by destroying your family members one by one until it's just you and Sid" Victor explained.

"You monster" Carrie sternly cried.

"Face it Carrie! I may have got rid of the person behind it all but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop hunting you guys" Victor laughed deviously.

"W-What?" Carrie asked.

"It's simple. You and your herd sent me down into that cave which I was stuck in for nearly a year then I've lost my pack because of you and your herd and now I want revenge" Victor growled.

"You will never get your revenge. You will be stopped" Carrie warned.

"We'll see my dear...We'll see" Victor grinned evilly as he walks out of the small cave outside the top of Forbidden Rock.

"Sid...Be careful" Carrie whispered to herself as she felt concerned for her husband and her family.

Back at the village, the herd was setting the villagers free when suddenly Carlotta jumps up and bolts away.

"Hey! Carlotta's getting away" Louis shouted and runs after her.

"Uncle Sid! Wait!" Peaches cried as she was holding Rosy.

Toby then runs after Carlotta as well as he catches up with Sid who was huffing and puffing as Toby said

"Hop on!"

"OK" Sid puffed as he hops on Toby's back so Toby bolted after Carlotta.

"Toby! Sid!" Dodger cried out and runs after them.

"Dodger!" Niamh cried as she runs after him.

"Guys! Hang on!" Diego shouted.

"Ellie! Stay here with the others and protect the villagers! Me and Diego will go after Carlotta and Victor" said Manny.

"Ok but be careful you guys" Ellie replied looking concerned.

"We will" Manny replied as he hugs Ellie.

"Let go with you! I know where Forbidden Rock is! That's where Carlotta is heading for" said Stan.

"Alright" Manny replied as he carefully picks up Stan and puts him on Manny's back.

"Let's go!" said Diego.

Soon Manny and Diego went off to catch up with the others while Ellie and the others protected the villagers.

Meanwhile Toby with Sid on his back chases Carlotta who was deviously laughing as she runs.

"What's the matter? Can't catch me?" Carlotta mocked.

"You'll be sorry Carlotta! Mark my words!" Toby warned.

Soon Carlotta runs on a giant tree branch that was like a bridge across through a trend.

Then Toby and Sid jumps over the trench as Carlotta scoffed

"Show off!"

Soon Dodger catches up with them as Carlotta jumps back from Dodger.

"So this is Forbidden Rock?" Sid asked as he looks at the tower like mountain.

"Yes Sid" Toby replied as Sid got off his back.

"You fools won't last a chance against me and Victor" Carlotta growled.

"Or yeah?" Dodger dared.

Soon they saw Niamh running up to them and then they saw Manny and Diego with Stan.

"Yeah" Carlotta evilly grinned.

So she slashes push the giant tree branch off the side of the trench and it falls to the ground.

"Now you can't escape" Carlotta grinned.

"Guys!" Manny shouted as he and the others catch up.

"There's another way to get to the other side but we must hurry" said Stan.

"Ok! Guys! Be careful!" Diego called out to the others on the other side.

Soon Manny and Diego went right as they took the long way to the other side.

"I wouldn't worry about them because by the time they get here, you will all be dead" Carlotta laughs deviously.

"We'll see about that!" Dodger shouted and charges at Carlotta.

"Dodger! No!" Niamh cried.

Soon Carlotta and Dodger fights as the green sloth shouted

"Go! Go now! Get Carrie!"

"Dodger!" Niamh shouted.

"Niamh! Get out of here! Get to safety" Dodger exclaimed as he continues to fight with Carlotta.

"Niamh! Come on!" Toby shouted as he and Sid heads for the stone stairs of Forbidden Rock.

Niamh looks at Dodger and she felt very concerned but soon she catches with Sid and Toby.

Dodger and Carlotta got off each other as Dodger looks to see Niamh running with Sid and Toby.

"Go Niamh!" Dodger smiled.

"If I were you, I worry about myself" Carlotta sneered at Dodger.

"Enough of your mocking Carlotta! It's time to end you and Victor's madness once and for all!" Dodger exclaimed angrily as he prepares to fight with Carlotta.

"Bring it on tough guy!" Carlotta hissed.

* * *

**This is it!**

**Dodger VS Carlotta**

**Who will win?!  
**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	35. Two Sloths VS One Wolf

**Chapter 34: Two Sloths VS One Wolf**

* * *

Dodger and Carlotta kept circling each other as they both glare at each other.

"You think you can defeat me?" Carlotta smirked.

"I will try and stop you at all cost Carlotta" Dodger warned.

"Silly sloth! You wouldn't last five seconds against me" Carlotta deviously laughs.

"Well what are you waiting for Carlotta? Unless you're scared" Dodger smirked.

Carlotta growls at Dodger and lunges at him.

Dodger dodges the attack as he chuckles

"It's been more than five seconds and I'm still standing"

Carlotta yells in rage and tries to attack Dodger but the green sloth dodges her attack once again.

"Have you ever fought before? Or you're just a wolf with big words" Dodger mocked.

"Shut up!" Carlotta angrily shouted and tries to slash Dodger with her claws.

"Stay-still-you-stupid-rat!" Carlotta shouted as she swings her claws at Dodger who keeps dodging them.

"You're gonna had to do better than that!" Dodger snapped.

"Stop mocking me!" Carlotta roared.

Soon she jumps on Dodger and begins attacking him with her claws.

Dodger fight back by grabbing her hair and pulling it.

"Ow! Let go of my beautiful hair!" Carlotta angrily exclaimed.

Dodger and Carlotta struggle for a moment until they jumped off each other.

Carlotta looks at Dodger and sees that he was holding a small bit of her hair.

"My hair! You ripped some of my beautiful hair off!" Carlotta shouted.

Dodger looks at the hair in his paws and soon drops it as he deviously grins at Carlotta.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Carlotta screamed and in a flash, she bolted to Dodger and slashes his left arm as Dodger hissed in pain and pushes Carlotta down to the ground.

Carlotta got up and evilly grins at Dodger who was holding his scratch with his right paw.

"Hurts...Doesn't it Dodgy" Carlotta smirked evilly.

Dodger angrily looks up at Carlotta and growls.

"I had worse"

"I make you feel pain far from worse" Carlotta hissed.

"Oh will I now?" Dodger chuckled.

"Go ahead! Chuckle all you want because in the end, you'll be a goner before you could scream" Carlotta hissed as she growls through her teeth.

"I've fought tougher mammals than you Carlotta" Dodger snapped.

"Enough talk!" Carlotta shouted as she tries to attack Dodger again.

Dodger dodges the attack and then he judo flips Carlotta to the ground then Carlotta kicks his leg and sends him down to the ground.

Soon Carlotta begins chocking his neck with her paws then Dodger grabs one of her ears and twists it.

Carlotta let out a painful howl as Dodger pushes her off him.

"You're a tough sloth but I will still win" Carlotta growled.

"Keep dreaming" Dodger sternly replied.

Carlotta then jumps on Dodger again but this time, Dodger kicks her off as he grabs her tail and swings her around and throws her away.

Carlotta soon landed back on the ground and soon got back up.

"Had enough?" Dodger smirked.

"Never!" Carlotta snarled.

"You just don't get it" said Dodger.

"What do you mean I don't get it?" Carlotta demanded.

"Every time you try to attack me, I keep pushing you down to the ground! Face it Carlotta! You're losing! You won't win this fight" Dodger explained.

"Ha! Do you think I'm gonna fall for your stupid words?" Carlotta scoffed.

"No...But I will say this...It's all over for you Carlotta! Give up now!" Dodger replied as he sternly looks at Carlotta.

The wolf stares at Dodger furiously as she felt humiliated by getting defeated by a sloth.

"You listen here! I will never give up! You heard me? I will not rest until you and friends especially that little brat Niamh is disposed!" Carlotta roared.

"I will not let you lay one claw on Niamh!" Dodger angrily shouted.

Dodger and Carlotta charged at each other as Dodger was about to stop Carlotta when she bolted behind him and slashed his back with her claws.

"AAAARGH!" Dodger screamed in pain.

So Carlotta jumps on Dodger and bites into his left shoulder.

Meanwhile Niamh, Sid and Toby were on there to save Carrie when they heard Dodger's cry of agony.

"Dodger!" Niamh panicked and runs back down the stone made stairs.

"Niamh! Wait!" Sid cried out.

"Let her go! We had to get to Carrie" said Toby.

"But Toby! What about Dodger and Niamh?" Sid asked.

"Sid, If we don't get to Carrie now then we'll be too late" said Toby.

Sid looks at Toby for a moment then looks back to where Niamh ran off then he replies

"Alright"

As Sid and Toby continues their way up on the stairs to the top of Forbidden Rock, Niamh was quickly going down the stairs to get to Dodger.

As Dodger fights Carlotta, he looks up to see Niamh coming back down.

"Niamh! What are you doing?" Dodger shouted in fear.

"Hang on Dodger! I'm coming" Niamh cried.

"No! Go back Niamh! It's too dangerous! Go back now!" Dodger shouted.

"No! I won't leave you" Niamh cried.

"Go back Niamh! Now!" Dodger shouted as he grabs Carlotta's muzzle to keep her from biting her.

Soon Dodger pushes Carlotta off him once again as he gets up and tries to move when he noticed he was wobbling a bit due to the pain Carlotta was giving him.

"Ha! You're wobbling...You're losing" Carlotta deviously smirked.

"I won't give up" Dodger growled.

"Look on the bright side, When you're gone, I'll take good care of your precious blue freak" Carlotta deviously giggled.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Dodger screamed as he charges at Carlotta again but this time, Carlotta dodged and slashed his leg.

"AAAH!" Dodger screamed in pain but stopped when Carlotta kicks him away.

Dodger hits the rocky wall of Forbidden Rock as he lies there in pain and nearly unable to move.

Soon Carlotta dangerously walks to Dodger as she growls

"Any last words before you die?" Carlotta snarled.

"You will pay for this Carlotta...I promise you" Dodger growled.

Carlotta then lunges at Dodger while Niamh was making her way down when she heard Dodger's cry of agony.

"Dodger! Hang on!" Niamh cried in fear.

Soon she walks down the stairs faster and by the time she reached the bottom, she saw Carlotta standing there near Dodger who was lying on the ground, motionless.

"Noooo!" Niamh screamed in horror.

She runs up to Dodger and cradles him in her arms.

"D-Dodger...No...I'm so s-sorry Dodger...S-So...sorry" Niamh cried as she buries her face on Dodger's chest as she felt very upset about what happened to Dodger.

"Aww! Does the poor blue freak loves his prince?" Carlotta mocked.

Niamh was still crying as Carlotta kept mocking her as Niamh sobbed.

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

"I don't know why Dodger would fall in love with a freak like you" Carlotta coldly sneered at Niamh.

"Stop! Stop right now!" Niamh shouted as she kept crying while her mind was thinking.

"She can't get away with this! I'll make her pay! But how? I'm not a fighter and...And...She's more powerful than me"

"Let's face it Niamh! No one wants you or even loves you! But I guess I did you a favour by getting rid of a brainless idiot and getting you back as who you are. A lonely, ugly and worthless excuse for a girlfriend" Carlotta deviously smiles at Niamh and begins laughing evilly.

After hearing that, Niamh slowly halted her sobbing as her mind suddenly screamed.

"SHE! IS! GOING! DOWN!"

Carlotta soon stops laughing when she hears growling and then sees that it was Niamh growling.

Niamh, for the first time in her whole life, felt extreme hate and anger as her hated for Carlotta grows higher and higher.

Niamh furiously looks up at the wolf with tears in her eyes but with a really furious glare at Carlotta.

"What are you glaring at freak?" Carlotta snapped.

Niamh then starts growling loudly as she felt so very angry at Carlotta for everything she has done to everyone she loves especially Dodger.

"You hurt everyone I love and you just don't stop! You hurt my Dodger! I'll never forgive you for that!" Niamh growled.

"So what are you gonna do about it freak?" Carlotta snarled.

"I'm going to put a stop to you once and for all!" Niamh angrily shouted.

"We'll see about that!" Carlotta growled.

Soon Niamh and Carlotta were circling around each other and then Carlotta lunges at Niamh but the blue sloth dodges her attack and soon Niamh kicks Carlotta's upper jaw and sends the wolf to the ground.

"Wow! That hurt but it felt good at the same time" Niamh thought to herself.

"Argh! That hurt!" Carlotta shouted in pain.

"You deserved it!" Niamh spatted.

"You're mine now freak!" Carlotta angrily exclaimed.

"Come and get me" Niamh growled.

Carlotta then bolts towards Niamh then at the last minute, Niamh dodges Carlotta and grabs her tail as Niamh judo flips Carlotta to the ground.

Then Niamh grabs Carlotta by the hair and starts slapping her hard on the face.

"Ow! Quit it! Ow! Stop it! Ow! Enough!" Carlotta demanded.

"No! You deserved everything I'm giving you right now" Niamh snapped.

Soon Carlotta pushes Niamh away and slashes her leg.

"Aaah!" Niamh screamed as she falls down on the ground.

"You stupid blue freak! You should know by now to never miss with me" Carlotta growls as she dangerously walks up to Niamh who was crawling away from the wolf in fear.

"Now I'm going to finish you off" Carlotta deviously laughs as she pins Niamh down to the ground with her right paw and raise her left paw.

Carlotta was about to strike when the girls heard someone shouting

"NIAMH!"

They turn to see Dodger getting up on his feet.

"D-Dodger!" Niamh happily gasped as she couldn't believe that Dodger is alive.

"You're finished" Carlotta growled

Carlotta was about to strike her claws at the blue sloth until suddenly Niamh quickly throws snow on Carlotta's face and some of the snow got in her eyes.

"AAAH! My eyes!" Carlotta exclaimed in pain as she felt blinded by the pain in her eyes and wanders back.

Niamh gets to see Carlotta unknowingly walking back towards the edge of a cliff.

Soon Carlotta slips and falls off the cliff as Niamh watches as she sees Carlotta screaming and falling into the ground.

Soon they heard a loud thump on the ground as they knew that Carlotta was gone forever.

"Niamh" Dodger softly said as he walks up to her.

Niamh saw Dodger and soon she was happily in tears as she runs up to him and embraces him.

"Dodger! I thought you were gone for good! I was so scared! And I-I- Oh Dodger! I love you so much!" Niamh happily sobbed as she hugs her boyfriend.

"Niamh, I'm so very proud of you" Dodger proudly said.

"R-Really?" Niamh happily sniffed.

"Yes! You stood up against Carlotta and bravely fought her on your own. I was very scared of what could happened to you but I'm very proud of you Niamh" Dodger replied as he kisses Niamh on the lips.

"I...I didn't mean for Carlotta to fall off that cliff" Niamh admitted.

"It wasn't your fault sweetie" Dodger comforted Niamh.

"She said some things that really upset me" said Niamh.

"Like what?"

"She said I was nothing but an ugly and worthless excuse for a girlfriend" Niamh replied.

"What? That's cruel! Niamh! You're not ugly and you're not worthless!" Dodger gasped.

"I know...I just hope you don't think so" Niamh replied.

"Listen Niamh, You are the most beautiful, the most kindness and most amazing girl I've ever met in my life and I'm so very proud to be the love of your life. I love you Niamh with all my heart" Dodger admitted as he warmly smiles at Niamh.

"I love you too Dodger! You're my whole life and the world to me" Niamh happily sobbed.

Soon the two sloths kissed again as they hold onto the kiss for a minute and when they parted, they look up at the top of Forbidden Rock.

"So it's just Victor now isn't it" said Niamh.

"Yes" Dodger nodded then he hissed in pain as Niamh helps him sit down.

"Maybe we should wait till Manny, Diego and Stan gets here" said Niamh.

"Yeah...But what about Sid, Carrie and Toby?" Dodger groaned in pain.

"I don't know...I just hope they're OK" Niamh replied as she looks up at the top of the mountain in concern.

* * *

**This is it!**

**The final battle is almost here!**

**Who will win?!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	36. The Final Fight

**Chapter 35: The Final Fight**

* * *

Sid and Toby were on their way to the top of Forbidden Rock as they reached the final stairs when Toby stopped Sid.

"What's wrong?" Sid asked.

"Sid, I need you to listen to me. We know that Victor will stop at nothing until we're dead so we have to fight him in order to stop him" Toby explained.

"Well...I'm not a fighter Toby...I can't fight my own battles" Sid replied.

"Sid, I know you're scared about this. I am too. But you need to stand up for yourself, for the herd, for Carrie" Toby replied.

Sid looks at Toby for a quick moment then replies "Alright but we stay together"

Toby nodded and soon the two mammals were now on top of Forbidden Rock as they see nothing but a small cave near one of the edges of Forbidden Rock.

"So why did they call it Forbidden Rock?" Sid asked.

"Because this is where Victor used to live when he first ruled his pack and he calls it that to strike fear into the hearts of his prey" Toby explained.

"He's got that part right" Sid shivered as he felt uncomfortable.

After a moment of silence, Sid said

"Do you think Carrie is in that small cave?"

"I hope so" Toby replied.

"Well then let's get her out of there" said Sid as he was about to go inside the small cave.

"Hold on Sid! Maybe Victor's in there too" Toby halted Sid.

"Oh yeah" Sid replied.

Toby then sniffs his nose in the air then growls

"Yep...He's inside alright"

"With Carrie?" Sid whimpered.

"Yes" Toby growled.

"I hope she's alright Toby" Sid whimpered again.

"Victor! I know you're in there! Come out and face us!" Toby angrily shouted.

Soon Victor dangerously walks out of the cave and grins evilly at Sid and Toby.

"Well, well! Looks like you're just arrived at the finish line" Victor grinned evilly.

"Where's C-Carrie?" Sid angrily yet stuttered at Victor.

"Oh she's around...But it won't matter for long" Victor replied.

"What do you mean by that Victor?" Toby growled.

"Once I'm finished with you guys, I'll destroy Carrie painfully and slowly" Victor deviously replied.

"We beat you before Victor and we'll do it again!" Sid exclaimed.

"You're going to pay for everything that you done! For what you did to my mum, my brother, Carrie's family, the herd, Sid, Carrie and everyone that you harmed!" Toby angrily exclaimed.

Soon the young wolf lunges at Victor and attacks him.

"Sid! Get Carrie! Now!" Toby shouted as the two wolves fight.

Sid then runs inside the cave and sees Carrie tied up.

"Carrie!" Sid happily exclaimed.

Carrie looks up to see her husband and she happily gasped "Sid"

Sid runs to his wife and hugs her.

"Oh Carrie! I'm so glad you're not hurt" Sid happily said.

"I'm so glad you're OK as well, how do you get out of Seaweed River?" Carrie asked.

"Dodger rescued me" Sid replied as he begins untying the vines off Carrie.

"Where are the others?" Carrie asked.

"The herd is at the village, Dodger and Niamh are fighting Carlotta and Manny and Diego are on their way" Sid replied.

"I hope they're alright especially Dodger and Niamh" said Carrie.

"Me too" Sid replied.

Just then, they heard Toby yelling in pain.

"Toby!" Carrie exclaimed.

"He's fighting Victor! We got to help him" Sid explained and soon the two sloths went out of the cave.

Toby was fighting Victor as he hits Victor with his paw and soon he jumps to where Sid and Carrie are.

"You're getting stronger Toby...I'm impressed" Victor chuckled deviously.

"Don't toy with me Victor, I will stop you at all cost" Toby growled.

"Ah Sid, I see you got Carrie out but the problem is...Are you two going to make it out...alive?" Victor grinned evilly at the sloths.

"We will escape this place and we'll rejoice once more when you are defeated and never bother us again" Carrie snapped at Victor.

"Oh! You think so?" Victor mocked Carrie.

"I know so! We're not scared of a lunatic like you" Carrie sternly replied.

"I am...a little" Sid admitted.

"Say what you want, my revenge will be fulfilled once I get rid of you and the rest of your wrenched herd" Victor growled.

"Enough talk! Let's end this!" Toby shouted and lunges at Victor.

Soon the wolves begin fighting as Carrie stay close to Sid and watches Toby fighting Victor.

"What are we gonna do?" Carrie asked in concern.

"I-I don't know" Sid replied as he had no idea what to do.

"We can't just leave Toby with Victor!" Carrie cried.

"I know!" Sid replied.

Soon Victor throws Toby to the ground as Victor bites his arm.

"Aaaah!" Toby exclaimed in pain.

"Toby!" Both Sid and Carrie exclaimed.

Soon Victor started to walk dangerously towards Sid and Carrie.

"You two are doomed" Victor growled.

"Stay close Carrie" Sid whimpered.

Then Toby rushes to their aid and bites Victor's shoulder.

"Aaaaah! Let go of me you worthless pup!" Victor angrily exclaimed.

Victor whacks Toby in the face and pins him down to the ground.

"You and your family have been a thorn to my site for the last time!" Victor angrily exclaimed as he furiously raises his sharp claws up and was about to finish Toby off.

"Toby!" Carrie screamed as she runs to Victor and kicks him away from Toby.

"Carrie!" Sid exclaimed.

"I'm Ok honey" Carrie assured.

She then helps Toby up and asked

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah" Toby nodded.

"Carrie! Look out!" Sid exclaimed.

Carrie turns to see Victor lunging at her but she dodges Victor and she punches Victor in the face and pushes him down to the ground.

"How do you like the taste of defeat?" Carrie smirked at Victor.

"The only thing I'll taste soon is the taste of your blood!" Victor hissed as he jumps at Carrie and pins her to the ground.

"Carrie!" Sid screamed as he runs to Victor and kicks him on the behind.

"Ow! Why you little-" Victor started when Sid poked his eyes with his claws.

"Argh!" Victor hissed in pain and soon Sid jumps on top of him.

Then Sid pulls and twists his ears as Victor hisses in pain and tries to get Sid off him.

"Alright Sid!" Toby cheered.

"Go Sid! You can do it!" Carrie also cheered.

"Get off me you freak!" Victor shouted in anger as he continues trying to get Sid off.

"Feeling tough now Victor?" Sid laughed as he continues twisting Victor's ears and pulling his hair.

"Let go of me!" Victor roared and slashes Sid's arm with his claws and whacks the sloth away.

"Sid!" Both Carrie and Toby exclaimed.

Victor dangerously walks up to Sid and grabs his throat.

"You're really bugging me" Victor growled.

"I get that a lot" Sid chuckled nervously.

"Let him go Victor!" Carrie yelled as she stomps Victor's tail hard and soon Victor whacks Carrie away.

"Carrie!" Sid screamed and he pushes Victor down to the ground again and runs to his wife.

"Are you OK?" Sid worryingly asked.

"I'm fine" Carrie replied as Sid helps her up.

"Enough! It's time to die Sid and Carrie!" Victor roared and lunges at Sid and Carrie with his sharp claws.

"No!" Toby exclaimed as he jumps in front of Sid and Carrie.

Soon Victor slashes at Toby with his claws and bites his shoulder and soon he throws Toby to the rocky wall where Toby hits it and falls to the ground.

"Toby!" Sid cried.

"No!" Carrie screamed and then she angrily upper cuts Victor in the jaw and Victor was soon down on the ground once again.

Sid and Carrie runs up to Toby who was really hurt and is trembling from the wounds Victor gave him.

"Toby...Are you OK?" Carrie worryingly asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine...I-" Toby weakly started as he tries to get up but he trembles and falls back on the ground.

"Just lie down Toby" Sid soothed Toby.

"Why did you do that Toby?" Carrie asked as she started to sob as she felt so sad to see her friend being injured by Victor again.

"Be...Because you two are my best friends and you guys are like a...a...a family to m-me" Toby stuttered as he felt weak and couldn't get up.

"Sssh...It's alright Toby...Everything is gonna be OK" Carrie sobbed as she holds Toby close to her and cradles him in her arms.

"I love you guys" Toby whispered and soon he passed out cold.

"Toby..." Carrie sobbed and buries her face in Toby's muzzle.

Sid sadly watches as Carrie tearfully cradles an injured Toby in her arms until he heard Victor's cold laughter.

"What a stupid pup! Risk his life for bunch of freaks, How unworthy! But then again he always unworthy his whole life" Victor coldly grins at Sid and evilly laughs.

Like Niamh at her battle with Carlotta, Sid felt rage and his hated for Victor has just past it's peek and soon Sid clutches his fist and angrily stares at Victor.

"Victor! Enough is enough! It's time we end this once and for all" Sid angrily exclaimed.

Meanwhile down on Forbidden Rock, Niamh and Dodger were concern for Sid, Carrie and Toby's welfare until Manny, Diego and Stan shows up and sees Dodger and Niamh.

"Guys!" Manny called out.

"Manny!" said Niamh.

"Diego! Stan!" Dodger called back.

"What happened?" Manny asked.

"You should have seen Niamh, She was fantastic! The way she fought Carlotta, It was amazing" said Dodger.

"What happened to Carlotta?" Diego asked.

"I think she's dead" Niamh replied.

"What?" Manny and Diego both said confusingly.

"Well Carlotta was going to kill Niamh when she throws snow on her eyes and Carlotta didn't see what she was going and soon she slipped off that cliff and falled" Dodger explained.

"Oh! I see" Stan nodded.

"Where's Sid and Toby?" Diego asked.

"Up there" Niamh pointed at the top of Forbidden Rock.

"We thought we wait for you because Carlotta kinda bitting my legs so hard that I can't stand up a bit properly" Dodger explained.

"Well come on! I'll carry Dodger" said Manny as he picks up Dodger and places him with Stan as Niamh got on Diego and they soon started their way up the stairs of Forbidden Rock.

Meanwhile back on top of Forbidden Rock, Sid grabbed a stick and circled with Victor as they each glare at each other.

"I've been waiting to dispose of you for a long, long time Sid" Victor growled.

"You will never get your chance" Sid warned.

"We'll see sloth...We'll see" Victor growled.

Soon Victor lunges at Sid but he dodges Victor and then Sid whacked Victor with the big stick.

"You're gonna have to do better than that" Victor hissed and whacks Sid in the face.

"Ow! My nose!" Sid exclaimed.

Then Victor whacks him down to the ground as Carrie grows very angry at Victor and kicks him away from Sid.

"Come on Sid! We can fight him together" said Carrie as she kept her glare at Victor.

"Right" Sid replied and walks up to Carrie.

Victor got up and sees Sid and Carrie together ready to fight Victor.

"You two think you can stop me?" Victor scoffed.

"We don't think we can...We know we can" Carrie angrily replied.

"Ha! Fools! Haven't you learnt anything at all? I'm the strongest wolf in this planet and there's nothing you two can do to stop me!" Victor growls.

"It is you who hasn't learnt anything" Sid sternly said.

"What do you mean by that?" Victor scoffed.

"Well...um...A little help Carrie?" Sid whispered as he kept his glare on Victor.

"What he means is that you have no idea that love and friendship is stronger than anything in the world even you Victor, You refused to let others give you friendship and compassion...You just kept on being cold and cruel to those who are innocent" Carrie angrily explained.

"I don't even care about those foolish things Carrie" Victor growled.

"Then you will always be a lonely soul until the end...You think you're so powerful but in the end, you're nothing but a weak dog" Carrie spatted at Victor.

"And to make it worse, you and your pack have been defeated by a simple herd" Sid mocked Victor.

"How dare you mock me?" Victor growls really dangerously

"Are you gonna fight or are you just kept growling" Carrie angrily asked.

"Shut up! This ends right now!" Victor angrily exclaimed and he furiously charges at the sloths.

"Carrie" Sid whimpered.

"Wait" said Carrie.

The two sloths just stood still as Victor kept charging at them.

"Carrie" Sid whimpered as he quivered in fear.

"Wait" Carrie gulped.

"Carrie!" Sid exclaimed.

"Now!" Carrie yelled and just in time, the two sloths dodges Victor.

"This is for my family!" Carrie shouted and punches Victor in the shoulder.

"This is for the herd" said Sid as he stomped on Victor's tail and dodges Victor's claws.

"This is for Toby" Carrie angrily said as he slaps Victor hard on the face.

"This is for Toby's family!" Sid snapped as he pokes Victor in the eyes.

"This is for Dodger and Niamh!" Carrie said as she kicks Victor's legs.

"This is for the sloths in the village" said Sid and he pulls Victor's ears.

"Stop toying with me!" Victor roared

The wolf kept trying to attack the sloths but he kept missing them. Unknown to them, Toby woke up and sees the sloths fighting Victor as he deviously smiles and whispers.

"Go get him guys!"

At the stairs, the other were making their way up to the top as Dodger announced "We're almost there"

"Hang on guys! We're coming!" Diego called out.

Back on top of Forbidden Rock, Sid and Carrie continues their battle with Victor.

"Face it Victor! You're losing!" Carrie sternly said.

"I will not lose to some sloths" Victor growled as he trembled a bit.

"OK "huff" Can we "huff" take five?" Sid huffed and puffed as he felt exhausted from fighting with Victor.

"Sid" Carrie exclaimed.

"Oh right!" Sid replied as he remembers he can't stop until Victor is defeated once and for all.

"You think you two are gonna win this battle but I will prevail in the end no matter what you say or do. I disposed tougher animals than you two" Victor growled.

"Well what are you waiting for Victor? Come and get us" Carrie snapped.

"With pleasure" Victor growled again and he charges for Carrie.

"Carrie! Watch out!" Sid exclaimed.

Carrie dodges Victor's attack and starts punching him as Victor keeps getting hit but sometimes dodges Carrie's punches.

Sid grabs a few rocks and throws them at Victor.

"Alright! No more games" Victor angrily shouted and jumps on Carrie.

Victor then raises his claws and was about to strike Carrie down when Sid jumped on Victor and pulls his hair.

"Leave my wife alone you big bully!" Sid angrily exclaimed.

"Get off me you freak!" Victor yells as he got off Carrie and tries to shake Sid off of him.

Soon Victor shook Sid off and starts attacking him with his claws as Sid screams in pain.

"No!" Carrie screamed as she runs to Victor and starts beating him up.

Suddenly Victor slashes Carrie's leg with his claws as Carrie screams in agony then Victor pins her down to the ground and starts choking her with his paws.

Just then Victor felt something bit his right leg as he looks to see Toby biting his right leg as hard as he can then Victor whacks Toby down to the ground.

Sid gets up and pushes Victor down to the ground as well as Sid rushes to his wife.

"Carrie! Are you OK?" Sid worryingly asked.

"Kind of" Carrie groaned in pain as her leg was bleeding a bit and she couldn't get up a bit well now.

Sid carries her to where Toby is lying as Carrie looks at the wolf and asked

"Toby...How are you feeling?"

"I...I'll live..." Toby replied.

"Poor little Carrie, Can't stand up well! But it doesn't matter, Soon she'll be dead" Victor grinned evilly.

"We'll see about that" Sid angrily exclaimed as he stands in front of Carrie and Toby.

"What good are you Sid? You can't even fight a mouse" Victor laughed deviously.

"At least I'm not afraid of you anymore" Sid sternly replied.

"We'll see about that" Victor growled.

Sid then circles Victor and then Victor swings his claws at him but Sid dodges and then he slaps him in the face.

Soon Victor bites Sid in the arm and soon whacks him and sends him into the small cave.

Just then Manny and the others arrived and saw Carrie and Toby.

"Carrie!" Both Dodger and Niamh exclaimed.

"Toby!" Diego exclaimed.

The others got to up to them and checks up on them.

"Where's Sid? Where's Victor?" Manny asked.

Inside the small cave, Victor dangerously walks to Sid as the sloth gets up on his feet.

"I told you in the end, I will prevail and there is nothing you can do Sid" Victor chuckled evilly.

"You will be stopped" Sid snapped.

"You stupid fool! You're just a weak, worthless sloth that no one wants" Victor coldly growls at Sid.

"You're wrong Victor...I maybe irritating to some mammals but I have a family who loves me no matter what and I have a wife and daughter who loves me as well...It's you who's weak and worthless" Sid bravely replied.

Victor growls at Sid and grabs his throat.

"Be as it may Sid, It's all over! Prepare to die" Victor angrily exclaimed.

"Not this time!" Sid exclaimed and he kicks Victor's belly and show he punches him on the face.

As Victor exclaims in pain, he lets go of Sid as the sloth charges at Victor and tackles him.

Victor then kicks him off and Sid was back on the ground and just then, he saw roots covering the whole entire cave and grabs them.

"Wait! If you pull them off, then this cave will collapse and kill us both" Victor warned.

Sid looks at the roots then decides to do what is best, He pulls them off.

"No!" Victor roared and lunges at Sid.

"You fool! Do you realise what you're done?" Victor screamed as the entire cave was collapsed.

"Yeah...I 'disposed' of you" Sid smirked and then he kicks Victor out of the way.

Victor was about to get up when a big rock falls on Victor's leg and traps him.

Soon the whole cave starts to fall.

"Noooooooo!" Victor roared as the whole cave begins to collapse on top of him.

Outside the cave, the others saw the cave collapsing and soon there was nothing but a pile of rocks.

"Sid!" Carrie screamed and the others run up to the pile and starts getting the rocks out of the way.

Soon Manny finds Sid's paw and he reaches in deeper and pulls Sid out of the rubble.

"Got him!" Manny exclaimed.

He puts Sid down as Carrie rushes to him and cradles him in her arms.

"Sid! Sid!" Carrie exclaimed as she tries to wake up Sid.

Sid wasn't waking up as Carrie grows very concern.

"Sid...Please! Please don't die! The herd need you! Rosy need you...I need you...Please Sid...Wake up" Carrie begged as tears fall from her eyes.

Just then Sid opens his eyes and sees Carrie as he softly said

"Carrie..."

"Sid!" Carrie happily exclaimed as he kisses him.

The herd sighed in relief as they saw Sid alive and well.

"How did you survive that cave collapsing?" Stan asked.

"I don't know...Maybe I'm lucky" said Sid as he tries to get up but slips and falls.

"Well...almost" Sid sheepishly chuckled.

"What happened to Victor?" Diego asked.

"I found him" Stan replied.

The others turn to see Victor's paw out of the ruddle as Stan walks to it and holds Victor's paw then his eyes was widened as he looks back at the others.

"He's dead" said Stan.

"The giant rocks must have collapsed on top of him and killed him" said Dodger.

"So what now?" Niamh asked.

Carrie looks at the other and then she softly replies

"It's over...It's all over"

* * *

**Well...Sid, Carrie and Toby have won**

**Victor is dead for good**

**The battle is over**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	37. A New Day

**Chapter 36: A New Day**

* * *

The herd makes their way down from Forbidden Rock and starts to head back to the village as Diego help Toby walk due to his minor injuries that Victor gave him.

"How are you feeling Toby?" Diego asked.

"I'll be OK" Toby replied as he smiles at Diego.

"I'm so proud of you buddy. I'm really am" said Diego.

"Thanks dad" Toby thanked.

"How are you feeling guys?" Manny asked Sid and Carrie.

"Fine...I'm just glad it's over but I didn't mean for Victor to be crushed by those giant rocks" Sid admitted.

"He was a threat to everyone Sid, He was too dangerous to be around...although it would be better if he was trapped in a dark cave for the rest of his life" Carrie replied.

"It doesn't matter anymore guys, Victor and Carlotta are gone forever. At least now the people we loved can rest in peace" said Dodger.

"True" Niamh agreed.

"How are you feeling Carrie?" Sid asked.

"I'm alright. It's just that I was so scared. I thought I would lose you" Carrie admitted.

"Same here but it's all over now and we're still here" Sid comforted Carrie and kisses her.

"That's right and I wanna spend of my days with you Niamh" said Dodger as he holds her paw.

"Oh Dodger" Niamh blushed as Dodger kissed her cheek.

"Get a room you two" Toby shooked his head as Diego chuckled.

Stan walks with Carrie as he asked

"Do you remember me Carrie?"

Carrie stops as she looks at Stan and hugs him.

"Of course I do Stan! I missed you a lot" Carrie happily replied.

Stan smiles back at Carrie and returns embrace

"And I missed you as well" said Stan.

"This is my husband, Sid" Carrie introduced.

"Hi" Sid greeted.

"Please to meet you" Stan greeted back.

"Sorry to stop this reunion but can we please get back to the village?" Manny asked.

"Yeah" Carrie nodded.

Soon the herd was back at the village as they saw some of the twenty hyraxes that were heading thier way to the village as Ellie and the others spotted Manny and the others.

"They're back!" Ellie happily exclaimed as the villagers cheered.

"Dad! Uncle Sid! Aunt Carrie!" Peaches cheered as she was holding Rosy in her trunk.

"Diego! Toby!" Eddie also cheered.

"Dodger! Niamh and that old man! You're all back" Crash cheered.

"Guys!" Carrie happily exclaimed as she runs to Ellie and hugs her then she hugs Crash and Eddie.

"Here's Rosy Aunt Carrie!" said Peaches.

"Rosy! My little Rosy! You're safe" Carrie happily gasped as she holds her daughter close to her.

"I manage to save her when Leo was talking to Victor" said Stan.

"Thank you Stan! Thank you so much!" Carrie thanked.

Soon Sid sees the Hyraxes and hugs them as he talks to them and when the hyraxes replied back to Sid, the yellow sloth gasped and said

"I'm so sorry"

"What happened?" Shira asked.

"Carlotta wiped out half of the hyraxes but they mange to escape" Sid sadly replied.

"Oh you poor things" Ellie gasped in pity.

"Well you'll be happy to know that your pack was avenged by us guys, Victor and Carlotta are gone forever" Diego replied.

The hyraxes smiles and hugs each of the herd members as Stan walks up to the villagers and announced

"Villagers! Our enemies are gone and will never bother us again!"

The villagers happily cheered as they rejoiced now that the darkness that disturbed the villagers is gone forever.

Soon Sid walks to Carrie and puts his arm around her.

"We did it Carrie! It's all over" Sid said as he smiles at Carrie.

"I know" Carrie replied as she smiles back at him.

Soon they looked down at Rosy who was gurgling happy at her parents and they smile at her.

"We're glad you guys are safe" Shira said as she walks by to them.

"Same here to all of you" Carrie replied.

Then Stan walks up to Carrie and said

"Carrie, Now that Leo is gone and the throne is empty, I was wondering...Would you like to become our queen for the village?"

The herd surprisingly looks at Carrie as she couldn't believe that she was being offered the throne of the village.

"I...I don't know...Can you excuse us for a minute?" said Carrie as she takes Sid away from the others.

"Sid, If I accept, Then you, me and Rosy have to stay here and leave the herd...What do you think Sid?" Carrie asked.

"It's up to you but I reckon you should do it and besides, these villagers need someone like you" Sid encouraged.

"I...I don't know...I don't wanna leave this herd and I know you don't" said Carrie.

"Well...It's up to you Carrie" said Sid as he rubs her shoulder for comfort.

After a minute or two, Carrie and Sid with Rosy went back to the others as Carrie said

"Your offer is wonderful Stan but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to decline it"

"Why?" Stan asked.

"Because after my parents and my brother died years ago, I met Sid and because of him, I have a family, I have a daughter and I have Sid as my one true love forevermore" Carrie replied.

"Yeah! And this herd needs me! Besides I created it" Sid added.

"And we would be nothing without you Sid" said Toby as he smiles at his friend.

"Thanks Toby" Sid thanked.

"Well, If that's how you feel then I'm happy for you" Stan replied.

"Thanks Stan" Carrie thanked as she hugs him.

Dodger then steps forward and said

"If I may sir, if it's Ok, I would like to accept the role of the new leader of the village"

The herd and even Stan looks at Dodger surprisingly.

"Dodger?" said Carrie as she looks at Dodger confusingly.

"Well...Why not? I mean, Look at Niamh!" said Dodger as he and the others turn to face Niamh.

Niamh was chatting to some of the female sloths and she was happy and comfortable.

"I've never seen her so happy and relaxed. I love Niamh but I don't want her to live the rest of her life in stress and fear" said Dodger.

"Aww! You're sweet Dodger" Ellie replied as she smiles at Dodger.

"Yeah...And I reckon this is the only place that would help her feel more relaxed and happy, Not that I'm saying she doesn't enjoy being in this herd because we do! It's just-" Dodger tried to explain.

"It's alright Dodger. We understand" said Manny.

"But if you become leader of the village then we'll never see you or Niamh again" Carrie sadly said.

"Not really! Guys! I'm giving you my old home" said Dodger.

"The Sanctuary?" Sid asked.

"Yeah! It's yours if you want it!" said Dodger.

"What do you think Manny?" Ellie asked.

"Well...It is a lovely place so...Yeah we're stay there" Manny agreed.

"Really? Oh Manny! Thank you!" Carrie happily thanked as she gives Rosy to Sid and hugs Manny's trunk.

"You're welcome" said Manny.

"But what about Toby?" Diego asked.

"He's part of our herd, Of course he'll come! Won't you Toby?" Manny replied.

"Of course I will! You guys are my family now and nobody abandons a family member" said Toby.

"You got that right son!" said Diego as he puts his arms around Toby and pats his back.

"Hey Niamh! Can you come here for a minute?" Dodger called out.

Niamh then walks up to the herd and said "Yeah?"

"Niamh, I'm deciding to become leader of the village and I was wandering if you wish to be my queen. I'm not asking you because I have to, I'm asking you because I love you and I want you to be by my side" Dodger replied.

Niamh looks at the herd then to Dodger and then she said

"I-I don't know! But this means we won't see Carrie and the others anymore"

"Actually we're staying at the Sanctuary now so you can visit us if you want" said Carrie.

Dodger then kneels down in front of Niamh and took her hand.

"Niamh, I love you with my heart. You're everything I live for. You're my heart and soul and my life to me! Niamh, Will you be my queen and wife?" Dodger proposed.

Niamh surprisingly looks at Dodger as the herd and the villagers cheered at the proposal.

Niamh then tearfully smiles at Dodger and happily exclaimed

"Yes! Yes I will!"

Dodger and Niamh then kissed as the herd cheered more.

"Can you guys do us one more favor?" Sid asked.

"Yes" Dodger replied.

"Can the hyraxes stay with you?" Carrie asked.

Dodger and Niamh looks at the pleading mammals and they smile at the little creatures.

"Welcome to your new home my friends" Dodger kindly welcomed the hyraxes.

The hyraxes and the villagers cheered as the hyraxes were accepted into the village as their new home.

Soon Stan walks in front of Dodger and Niamh and said

"If you two would follow me"

Soon Niamh and Dodger hold each other's hands and follows Stan to the top of where the throne cave is and soon they face each other happily as Stan calls for Sid and Carrie.

"Can you hold Rosy for a minute Ellie?" Sid asked.

"Sure" Ellie replied as she holds Rosy in her trunk.

Sid and Carrie walks up to Stan as he gave Sid and Carrie stone craved crowns.

"Sid, when I say King Dodger, Put the crown on Dodger" Stan explained.

"Got it" Sid winked.

"It's the same with you Carrie but only when I say Queen Niamh" Stan said to Carrie.

"Yes Stan" Carrie replied.

"Alright! You two better get to your positions" said Stan.

Sid walks to Dodger and Carrie walk to Niamh.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Niamh?" Dodger asked.

"Yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Dodger" Niamh replied as they both smile at each other.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Friends and families! Over the past few days, we lived in darkness but today is a brand new day of today, We're here to crown our new king and queen of this village...Do you, Dodger, take Niamh to be your queen and wife in sickness and in health till death do you part?" said Stan.

"I do" Dodger replied.

"Do you, Niamh, take Dodger to be your king and husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?" Stan said to Niamh.

"I do" Niamh replied.

"Then by the power within me, I know pronounce you husband and wife...And now, ladies and gentlemen, the crowning of our new king and queen" Stan announced.

Soon Sid puts the crown high above Dodger's head.

"From our brave and mighty past kings that have long live their generations in our village, I hereby crown thee, King Dodger" Stan announced as Sid places the crown on Dodger's head.

"And from our wise and noble past queens that has long lived in their generations in our village, I hereby crown thee, Queen Niamh" Stan announced as Carrie places the crown on Niamh's head.

"Long live King Dodger and Long live Queen Niamh" said Stan as he bows before them.

The villagers including Sid, Carrie and the herd bows before them as they all chanted "Long live King Dodger! Long live Queen Niamh"

Soon Dodger and Niamh kissed as they were now king and queen of the village.

Later on, Sid and the herd was outside the village as Stan, Dodger and Niamh were saying their goodbyes to the herd.

"Farewell my friends and thank you" Stan thanked and heads back to the village.

"Are you sure you two are gonna OK?" Carrie asked.

"Of course we will" said Dodger.

"Yeah and besides, I have Dodger as my husband now. So yeah! We'll be alright" Niamh added.

"You know, you guys are always welcome to visit us" said Manny.

"We know! We will come and visit you guys one day" said Dodger.

"So long Niamh and good luck" said Carrie as she hugs her best friend.

"Thank you! Good luck to you as well and to all of you" said Niamh as she hugs Carrie back.

"So long Dodger! You and Niamh will do great. Take care of her" Carrie said as she hugs Dodger.

"I will, You take of yourself and the same goes to you all alright?" Dodger replied as the herd nodded.

"Well...See you around guys" said Sid.

Soon the herd was on their way back to the Sanctuary as Dodger and Niamh watches them leave.

"I love you Niamh" said Dodger.

"I love you too Dodger" Niamh replied and soon their lips met as the sun sets and night time was once again here.

As the herd was walking back home, Carrie looks at Sid as she smiles happily at him.

Sid, holding Rosy who was asleep in his arm, looks at her and chuckles

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing...It's just I have a feeling our lives are going to be so much better now" Carrie replied.

"You know Carrie, I agree with you because now that Victor, Carlotta and Leo are gone forever, we can live our lives just the way we want and we won't have to worry about them ever again" Sid agreed.

"Yeah, a new day for us is finally here" said Carrie as the herd nods in agreement.

As the herd kept walking back to the Sanctuary, Carrie knew that every shadow that has haunt her mind and everything they went through is over and now they can live happily as a family.

Every doubt

Every nightmare

Every bad memory Carrie had is dead and gone.

She's got a great life

She has a family

She's reunited with her friends

She has a daughter

And last and definitely not least, she has her true love.

Sid.

Carrie is happily moving on with her new life with Sid and the herd.

* * *

**It's not over yet!**

**Stay tune for the Epilogue! ;-)**


	38. Epilogue: Time Has Passed

**Epilogue: Time Has Passed**

* * *

Time has passed since Carrie and Sid defeated Victor and moved on with their lives with the herd.

Much has changed since then.

Dodger and Niamh still rule the village and the villagers with the hyraxes are really happy that they have them as the leaders of the village.

They just had their first born child and it was a boy.

Their child looks like his father but has blue fur like his mother.

They named him Marcus in honour of Toby's brother for everything he bravely did to protect Toby and his family.

The herd still lives in the Sanctuary as the herd too have changed.

Rosy is now a child and as for Toby, He is still a teenager but soon coming to a young adult as he happily lives his life with the herd especially his new adopted big brother Diego as the sabre kept Marcus's promise and treats Toby as though he was his little brother.

The other members are still the same though they aged.

Things have never ever been better for Carrie and the herd.

One night, Sid and Carrie were outside the Sanctuary, lying on the ground together as they look at the stars.

"It's beautiful isn't it" said Carrie.

"Yeah" Sid agreed.

"You know something Sid" said Carrie.

"What?" Sid asked.

"I'm so glad that everything is back to normal and things are getting better, Dodger and Niamh have a son. Our child is grown up and we're still together as a family" Carrie replied.

"Yeah, Seems like a miracle" Sid added.

Carrie smiles and hugs Sid close to her.

"You're my miracle Sid" said Carrie as she kisses Sid on the cheek.

Sid blushed and replied "You and Rosy are my miracle as well"

He then kisses Carrie on the lips as they soon saw Peaches and Louis coming out of the Sanctuary, follow by Manny and Ellie with the twins

"OK you two, Have a great time" Ellie replied.

"Thanks mum" Peaches thanked.

"Thanks madam" Louis also thanked.

"Now Louis, I want Peaches to be back here before midnight, Is that understood?" Manny replied to the molehog.

"Don't worry sir, I'll look after Peaches and I'll bring her back before midnight" said Louis.

"You better" Crash warned.

"Or you'll have to answer to us" Eddie deviously smirked.

"Knock it off you two" Manny snapped as he then smiles at Peaches and replied.

"Have a great night with Louis, Peaches"

"Thanks daddy" Peaches replied and hugs her father.

Soon Peaches and Louis went out on their date as Manny and Ellie happily watches them.

"She'll be fine, Louis will look after her" said Ellie as she nuzzles Manny.

"I know, I trust Louis" Manny replied.

They soon went inside as Sid then said

"Aren't Peaches and Louis a cute couple?"

"Indeed they are" Carrie agreed.

Soon they see Diego, Shira, Toby coming back from their hunt.

"I gotta say son, You're really improving your hunting skills" said Diego.

"Thanks! I wouldn't hunt well without you guys anyway" Toby admitted.

"Thank you son!" said Diego as she nuzzles Toby.

Soon Toby stops to see a shadow of a wolf that reminds him of Victor.

He looks up to see that it was nothing but rocks.

"Toby? Are you OK?" Shira asked.

Toby was silent for a minute and then he replied "Yeah...I'm alright mum"

"OK" said Diego and they soon went inside the Sanctuary.

"Do you really think Toby's OK?" Sid asked.

"I think so and besides, He has Diego and Shira" said Carrie.

"I guess so" Sid agreed.

Soon they went inside the Sanctuary and to their surprise, Rosy was up.

"Rosy? What are you doing up so late?" Carrie asked.

"I had a bad dream mummy" Rosy replied as she felt sad.

Rosy was now taller than Crash and Eddie, she still has her father's coloured fur and she looks like Carrie when she was a child.

Her hair is bright pink and it has a ponytail.

"Aww! Did you?" said Sid as he picks up her daughter and carries her to her bed.

"Mm-Hm" Rosy nodded as Sid tucks her into her bed.

Soon they saw Granny snoring and Carrie asked

"Did Granny fall asleep while telling you a bedtime story?"

"Yeah" Rosy giggled.

"Ah I chew mangos when I was a baby...zzzzz..." Granny mumbled in her sleep.

"Do you wanna tell daddy and mummy what happened in your dream?" Sid asked.

"I was in this dark place and I saw monsters that want to eat me and I cried for you guys but you didn't came then I woke up" Rosy sadly replied as she felt scared from the nightmare.

"Sweetie, it was just a nightmare, there's no such thing as monsters and nothing bad is gonna come and hurt you" Carrie gently assured as she kneels before Rosy and strokes her hair.

"B-But what if they do?" Rosy stuttered.

"If they do, then they're going to have to fight us first" said Sid.

"But daddy, I don't want the monsters to hurt you" said Rosy.

"Come here Rosy" said Sid as he sits on Rosy's bed and puts his daughter on his lap.

"Now listen closely sweetie. There's nothing to be afraid of, we're not gonna let anything bad happen to you. You wanna know why?" Sid happily asked as he fatherly smiles at Rosy.

"Why?" Rosy asked.

"Because I love you and mummy loves you so very much. You're our special little girl and we'll always be there for you no matter what, OK?" Sid assured Rosy as he gently strokes Rosy hair.

Rosy smiles at her father and replied "OK! Thanks daddy"

"You're welcome sweetie. I love you Rosy" Sid happily replied as he hugs her daughter and fatherly kissed her forehead.

"I love you too daddy" said Rosy as she kissed her father's cheek.

Carrie smiles at Sid and Rosy as she said "Come on Rosy, Time to go to bed"

"Yes mummy! I love you" Rosy replied as she hugs her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too sweetie" Carrie warmly replied as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

Soon Sid got up as Carrie tucks Rosy in her bed.

"Can you sing me a song mummy?" Rosy asked.

"Alright sweetie but just one, OK?" Carrie replied as she smiles at Rosy.

"OK" Rosy happily nods as she lies in bed and closes her eyes.

Soon Carrie softly sings Rosy to sleep while Sid happily watches and soon when Carrie finishes, they heard Rosy softly snoring in her sleep.

"She's just wonderful" said Carrie as she smiles at her daughter.

"Yeah she's our pride and joy" said Sid as he wraps his arm around Carrie.

"I love you Sid" said Carrie as she happily looks at Sid.

"I love you too Carrie" Sid happily replied.

Soon they kissed as they went to bed as well.

And so the herd lived happily ever after...or do they?

Somewhere in the mountains, far from Forbidden Rock, inside a giant cave, Some wolves came back as the lead wolf walks up to a shadowy figure of a wolf and bows before it.

"The sloth has been captured but no sign of Elisa or Carrie" said the lead solider of the wolves.

"Find her and bring her to me...Never mind about Carrie or Sid yet...That will come soon" said the figure.

"As you wish" The lead solider bowed.

"I'll make Carrie pay for what she and her herd did...Just she waits" The figure in the darkness growls.

Soon the rest of the wolfs putted the sloth inside a bone made cage as the sloth looks shocked and said

"Carrie is alive?"

Far outside the giant cave, a female snow coloured wolf stands on top of the mountain as she whispered.

"This is not over yet...This has just began"

The wolf just stands there on top of the mountain, listening to wind blowing and watching the snow falling.

For Carrie and the herd, Everything they thought was over...had only just began.

* * *

**Stay tune for the True Love 3 Remake!**

**Coming soon!**

**In the meantime, Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**


End file.
